The PODMD Saga 1: The Start of the Conflict
by batahyeshua
Summary: Not just the crossover said below. It includes Hetalia, Shakugan no Shana  in cameo roles , Lilo and Stitch, Fairly odd Parents, Bakugan and Ice Age. What would happen if Aslan decided to form an Organization that would prevent Evil from going to the real world? NOW ON CONTINUATION! View the Disclaimer inside first before reading.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

**Any anime, cartoon, or movie used in this fan fiction is strictly used for fun and they belong to their corresponding authors. Do not flame me whenever you see some things that you do not like. This story is made to try to share something to you with the use of a unique medium. If you hate it, better not continue reading. This is a crossover of the following:**

**Pokémon**

**Shakugan no Shana (just mentioned)**

**Hetalia-Axis Powers**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Lilo & Stitch**

**Ice Age**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Note: The main storyline has not yet happened)**

**And the most important: The Chronicles of Narnia**

**This also contains some OCs .The characters might become OCCs at times. I only want to receive criticisms that are not severely offensive to anyone. Please bear in mind that the things reflected in here is not the exact things that also apply in the real world. I believe that magic and such is forbidden. However, in other worlds, it isn't. I warn everyone that you should not apply everything that was in here in our world, for, as it is shown here in the story, other worlds may have different rules, but those rules will always contain an important essence.**


	2. The First Unofficial PODMD Conference

**NOTE:** The changes fom the last time are as follows:

1. Promotes another view on how the Pokemon world is Created (Just read that chapter).

2. Shows More references from an Ancient but Very Influential text.

3. Edited some Philosophical contradictions.

4. There will be SOME chapters with no shorts (the irrelevant humor between the lines.)

5. Minor Changes (World Classification and such).

* * *

><p>Saga 1 Chapter 1: The first unofficial PODMD Conference<p>

_NMD1MU1: London, England, November 22, 2011 11:05 am Local Time_

"Today, we are all gathered together to discuss matters with every countries present…" an American with a brown jacket said towards a crowd of people. He is the representation of his country America.

"First we have to check the attendance…

"Japan." "Hai!" said by a Japanese guy in a white suit.

"Britain." "Yes." said by a guy in a green suit.

"China." "Aru!" said by a guy in a red Chinese suit.

"Germany." "I'm here." said by a serious guy at the back.

"Italy North." "VE~" said by a curled-haired free-spirited Italian.

"Italy South." "Yes!" said by another curled-hair Italian. He is much more serious than the other one.

"Russia." "Da!" said by a tall Russian in a Russian winter outfit.

"France." "Oui." said by a French guy in a typical French outfit.

"And since the Hero is in the front, the G8 is now complete; now, this is the list of the other countries present…"

"So we have the following…"

"We have Austria, Switzerland, Liechentstein, is mean Liechtenstein, Spain, Greece, Finland, Iceland, Denmark, Netherlands, Belgium, Hungary, Prussia…"

"Yeah, the awesome!" replied the Prussian.

"… Poland, and Sweden. From Africa, we have Egypt and Seychelles. For North America, we have Cuba and Mexico. For South America we got Brazil, Argentina, and Ecuador, for the Middle East, we have Turkey, Israel, Iran, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Lebanon, Oman, the five United Arab Emirates brothers and Iraq…"

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" said by someone in a typical nomad desert clothes.

"Oh yeah, Palestine, for the former Soviet Union, we have Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, for the Indian Peninsula, we got India and Pakistan, for East Asia, we got South Korea, North Korea and Mongolia and for the South East Asia, we have Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Philippines, Brunei, and Indonesia…"

"Hey don't forget about me, the Municipality of Sealand!" said by a young kid in a small sailor suit.

"Hey, stop right there! You are not even recognize as a nation!" said by Britain.

"But what about Palestine? He is not even an official nation yet…" pointed the jealous nation to the Palestinian.

"SOON TO BE, IF YOU WANT, BUT ONLY IF ISRAEL IS WIPED OUT FROM THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!" said the Palestinian.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS STEALING MY RIGHTFUL INHERITANCE FROM MY FATHER ABRAHAM!" yelled the Israelite.

"Calm, down, the two of you, I do not want another Six-Day, or an Eight-Day, or even a One-Hour war…"America replied.

"Hey, you Devil America, when will you stop promoting your devilish tactics to all of Middle East!" said by the Iranian.

"WHAT! WHEN WILL YOU STOP MAKING THE NUCLEAR BOMB AND…" the American yelled to the Iran. But he was interrupted.

"Blah, blah, blah… if the Great Evil is removed, peace will ensure, and that evil is you!" the Iranian said.

Quarrels began to start within them, and soon brawling. Germany was now annoyed.

"STOP!" The countries soon heard the angry German and settled down.

"WHEN WILL YOU GUYS STOP IN YOUR TROUBLES? MIDDLE EASTERNS, SETTLE DOWN AND THIS IS NOT A BATTLEFIELD TO SETTLE YOUR DISPUTES. AMERICA, IF YOU WANT TO STOP YOU BEING CALLED A DEVIL, THEN DON'T BE ONE. IRAN, THIS IS NOT A PLACE TO TALK WHO'S RIGHT OR WRONG. YOU COULD THROW A NUKE, BUT NOT IN HERE…CHINA, THIS IS NOT THE PLACE WHERE YOU COULD PLEA WHO OWNS SPRATLYS…DO NOT DO IT IN HERE… WE ARE HERE FOR A REASON THAT SHOULD HELP SETTLE SOMETHING BEYOND OUR DISPUTES…"

North Italy, or Italy Veneciano, raise his hands and said "Germany, why are we here in the first place?"

"Um… let's see… Britain, you are the one who called 61 nations, 1 soon to be…"

"Hey what about…" Sealand interrupted.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BLOODY BRAT! YOUR EXISTENCE DOESN'T AFFECT THE WORLD SECURITY, WHILE WITH THAT BLOODY PALESTINE'S CASE, IT''LL CAUSE WORLD WAR III!" Britain said.

"Hey, guys, I do not know why, but I think we are 62 official nations in this room…" America said.

"Then who is the other one?" asked Poland.

There is an awkward silence once again then someone shouts "It's Canada!"

Suddenly, Britain acted to grab someone in the air and strangle it like crazy.

"You stupid fairy, when will you stop acting like that!"

"Um, Britain, what are you doing?" asked the curios American.

"Um, just nothing…" Soon, he acted normal, while whispering "Why are the three of you here in the first place?" Unknown to the other countries, Britain has the capability to see the supernatural.

"Well, our fairy commander sends the three of us in here, besides, it's been a long time since we have visited another dimension." A pink fairy said to him.

"You've got that right!" said a green fairy.

"Well, Cosmo, Wanda, with that fairy baby of yours, just shut up." said the British man.

"Hey! Britain, when will you start explaining?" asked America.

Soon, Britain began explaining to them something that none of the nations bothered to understand. Soon, a portal opens right beside him and out reveals a Lion.

"Germany, Germany…" Italy begins to panic.

"Britain, if you did that to our country, your…" Iran said.

"I know you guys won't believe me, but this is not one of my tricks…" Britain said. Soon the Lion wandered around the room, and then it returned to his position and said "This is not all of them right?"

"WHAT, IT COULD TALK!" the nations present yelled.

"Perhaps I have to introduce myself. My name is Aslan and I'm the ruler of another dimension. I am also the King of the Dimension that brought every one of you into existence…" the Lion said. Soon, the nations became wondering, "Who is this Lion, anyway?"

America stands once again and said "You're the Lion from the movie _The Chronicles of Narnia!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Reasons Why Iran Hates America. (A spoof) (Note: This is made for fun… so please do not get offended… this is based on how America acts in Hetalia, not the real America) (NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!)<strong>_

_Apparently, Iran hates America for several reasons aside from religion…_

America makes immoral movies.

"Hey, Iran, could you watch movies that I made?" America asks.

"Sure why not?"

_After only a few seconds…_

"AMERICA, YOU'RE A DEMON!" Iran said while running away.

"What's wrong, that is only just a Rated X movie?" said America.

_From that day on, Iran promised to never watch any movies made in America…_

America not just gave him pork, but he unknowingly ate a lot.

"Hey, Iran, can you eat at WacDonalds?"

"Yes, sure…"

_After 50 hamburgers…_

"This is delicious. Um, what is this made of?" asked Iran.

"Um, I gave you a special pork-version of the hamburger for you. You like it?"

_After that event, Iran puked everything he ate. From that day forward, he made a decree to only allow cattle on all restaurants in Iran._

America uses the Internet to force Iran in seeing his movies.

"Ah, so this is the Internet, this is a good way to express the Iranian nationality and spirit…" He received an email from America.

"Hey, Iran, if you want, watch this movie that I send to you. It will be great!" said in the email.

_After watching only a few seconds…_

Iran goes to his boss and said "PLEASE STOP THE USAGE OF THE INTERNET! I DO NOT WANT ANY VIRUS LIKE THIS TO SPREAD!"

_Because of America sending a scandal, Iran ordered to protect its citizens from the harmful effects of using the internet…_

America always says he's the Hero.

"This is the annoying part…" said Iran.

"I'm the Hero!" America said.

"Iran, stop stockpiling weapons because the Hero will fight against you to protect world security!"

"Stop endangering Israel for the Hero will fight for him!"

"STOP! You're saying those words for a thousand times already!"

America's liberty, rights and the pursuit of happiness… (Take it in a negative way…)

"Wait… IS THIS YOUR PLACE!" said Iran.

"Well, in my country, we have liberty, rights, and the pursuit of happiness…"

"It seems good…"

Suddenly, America shows to Iran another film…

"…to watch this!"

Iran was gone and he read a letter "Dear America, from this day forth, you are going to hell, you demon. I promise that unless you stop degrading my sanity by forcing me to watch your movies and respect my religion by not making them, you will be my enemy and any Middle Eastern country that is your closest ally will also be my enemy- Iran."

_Guess what, America failed to read that he is in danger once again…_

* * *

><p>"I do not approve the movie that you made!" England said.<p>

"What, it has battles, wars, another battle, chase scenes…"

"YOU FAILED TO HIGHLIGHT THE IMPORTANCE OF THAT BOOK!" England yelled.

"Stop, right there the two of you. It doesn't matter what happens there. What is important is the problem you will face…" said the Lion. The rest of the countries soon calmed down.

"As you see, there is trouble looming in your dimension that is beyond the affairs you are holding right now. You are going to face a force much more destructive than you ever imagined, and that force dates backs from ancient times, way before this world even existed…"

"Wait, just get straight to the point!" Britain said, irritated.

"Britain, you have to realize that they never bothered to listen to your speech earlier…" said the Lion. "But for you, this is my point… we must begin searching for the Chosen Ones on the dimensions that are connected to your dimension. This dimension you are living happens to be part of one of the closest dimensions to the Universe of Origin where those who created you live. Your mission is to prevent the Ultimate Evil to get all of the evil ideas there, and to achieve this, you are going to form an Inter-dimensional Organization to fight against them…"

"But why won't you go and defeat it yourself, anyways, you are the Great Lion right?" asked America.

"Yes, I know that I could defeat them. However, there is a purpose why it must happen this way, a purpose that is way beyond your understanding."

"So, why didn't you influence that so-called people who has those ideas and make them prevent this 'Great Evil' from entering?" asked France.

"It is because of their free will. Many of them are out there making their imaginations for the good of mankind. However, some do it for selfish purposes. Yes, in the dimension of the creators, or the Middle Dimension, I am there in another form that always says to them what they must do. However, some of them have stubborn hearts that they never bother to listen to me. Yes, you may say that I may influence them, but we have to remember that they have a nature that is full of rebellion and they are unable to see me. Even though I already did my part by dying for them as the only way for them to escape and know me, still, they are blinded and deceived. You may not understand what really happened in there, but those who created you also have limited knowledge. Only I can comprehend them, I know everything about them, and so their past, present and future. So your mission is like this; it is like protecting a crystal ball that can only be destroyed by a rightful instrument that if it is destroyed, everything else will crumble…"

"I have to continue, your Majesty…"Britain said.

"Permission is granted…" said the Lion.

"This is the reason why there must be someone like us in the scene. Each one of us is created by our author to know every single event that happened to the Middle Dimension. We all know that each of us is the personifications of the different countries of the world. Japan knows this very well, for our author is of Japanese origin. So we must find them before any of it gets worse, anyone agrees?"

For the first time in world history (in this dimension), all of the countries present said yes.

"Good. Your first mission will be to collect the orbs of creation. They can only be unlocked by several Chosen Ones and their leader is the Aura Master…" said the Lion to them.

"Hai. That will be from a Japanese creator named Satoshi Tajiri. However, the dimension connected to us happens to have the personifications of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova…" Japan said.

"This will be your assignments. Britain, escort the fairies that are here to their former godchild. America, Russia, France and China, go to Pallet Town to find the Aura Master, while Italy Veneciano, Japan and Germany, go to the Hoenn region where they are having a regional conference and convince them to join us. They will listen to you, especially to Japan. The rest of you, whatever happens, do not tell your bosses… they have links to the Enemy and they might interfere to what will happen. You will also be assigned to your own missions soon, so do not be envious at them…they are the men on the rightful job."

"Yes, Aslan…" the rest of the countries said. Then they are dismissed.

"Aslan, are you coming with us?" ask Britain.

"No, I have sent a message to another dimension. You will soon see why…"said the Lion. Soon, He went in thru a white portal and went away.

"Gentlemen, we will go now to our locations. I will teleport you there." Britain said while holding his wand

"oh come on, why you?" America asks.

"Just follow!" Right after he said it, the countries assigned quickly have a last-minute talk and the G8 vanished out of the room towards a portal.


	3. The Electrifying Demise Of England

If you are asking the World Classifications used, this is how the system works. The order depends on the COUNTRIES' Point of view of discovery and visit.

NMD: Near Middle Dimension-the Dimension near our dimension, placed there to form as a barrier.

PD: Power Dimension- Purposely placed far from the Middle Dimension, these dimensions may hold artifacts that may open a portal towards our world. Usually connected with another NMD for protection reasons.

MU: Multiverse- A series of Imaginative Universes Created by Different Authors in the Middle Dimension Which constitute a very complex system of connection. The Multiverse Number depends on how each world are related to each other and may constitute the different Philosophies and Ideologies a Author has. Each multiverse may have different rules on its own but they are basically based on the Law written in the hearts of all Authors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Electrifying Demise of Britain<p>

_PD1MU1: Cerulean City Gym, Cerulean City, Kanto Region November 22, 2011 8:15 am local time_

"Phew… that was one intense battle. Here is your badge…" said by a girl in yellow clothes by the age of sixteen. She has a red her and a pigtail on one side of her head.

"Thanks!" said by a mysterious trainer. She got the badge that was shaped in a teardrop and went away.

"Wow. That was an intense battle. I never have that one before…" she said. She rested on a sofa near her.

"Hey Misty, do you mind taking care of the gym?" said by one girl with violet hair.

"WHAT! Where are you going this time?" she asked.

"Well, we just won another ticket and luckily, we will go to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!"

"Ok… looks like I got no choice. How long are you staying there?"

"A week at most."

"Ok…" she replied. Soon, her three sisters went away towards United Kingdom.

"Great… I heard that Ash had just returned from his travels from the Sinnoh region. I can't visit him, though. I can't leave this gym unless my sisters have returned. Well, this is life." she said. Soon, someone with a green shirt that looks like someone straight from Great Britain came inside the gym. He has green eyes and a blond hair and a bushy eyebrow.

"Are you here for a Pokémon Gym Battle?" Misty asked.

"No, but if you insist, I will give you a demonstration. This is not for the badge, but for an introduction." the mysterious guy replied.

"Ok?" she said with a teardrop on her head. Soon, they are now standing on top of a giant water tank.

"This is a one-on-one Pokémon battle. Each one will choose two Pokémon and the first one to lose both of them loses the fight!" Misty declared on the other side of the ring.

"If you insist…"said the British man. He whispered to himself "Great, where is that bloody Pokémon of mine…"

"It's over here…" said a voice from his ring.

"Thanks, Crimson Lord of the Golden Flame…" he said in a whisper. "Kiku, you better gave me the right Pokémon…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: NMD1MU1 October 22, 2011 London, England 11:45 am local time<strong>_

"_Britain-san, in the world of Pokémon, it is normal if you meet someone thru a Pokémon battle." said Japan to Britain._

"_So, you mean you're going to give me some?"_

"_Hai! Since you are fighting Misty-sama, I'll give you this two…" Japan said holding a Great Ball and a Poke ball._

"_So, who are they?"_

"_They will be of help…" Japan replied._

* * *

><p>"GO, YOU BLOODY ANIMAL!" Britain said while throwing the Poke ball as if it is a rock. Soon, the ball open and a streak of light came out and reveals a Pikachu on a white platform.<p>

"Pikachu?" said the tiny rodent.

"I don't know why, but why does it look like Flying Mint Bunny?"

"So, a Pikachu, huh? Almost everyone fighting me uses one…" said Misty.

"I truly hope this bloody device Kiku gave me would help…" he said, flipping a phone-like device.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: NMD1MU1 October 22, 2011 London, England 11:50 am local time<strong>_

"_Britain, China, France, America, Russia, Germany, Italy, I'll give each of you this device" said Japan. He has three cell phones, three watches, and an electronic journal._

"_What are those, Japan?" asked America._

"_Those are what I call an Interdimensional Information System or the InterInfo System…" said Japan._

"_I suggest changing it into an Interdimensional Dex, short for Dictionary." America replied._

"_Well, I like your suggestion, America-san…"_

"_What's its use anyway-aru?" asked China._

"_It gives you all the information about a dimension. I downloaded every fact about the Pokémon world. It might help…"_

"_Ve~ so you mean our travel will be much easier?" said the Italian._

"_Hai!"_

"_I suppose that this is a very good idea, Japan." said Germany._

_Japan gave the phones to Britain, China, and Italy, the watches to America, France, and Russia, and the journal to Germany_

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon." the Interdimensional Dex responded.<p>

"What are its bloody attacks?" asked the British guy.

"Its attacks are Thunder wave, Thunder shock, Quick attack, and Agility."

"That's it?" asked England.

"Ok, my turn…"said Misty "… Corsola, I choose you!" the Poke ball with a different color was thrown and out reveals a pink Pokémon that looks like a coral on a similar platform.

"Corsola!" it exclaims.

"Corsola, the pink coral Pokémon. Its typing is Water and Rock." the Inderdimensional Dex responded.

"I trained my Corsola to learn a move to destroy your Pikachu…" Misty shouted.

"Let's see…Pikachu, go into the water…" Britain said. Immediately, the rodent jumped into the water.

"No one has ever done that before…" Misty commented.

"Pikachu, use Thunder wave." said Britain. Soon the pool was energized with electricity.

"That tactic won't work for me. Corsola, use Pin Missile!" Misty orders the Corsola to attack. The Pokémon glows and shoots out multiple needles, trying to hit the Pikachu on water.

"Hmm… a direct attack won't result in winning this battle…" Britain smirked. "Now, use Agility to move!"

The Pikachu started to use Agility and moved quickly on the water, which made it missed the attacks.

"WHAT THE!" Misty exclaims.

"Now, energize the water with Thunder shock!" Britain commanded. The water went into a white color.

"As you see, you can no longer use the water to hide…"

"Grrrr…"

"Now, Pikachu, use Iron Tail..." The Pikachu's tail began glowing up into a steel-grey color.

"I won't let you! Corsola, use Earthquake!"

"WHAT!" Britain exclaims. Corsola formed a ground wave from its platform and it dealt a huge amount of damage to the Pikachu.

"You made a wrong mistake…" Britain said. "As you see, you made a tsunami and forget that the water's energized…"

"You mean…"

"Pikachu, ride against the wave using Agility and strike Corsola with your tail!" the Pikachu went towards the wave, jump from it, and an electric arc formed in between its tail and the wave.

"I won't let you, Corsola, use water gun!"

"Just what I was expecting…" said Britain, smiling in a smirk. "Pikachu, strike your tail on the gushing water."

The Pikachu did aerobatic strikes on the air, moving its energized tail on the water stream. The hundred-volt electricity quickly traveled towards Corsola, hitting it. Pikachu then landed on a platform.

"Corsola, are you ok?" asked Misty.

"Coors…" the Pokémon responded, being stunned from the attack.

"Kiku's right about training that Pikachu…" his ring said in a softly manner.

"It actually knew some brilliant tactics I used against Germany." Britain replied. "Now, your Corsola's paralyze. It's incredible that it's still alive on that attack."

"Corsola, Recover!"

"I won't let you. Pikachu, Quick Attack!" The Pikachu reacted quickly and attacked the stunned Corsola who tried to heal itself by glowing. The Corsola was instantly shocked by the water death trap, making it faint.

"WHAT THE!" Misty exclaims.

"How pathetic. That is how you should use the water as a shock trap." Britain commented.

"Corsola, return!" said Misty. The Poke ball used earlier shot a red light towards the Corsola and absorbed the Corsola. "You've done enough for this day."

"If I can't take you from the water, then I'll take you from the air. Go Pelipper!" Misty said, revealing a Pelican-like Pokémon above the water.

"Peli!" it said while hovering above the water.

"Hmmm… a Flying type this time… and a complete disadvantage against electric attacks due to being part water…" said Britain "… ok, Pikachu, strike it with Thunder shock."

The Pikachu tried to fire several electricity arcs but it all missed.

"THAT WAS BLOODY QUICK!" Britain said.

"Hmmm… everyone comments about that. Now, Pelipper, Stockpile some rocks!" Misty commanded. The Pikachu tried to shoot it down but they all missed. The Pelipper successfully got some rocks.

"Now, Pelipper, dive towards the Pikachu and use Spit Up!" said Misty. The Pelipper dives towards the Pikachu, triggering something on Britain's mind.

"OH NO! IT REMINDS ME OF THAT BLOODY GERMAN STUKA BOMBER!" he exclaims.

* * *

><p><em><strong>World History for Morons by Cosmo<strong>_

_**The Battle of Britain**_

Cosmo: Hello everyone!

Wanda: Hey, are you making another book?

Cosmo: Yes! I was inspired to make a history book thanks to Britain and the others!

Wanda: What was it this time?

Cosmo: The first chapter would be about the Battle of Britain, and that taking speaker would help *points to the speaker*

P/A (female voice): Thanks, you stupid fairy. Anyways, Cosmo, the Battle of Britain is the very first war decided only thru the air. Britain tried to fight the German Lufwaffe , who happened to have dive bombers, conventional bombers, and several fighters. Apparently, Britain tried to attack them using fighter planes, which is obviously the best choice, and he was successful doing so.

Cosmo: Well, looks like Britain is good…

Wanda: How did you get her in here?

Cosmo: Well…

Britain: WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY MIND!

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, try to paralyze it with Thunder wave…"<p>

"Too late." Misty comments. The Pelipper shoots the rocks outside of its beak and it hits the Pikachu, knocking it out.

"Pikachu return!" said Britain. The Pikachu returns to his Poke ball. "Kiku would be proud of you…."

"So, how will you like that? Type advantage is not enough to win, as one friend of mine said, 'it's how you battle that counts'" Misty said towards the British.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, I CHOOSE YOU!" He threw the Great ball on the air and out goes a Castform. It looks like a living cloud.

"CASTFORM!" the Castform excitedly said.

"WHAT THE! I'M EXPECTING ANOTHER ELECTRIC TYPE!" Britain shouts towards the phone.

"What! You do not know what Pokémon you use?"

"They are borrowed from someone else. I'm just here to test them."

"Ok…" Misty curiously said. "Pelipper, use Water Gun."

"Pelip!" the Pelipper replied.

"Great, that's pathetic. It learned Rain Dance, Weather Ball, Hail, and Thunder. Wait a second…"

Pelipper shoots a stream of water towards the Castform.

"CASTFORM, USE THUNDER TOWARDS THAT STREAM!" "CAST!" the Pokémon instantly obeyed, sending an aerial explosion.

"Castform, use Rain Dance!" It began to rain on the stadium. It also made Castform into a teardrop with black clouds below it.

"Pelipper, use Stockpile!" The Pelipper began gathering stones.

"Good thing. Castform, charge up a negative charge on the raincloud!" The Castform began to concentrate.

"Now, Pelipper, dive towards the Castform!" The Pelipper begins to dive.

"Five… Four…Three… Two… One…" Britain counted, anticipating the move. "Castform, use Thunder!"

Thunder came from the clouds above and it directly hit the Pelipper. The Pelipper fell towards the water but barely touches it.

"Pelipper, are you ok?" "Pelipp." The Pelican Pokémon replied.

"Darn it…"said Britain.

"Now, strike it again with Water Gun!"

"Castform, use Hail!" The rain was replaced with a hailstorm and it deterred the concentration of the Pelipper. The Castform also changes into a crystalline-like cloud with a violet face on the middle.

"Pelipper, try to use Wing Attack!" The Pelipper's wings began to glow.

"WEATHER BALL!" The Castform form a ball-like sun on its mouth and it quickly turned into a huge ball of ice, which it throws directly into the Pelipper, who happens to fly low. The Pelipper hits the water and gets shocked.

"Finish it off with Thunder!" The attack hit the Pelipper and made it faint.

"Pelipper, you're good. Now, Return!" Misty recalled the Pelipper back.

"Castform, I never thought you are that powerful."

"CASTFORM!" The Castform reverted back to normal and began licking Britain.

"Oh, silly, return!" the Castform was recalled.

"Wow, you actually knew about them from their trainer, huh?" said Misty.

"Yes. Anyways, is there any way we could discharge this tank?"

"Well, the tank would automatically discharge." The tank began to lose its vibrant white color.

"Wow. Looks like Japanese technology also has shown in here…" said the British.

"Anyways, who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland and I came from another dimension."

"YOU WHAT!" Misty said, surprised to what he said.


	4. The Fairy Family Reunion

Chapter 3: The Fairy Family Reunion

"Let me get this straight… your name is Arthur Kirkland, the representation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in your dimension, and you are here with your pals to gather the Chosen Ones of this dimension…" Misty tells to Britain.

"FIRST OF ALL THEY ARE NOT MY BLOODY PALS!" he replied. "However, I am sent here for a mission to bring your long-forgotten family…"

"Um, what?"

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, you could show yourselves now." A green fairy holding a hotdog, a pink fairy, and a circular purple baby fairy appeared. They have yellow crowns on their head and each of them holds a wand with a star on top of a black stick, although in the fairy baby's case, a purple rattle.

"Wow. I truly miss this kind of hotdog weenies… I never tasted one for years!" said the green one, eating the hotdog "I truly wonder where they came from."

"Cosmo, quit goofing off. We are here for a particular reason." said the pink one.

"Poof, taste this. You'll never taste this one in our world." said the green fairy towards the fairy baby. The fairy baby 'poofed' a similar one ate it.

"Poof, poof, poof!" said the baby, giving of big, cute anime eyes.

"Wanda, I know you want some…" the green fairy said to the pink fairy.

"STOP GOOFING OFF WILL YOU!" Britain said towards them.

"Who are they?" asked Misty.

"You could see them… typical of former godchildren…" said Britain "… you still can't remember them, right?"

"Um, no."

"Looks like the Forgeticin still works. Let me help you." Britain said. He brought out a similar wand, waved it, and a glittering light beam travelled towards Misty's mind.

"I remember now! Cosmo, Wanda!" she said towards the two and hugged them.

"MISTY!" the two said.

"Its nice meeting you again guys!" Misty said.

"Yeah me too. We never have a responsible godchild like you." Wanda said.

"Yeah…especially if…" Cosmo was hit on the head by Misty's mallet.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked the green fairy scratching his lump on the head "COOL! I NEVER HAD THIS ONE IN YEARS!"

"Cosmo, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED MY BUG PHOBIA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fairly Odd Diary of Kasumi<strong>_

_July 24, 1993_

_Back then, Misty was just eight years old. Two years before that, she got Cosmo and Wanda as her fairy godparents. Her life is miserable. Her parents died a long time ago and she was picked on by her sisters to work on the gym while their enjoying their so-called teenage life._

"_This job is so very hard!" she said while trying to make a hole on the wood wall using a hammer and nail. Cosmo and Wanda 'poofs' near her._

"_You know what, sweety, there is no need for you to use that." Wanda said towards little Misty._

"_But I have to work hard… besides, I can't use Pokémon and they got CCTV cameras around…"_

"_Who says you need Pokémon if you have fairy godparents!" Cosmo said towards the little girl._

"_Yes, your right. Cosmo, I wish there could BE a DRILL in here!" the girl wished._

"_A BEEDRILL coming up!" The green fairy said, raising his glowing wand._

"_Cosmo, Wait!" Wanda tried to stop the fairy. However, a huge Beedrill showed up and chased the little Misty._

* * *

><p>"As if it was just Yesterday~" Cosmo said towards Misty. He was hit again by a mallet, forming two lumps on his head.<p>

"COSMO, BECAUSE OF THAT BEEDRILL, I CAN NO LONGER STAY CLOSE TO BUG POKÉMON!" Misty said towards the green fairy.

"Cosmo is perhaps the most idiotic fairy I've ever knew…" said Britain, holding a saucer and a cup of tea. "Your tea is surely the one of the best."

"Why thank you!" Misty replies. "But I agree with that… Hey, I thought that having fairy babies are forbidden?"

"This is the result of a godchild breaking the rules all the time." Britain said.

"Yes. You know, our current godchild is named Timmy Turner. Well, he has some issues regarding the word 'following the rules'..." Wanda continued.

"Most of the time, he annoys me a lot. He made a mysterious country appear from nowhere, annoyed Norway, changing world history (which I like) and causing chaos around the world…" Britain said.

"Then why is he your godchild?" Misty asked.

"Well, at first, we don't know why. We tried the option of quitting, but Aslan said to us that we must stay. It was revealed that Aslan chose us to be his guardian because he is a Chosen One!" Wanda said towards Misty.

"It was revealed on another alien invasion in our world…" said Britain, sipping from his tea.

"So, that's the reason why…" Misty agrees to what they said. "But the question is why are you here? You know that former godchildren should not meet their fairy guardians, right?"

"There are exceptions. One is that if they are not from our home dimension and two, if Aslan said that there is a need to." Wanda said.

"Misty, we need you in this mission. Aslan never chose you if you were not needed." said Britain.

"I accept. However, I can't leave this gym unless someone takes over." Misty replies.

"There is no need for that. I already talked to my counterpart here and someone will come over within a moment now…" Soon, her sisters came with sad faces. Immediately, the three fairies became three Pokémon in the huge tank, Cosmo being a green-eyed Magikarp, Wanda a pink-eyed Seaking, and Poof being purple-eyes Goldeen. They still have crowns on their head.

"Man, I miss this disguise!" said Cosmo, acting like a stupid Magikarp. "It's better than being a goldfish all the time!"

"Poof, poof!" Poof agreed.

"HORN ATTACK!" declared Wanda, hitting her horn on Cosmo. "I miss doing that to Cosmo."

"HEY, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Cosmo shouted.

"Why is our flight canceled? The trip we have is now moved next week." One of Misty's sisters said.

"Hey, who is this guy over here?" asked by one of them.

"I'm working with the government. You have to take care of this gym because Misty is going to an emergency meeting…" Britain said towards them.

"We've got no choice." They said.

"Hey, it has been a long time since we have these yellow-crowned Pokémon." Daisy said, peering towards the three fairies.

"Let us say the government placed them for decoration." Misty said.

"Misty, let's go." Britain said. Soon, the two went outside of the gym.

"Hmm… a green-eyed Magikarp, a pink-eyed Seaking, and a violet-eyed Goldeen. Wow! This will be good for our next show!" Daisy said. Soon, she went away towards a hallway.

"Phew… Misty surely knows that excuse…" Wanda said. "Cosmo, Poof, we have to go with Misty and Britain."

"WEEEEE!" Cosmo said, swimming around the tank. "Being in this tank is surely a good!"

"Poof, poof!" Poof said in agreement to his father.

"Cosmo, I'm going to use Horn Drill if you don't stop…" said Wanda.

"No, not Horn Drill!" Cosmo said. "Poof, we need to go."

"Poof?"

"Argh…"said Wanda. She waved her wand and they were gone in the tank.


	5. Meeting the Aura Master

Chapter 4: Meeting the Aura Master

_PD1MU1: Route 1, Kanto Region November 22, 2011 8:45 am local time_

"November 22, 2011…" America narrated "…earlier, we met a mysterious Lion sending us into the mysterious Pokémon world. Japan gave me two Pokémon, one which is a Marowak and the other a Machoke. The Hero is currently located on Route 1 going to Pallet Town. I am task into finding the Aura Master…"

"Ehem, are you forgetting someone-aru?" said the black-haired Chinese towards America.

"No way, the Hero has beaten this game for a hundred times!"

"YOU ARE ALWAYS LIKE THAT!" France shouted towards America. "Besides, this dimension needs someone like me… honhonhonhon… a handsome and majestic guy to brighten this gloomy dimension up…"

"Da. This dimension would surely be one with me!" Russia exclaims.

"I know this dimension at the back of my palm…" America said. "In fact, we should be near Professor Samuel Oak's lab by now…"

"If that is so, then why are we lost-aru?" said China. They were actually located on an unchartered forest.

"Let's see, according to my gorgeous Information Dex, which Japan made to suit my beautiful taste…" said France, revealing an intricately-designed watch "…we are currently located on the forest reserve of the lab…"

"Who cares…" America said. "Those watches are made for chumps and rookies... anyways, the Hero is an expert in here."

"America, please stop being immature…" China said "… those devices are important-aru."

"Anyways, I think we have to rest…"said America, lying on a huge, rounded figure. France's watch blared and said "Snorlax, the sleeping Pokémon. Do not disturb a sleeping one if you want to preserve your beautiful face."

"Aru- its personalized. I wonder if Japan would give me the blueprint of this gadget-aru." China commented.

"Why should I…" France and China looked towards the figure and it happened to be a huge, gigantic bear-like Pokémon dozing off.

"WA!" France and China said in unison.

"Wow, this stone is incredibly soft…"America said.

"America, don't sleep in there-aru!" China frantically said to America.

"Da!… I also need rest…" Russia said, joining America on the other side of the Snorlax.

"You guys have to get out of here. I want to preserve my beautiful face!" France said. Russia began to snore and chanted "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" which made the Snorlax awake.

"Snor…" said the Snorlax. Now, he is looking intently to the panicking China and France. It opened its mouth and began charging a beam.

"We got no time to release our Pokémon-aru…" said China.

"I don't like this idea, but to preserve my beautiful face, we have to…" The Snorlax fired the beam.

"RUN AWAY!" The two said. The beam missed and created a powerful explosion.

Far away, a guy in the age of sixteen wearing a yellow and black jacket, jeans and a black and red cap with a blue half poke ball design was talking with an old man wearing a laboratory coat with a grayish-brown hair inside a laboratory.

"Congratulations, Ash… you just became a league victor…" the old man said.

"Yeah… my dream of becoming a Pokémon master is now realized!" (Note: I'm making Ash win the Sinnoh League for future reference) Ash said. "And it was with the help of my Pokémon and friends."

"Pikachu!" said an energetic Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"I can't believe you've won the tournament…" Brock said, flowing with tears. He was wearing a green shirt and a slightly brown jacket.

"I know Brock, but where did that last attack came from?" said Ash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Secret Life of Britain<strong>_

"_YOU STUPID TOMOGARA! WHY DID YOU SEND OUR BATTLE ON TOP OF THIS BLOODY STADIUM!" Britain said towards a crow-like being. Britain is shimmering with golden dust particles and he is now holding a golden rapier._

"_You know that I am known as the 'Interdimensional zapper' for no reason." said the figure. "Fuzetsu won't work in here."_

"_OH BLOODY GREAT!" said Britain._

"_Now, if you excuse me, I have a mission to take…"_

"_I WON'T LET YOU!" a clash happened in the air. Right below them, however, was Ash and Cynthia battling. It was Ash's Infernape, a monkey-like Pokémon with a fiery tail and blazing fire for its hair, versus Cynthia's Garchomp, a shark-like being with legs and arms with blades on both arms. Infernape is tired but glowing with fire while Garchomp is equally tired._

"_Garchomp, close in with Dragon Rush!" ordered Cynthia. The Garchomp dashed towards the Infernape._

"_Counter it with Flare Blitz!" ordered Ash. The Infernape began charging back with flames around him. Right above them, Britain and the mysterious figure are fighting above them, unnoticed._

"_Oh you bloody Tomogara!" said Britain._

"_You can't defeat me." the figure replied._

"_Not unless I did this to you…GOLDEN FLAME PILLAR OF THE QUEEN!" Britain shouted. He quickly positioned himself above the Tomogara, swings his rapier downward, and a powerful, golden flame pillar strikes the crow-like figure, hurling it down and directly towards the Garchomp._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Tomogara. He was disintegrated by the attack._

_Down on the stadium, Garchomp was stopped on its tracks by the golden-like flame pillar and about the same time, Infernape landed its attack, forming a huge explosion. After the dust was settled, Infernape and Garchomp are seen standing. Infernape is glowing in a light, golden color. Garchomp, however, fell to the ground. The judge declares Infernape and Ash as the winner._

_On top of the stadium, Britain received a call from someone from another dimension._

"_WHERE DID YOU GO?" shouted a female voice._

"_I'm sent into another dimension. Good thing I'm an Interdimensional traveler also."_

"_JUST RETURN RIGHT AT THIS INSTANT!" said the voice and she cut the line._

"_Oh well…" Britain formed a portal and returned to the girl's dimension._

* * *

><p>"At least Infernape glowed into a golden flame…" Dawn said towards Ash. She wears a black dress with a pink skirt and has a white bonnet with a pink poke ball design that resembles Ash's.<p>

"But Infernape's can't glow golden…"said the old man.

"I know Professor Oak. I truly believed that something else hit it and I was given a title I am not even worthy of…" Ash replied.

"Everyone knows you won that match. They are confident with your skills…" said Brock.

"I know that…"Ash replied. They heard a loud explosion on the forest reserve.

"Looks like we've got company!" Ash said.

"Ash, Team Rocket doesn't show up for six months already, and I am very confident that there is no need to worry about that!" Dawn said in an assuring manner.

"Dawn, do you remember those times that whenever you said those things, something wrong happens?" replied Brock. That is when something fell from the sky and a crater formed on the lab's back door.

"Come on guys, we have to check it out…" said Ash. Soon, a man with a brown jacket with a star-like roundel on one side climbed out from the crater.

"Oh men, and I thought that was only a stone… have you seen Texas?" the guy commented. He frantically searched for his glasses and he found it.

"Um, who are you?" Ash commented. Soon America began adjusting his glasses and begins to freak out.

"It's…its Ash Ketchum! **The**Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! I'm a big fan yours!"

"Um… ok…" Ash awkwardly said with everyone present that is not America bringing on a teardrop.

"Look, I even made a fan flag of yours!" said America, bringing out three flags of a triangular nature. One is labeled "AshXMisty", the other "AshXMay" and the last one "AshXDawn".

"WHAT!" Ash reacted.

"Well, this is only just some of my flags…. I have some for Yaoi… although I got some for Dawn."

"THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN ASH AND ME!" Dawn said, blushing (Note: Dawn is blushing out of embarrassment. Imagine someone whom you do not now doing this.)

"Cool… Pearl shipping reference." said America.

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!" shouted Dawn. Before America would speak up, the Snorlax walks towards America.

"Snorlax, calm down!" Ash shouted.

"Let the Hero protect you, go Machoke!" America threw a poke ball in his trademark Hero throw and out reveals a Machoke.

"MACHOKE!" it screamed to the air.

"Hey that was my Snorlax!" Ash said towards the American. Soon, some ominous figure releasing a dark aura walked behind the Snorlax.

"You want to become one da?" said the tall figure. The Snorlax began charging a beam and it hit the figure. However, he was saved by his aura.

"Kolkolkol, my turn!" said the figure. He touched the Snorlax and it fainted.

"I WIN I WIN I WIN!" he cheered in his chibi form.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Prof. Oak.

"Russia, America, are you alright-aru?" asked a man in a green Chinese suit, running towards them with a man with a blue French-like suit.

"Yao, you forgot about the Protocol!" said by the man with a blue suit.

"Great… looks like age is picking me up." The Chinese dude replied.

"Is it me or you just called each other Russia and America?" questioned Brock with a teardrop.

"You must be the guests I'm expecting…" said Prof. Oak.


	6. The Hero vs The Master

Chapter 5: The Hero vs. The Master

"Let me guess, you're name is America…" Prof. Oak pointed to the guy with glasses.

"Yes, the Hero!" he replied.

"And you are China…"

"Aru!" the Chinese guy said.

"And you are France…"

"Oui" said the French guy.

"And you are Russia…"

"Da!" the tall guy said.

"Why is he beside me?" said Dawn, being freaked out from the Russia's aura.

"You're the ones the Lion said I will meet…" said the professor.

"What, you met the Great Lion?" America exclaims.

"Earlier yesterday…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:PD1MU1: Prof. Oak's Pokémon Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto Region November 21, 2011 8:00 am local time <strong>_

"_Wow, it's a fine day, right Tracy." said the professor towards his assistant who wears a green shirt and a red strip of cloth on his head._

"_Yes sure is…" he replied. Soon, a mysterious Pokémon with a golden fur showed up. They immediately sensed that it was a He, both fierce but loving, kind but ferocious, merciful but full of wrath. They immediately sensed that this was no ordinary Pokémon._

"_WHAT WAS THAT! I better sketch Him…" Tracy said, sketching the Beauty and Majesty of the Magnificent Being._

"_There is no need…" said the mysterious being "… Professor Samuel Oak and Tracy Sketchit."_

"_WHAT, YOU KNOW OUR NAMES!" the two immediately said._

"_I know each of you… both your past, present, and future, for I am the Beginning and the End and Time can't contain me."_

"_Speaking being…" said Tracy "what is your name?"_

"_I AM who I AM, the Creator of Everything you see…"_

"_But I thought Arceus is the Creator?" the professor immediately respondent._

"_Arceus, I assigned him to create and guard Pokémon and commanded him to the Pokemon of your legends, but I created man out of my Image and Likeness…"_

"_So, you mean… you are the Ultimate Creator?"_

"_Yes, indeed…" Both of them can't believe their eyes… they are talking to the one who created EVERYTHING THAT EXISTED!_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_I'm giving you a word… Tomorrow morning, eight nations from another world will visit your world. They are tasked to find 10 guardians. Evil will try to invade two cities, but they will fail, for the light of the 10 guardians, chosen from the very beginning, will prevail. Three worlds would meet in an island and the Aura Master and the Warriors of the Cores would join together, releasing a light that will vanquish evil…" A very bright appeared from the Lion and then it disappeared. Right after that, they found themselves lying on the ground, face flat. Soon, they got up from their position_

"_Was it me or we did saw a psychic Pokémon?" asked Tracey._

"_That was no Psychic Pokémon, that was way higher than that…" said the professor…_

* * *

><p>"Precisely that." said Prof. Oak.<p>

"WOW!" America freaks out "ASLAN SHOWED YOU A VISION! THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Calm down-aru…" said China.

"But where's Tracy?" America asked.

"He has to attend a regional meeting in the Hoenn region." The professor replied.

"But if the prophecy was true, where are the other four?" asked Brock

"Well, there are actually four of us not in here…" China replied "… three of them are assigned on organizing an inter-regional conference while Britain is escorting some mysterious beings to their former guardian-aru."

"What is truly weird is why is Russia with you?" Ash questioned.

"I was convinced by the Lion…" the Russian explained "…he looks big and scary, but kind and gentle. I felt that deep inside, some of my people want to be one with Him and the others do not want to. I decided to join Him for the moment He showed up, something began to clear within me."

"But Russia, what's with that creepy aura of yours?" asked Dawn, still being crept out.

"Oh sorry…" said the Russian "…I'm still Russia, as a country, also divided deep within. There may be some who has the desire to follow Aslan, however, I act out on how my society generally acts out." he says smiling but revealing a dark aura.

"That explains your crack mind…" America comments.

"Besides, we Russians are always experiencing battles ever since our existence."

"Back to the topic…" Prof. Oak cuts the talk "… I presume that there is trouble in your home dimension."

"Not much-aru." replied China "Only two alien invasions, a couple of conflicts, nuclear proliferation and such…"

"WHAT! YOU CALL THAT NOT MUCH!" the non-nations exclaims.

"Our dimension is generally peaceful…" Brock comments "…trouble only comes when regional syndicates try to destroy the balance of this world."

"Hey Ash, can we have a Pokémon battle?" America immediately cuts off.

"America, you just can't say that-aru!" China shouted towards the American.

"I accept!" Ash said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Reasons why Palestine hates America (do not flame me: Not Historically accurate)<strong>_

_Generally, there is more than meets the eye between the two…_

**1. Palestinian logic**

"Hey America…" Palestine asked towards the nation.

"HEY PALESTINE!" America replied.

"Could you be my ally?"

"Yes, as long as you agree that there will be Israel in the map."

Inside Palestine's mind, his logic suddenly strikes.

Israel-evil-steals land from me

America - supports-Israel

America- supports-Israel- steals land from me

America- supports-evil- Israel

Therefore:

America-evil

**2. America is so slow**

"I WON'T ALLOW YOUR PROPOSAL!" said Palestine.

"Hey, dude, calm down. You two can live together right?"

"Um no…"

"Hey Palestine, why can't you live together with your brother?"

"HE STOLE MY LAND AND MY RIGHTFUL INHERITANCE!"

"Who cares… your brothers, right? Why can't you live together?"

"ARRGH!"

**3. Iran says so…**

"Arrgh! I never thought that America would be that naïve! THIS IS MY LAND!" the Palestinian said. Soon, Iran came near.

"Palestine, I better warn you…"

"HEY IRAN!" shouted America on a plane. "CHECK OUT MY NEW MOVIE! IT HAS VERY HOT KISSING SCENES AND POINTLESS #$%$ SCENES!" Soon, the two hid behind a cave.

"Palestine, I'm about to tell you that…"

"Yeah, I know… he's a demon…"

**4. America almost blew up Palestine's secret… LITERALLY!**

"Bwahahaha!" Palestine said… "A new covert missile… Israel, you are dead right know…"

"Hey Palestine!" America suddenly appears. Palestine immediately hid his new missile. "Whatcha doing'!" America said.

"Um… nothing…"

"Hey, what's this?" America pressed a button.

"Wait, don't…" soon the missile fired towards Israel.

"Hahahaha! It didn't do anything!" Palestine just did a facepalm.

**5. Israeli planes are… well….**

Israeli planes are now flying above them.

"HEY PALESTINE! WHAT'S WITH THE MISSILE ALL ABOUT! ANOTHER RANDOM WAR!" shouted Israel thru one of the plane's loudspeakers.

"HEY ISRAEL! HOW'S MY F-16's!" shouted America.

"WHAT! YOU GAVE THEM TO HIM!" Palestine shouted towards America.

"Yes, the Hero gave them… was that the effect of the button?"

"AMERICA!" the two 'brothers' shouted.

_Apparently, even Israel hates America…_

* * *

><p>"This is a one-time Pokémon battle. Each side would use one Pokémon…" Brock declared as the referee. However, America interrupted him.<p>

"Hey, can we skip that part?"

"HEY I'M THE REFEREE HERE! I COULD DISQUALIFY YOU RIGHT AT THIS INSTANT!" Brock responded.

"Oh come on… Ash uses his Pikachu on the first round, and I will use Marowak for that. Besides, Machoke is fantastic Pokémon that only the Hero could control." America said.

"HEY AMERICA! WHY DID YOU GIVE YOUR STRATEGY TO HIM!" screamed France.

"I'm the Hero! And I'm confident that I will defeat him. I'm just giving him a chance…"

"You know what, he has the mouth of a Loudred but a naivety of a Shedinja…" Dawn insulted America.

"What is that meaning-aru?" said China to his Information Dex.

"Loudred makes a very loud noise-aru. On the other hand, a Shedinja never senses it's in danger thanks to Wonder Guard-aru." It said in a female Chinese voice.

"Hahahaha! Who cares. They are both equally strong in the hands of the Hero!" America, clueless, said.

"Ok…" Ash said with a teardrop on his head. "Staraptor, I choose you!" Ash throws a Pokeball and out reveals a giant raptor-like bird.

"STARAPTOR!" the bird said hovering above the battlefield.

"A Staraptor huh? CHINA I CHOOSE YOU!" America said pointing towards Ash.

"HEY AMERICA! THIS IS POKÉMON BATTLE NOT A WORLD WAR-ARU!" China commented.

"Yeah, right… Machoke, I choose you!" America uses his hero pose and throws in a Pokeball, revealing the muscular Pokémon.

"Machoke!" said the Pokémon.

"HEY AMERICA DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING AGAINST A FLYING TYPE!" shouted France.

"Who cares. The Hero will win this match!"

* * *

><p><em>Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto region 9:56 am<em>

"Finally, we are here…" Britain commented towards Misty.

"Well, this is the Chosen One's house…" she remarked. Soon, the three fairies appeared as green, pink, and purple mushrooms.

"Wow. I can't believe that the Chosen One lives in a small town like this." Wanda commented.

"You know what, I kinda like this world more. No assignments, studying, just adventure and fun!" Cosmo said.

"I studied for kindergarten." Misty said.

"Ok… this is way cooler than our world!" Cosmo commented.

"Hey Britain, what was your world like?" Misty asked towards Britain.

"Formal education in our world is important…"

"Hey, studying stinks!" Cosmo shouted. Soon, Britain angrily stomps him.

"YOU STUPID FAIRY! NO WONDER WHY YOU CAUSED PROBLEMS IN OUR WORLD!"

"What's*stomps*the*stomps* use *stomps*of *stomps*studying *stomps*for *stomps*a *stomps*moron*stomps* like *stomps*me?" replied Cosmo while being trampled by Britain's foot. Misty just expresses an anime agreement look.

"Ok… we have to go…" Misty said. She knocked the door and out reveals Ash's mother Delia.

"Oh hi Misty!" Ash's mother said. She has a ponytailed brown hair and a pink dress.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Misty replies.

"Who is that with you?"

"Oh, he's Arthur Kirkland and he came from Great Britain."

"Oh hi Arthur!" Delia said towards Britain. He immediately notices her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." the British replied.

"Wow a gentleman. Typical of British men." Delia answered. "Do you want to go inside for some food?"

"No thanks… I have already eaten lunch." Britain replied.

"Hey, isn't it British food taste the worse?" Cosmo said. He was once again squished by Britain. Misty, on the other hand, just looked at the two in a weird face.

"Sorry to bother you, but is Ash in there?" Misty asked towards Ash's mom.

"Oh, he's not here. He is now in Prof. Oak's lab and I'm about to bring him some food!" she replied.

"So, Mrs. Ketchum, can you join us on our trip towards the lab?" Britain asked.

"Why sure!" The three went off. Back on the three, they were noticed by a Mr. Mime.

"Mime…" the three are removed from the soil and towards road.

"Need… Soil…" Cosmo said.

"Poof…Poof…" the fairy baby replied.

"Oh dear…" Wanda rolled her eyes. She lit her wand and they disappeared.


	7. Say Hello to the Regions!

Chapter 6: Say Hello to the Regions!

_Hoenn League Conference Room, Ever Grande City, Hoenn Region 8:30 am November 22, 2011_

"Japan, are you sure we are at the right place?" Germany asked towards Japan.

"Hai. We are in the right place to attend the regional conference." Japan replied.

"Um… Germany, this place is so scary…" Italy stutteringly said to both of them.

"Italy, that was a just a Magikarp!" Germany commented.

"BUT IT'S SCARY! IT HIT ME ON FACE USING ITS ATTACK!"

"Italy-san, that was only Splash…" Japan said in a polite manner.

"BUT SPLASH IS A POWERFUL MOVE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO RUN AWAY FROM IT!"

"Italy, I gave you Pokémon, right?" Japan said. However, Germany just tapped Japan's shoulder and said "Japan, sorry to interrupt you, but Italy uses his Pokémon in a wrong manner." Germany explains that when Italy is fighting the Magikarp earlier, Italy uses his Raticate's and his very own Run Away ability. Italy fights the same Magikarp again that ended up using Ninjask's Speed Boost to retreat. Germany caught that water Pokémon and it is now in Italy's team. Japan did a face palm.

"I thought giving those Pokémon would help him…" Japan commented. Soon, four figures came inside the room.

"You must be the guest we are expecting…" said a guy with silver glasses, black eyes and hair, yellow local clothes with blue pants and red shoes.

"Oh, Kanto, finally you've arrived…" Japan commented.

"WHAT! YOU KNOW HIM!" Germany said. Italy, however, pokes on a certain girl's scar on her left eye. This girl has silver hair and wears a red kimono with phoenix-like design.

"Ve~ what is this scar of yours?" Italy said towards the girl.

"(brother in Japan) Kanto…" the girl said, scared and hid behind the other girl that has blue and red eyes, brown hair, a green sleeveless shirt, and a white, long skirt. She is holding a telescope.

"DO YOU MIND WITH WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" she angrily said.

"WA!" Italy instantly hid behind Germany. Germany just said to himself "At least there is someone who will help me in this dimension regarding Italy…"

"JOHTO, WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME!" she shouted towards the shy girl behind her back.

"But… but… he is so scary…" she replied.

"Guys, could you just behave for a while. _Nihon_ gave us the opportunity to meet others from his dimension." said a blue-eyed guy with a 10-inch tall bonnet. He wears a thick blue jacket a blue scarf.

"WA! HE HAS A VERY TALL BONNET!" Italy panics behind Germany.

"ITALY! CALM DOWN!" he yelled. Suddenly, someone very fast came by and came towards the guy with a tall bonnet.

"Sorry I'm late Shinnoh… it's only just 7:30 pm on my watch…" the brown-eyed guy said. He is wearing a black jacket that has a white-star roundel that resembles America's air force roundel but with alternating red and white stripes within the circle. He is also wearing a white T-shirt underneath the jacket. He wears metallic glasses, and grey hair that has split bangs.

"Unova, you shouldn't be late." Shinnoh said towards him.

"I forget to adjust from the Hero's time to the local time in here."

"GUYS, CAN WE JUST START THE MEETING!" the hotheaded girl said.

"Hoenn, you should realize that my guests are from my dimension…" Japan said towards her. Suddenly, her fiery attitude suddenly cools down.

"Um, ok."

"Let me start the meeting…" Kanto, the one with silver glasses, was about to speak up when Unova sets him aside.

"Hey, since I am the Hero, I should…" Unova was interrupted when Kanto spoke up.

"You are in my sibling's territory. You have no right to speak up!"

"Would you just be quiet!" Hoenn said, firing up once again.

"Let's settle this in a Pokémon battle, shall we?" Unova said.

"I accept." Kanto replied. However, before they could release their Pokémon, a blue shield immediately immobilized them.

"COULD YOU GUYS STOP!" Shinnoh shouted to both of them. Johto was now wearing a cheerleader suit to cheer for Kanto.

"At least disputes are easily handled in here…" said Germany. Soon, several people join the scene. One of them wears gothic-style clothing with a yellow hair, the other has a green hair, a purple vest and a black undershirt, the other wears an orange suit with a green bandana, the other wears green clothe similar to a circus magistrate, the other is Tracy, Prof. Oak's assistant, while another five of them, one of them female, wears laboratory gown each.

"So, we are not the only ones in here…" Germany comments. Immediately, the Italian runs to meet them.

"Ve~ my name is Feliciano Vargas. Nice to meet you!" he said while waving the hands of each of them. However, the girl with the bandana made a mistake of pulling the Italian's unique hair curl, which made him panic and saying the expression "Ve~" with every pull. Germany immediately saves Italy.

"We are not yet complete Ludwig-san…" Japan said, knowing that there are civilians. "The gym leaders of all regions are not yet in here…"

Many more people appeared and the room was now full…

"Unova-san, do not speak up…" Japan said. "In accordance to the Japanese culture, we are to…."

"Japan, Japan, this girl over here is so scary!" Italy said, pointing to Sabrina, the psychic gym leader of Kanto. Germany just picked him up and placed him on a different seat.

"Let me get it straight… since we are the top three coordinators, you called this meeting for the purpose of achieving inter-regional goals…" the guy with green hair said.

"Actually, it should be the top five coordinators, you, Drew, Harley, Kenny, and Dawn. Dawn said that he was visiting a friend. However, Harley should be…" Hoenn was interrupted when a guy with violet hair came in the room wearing a cactus suit.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I AM LATE! THAT STUPID BRITISH GUY WOULD PAY ONCE HE RETURNED!" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>World History for Morons<strong>_

_Viridian City, Kanto region 9:30 am_

Cosmo: *writing on a somebody's notebook* Now, we will now tell the history of the Japanese Navy!

Wanda: Um… Cosmo, who's notebook is that?

Cosmo: I don't know, but I wrote here some crude drawings about Pearl Harbor!

Britain: Cosmo, don't tell me you where there.

Cosmo: I remember it like it was just Yesterday~

Misty: *wacks her mallet on Cosmo* What did you do?

P/A: Pearl Harbor was dubbed an American defeat and forced America to fight against Japan, saying "I GOT BEATEN UP BY A SHORT ASIAN!" Apparently, another crazy American wished that Japan would attack America prior to Pearl Harbor, so there is no way a polite and respectful Japan would attack America first until someone breaks the rules…

Misty: *wacks Cosmo again* There is no other idiotic fairy who could do that.

Cosmo: Ah! Incoming! *Cosmo disappears* *Wanda also disappears*

Britain: *picks up the journal* Who owns this, anyway?

Misty: I have to buy something first… *gets bike and rides away*

Harley: *passes by Britain* Sir, that was my notebook, your holding.

Britain: *gave it to him* Sure. I'll go chasing my friend. *Britain leaves*

Harley: *opens the notebook* WHAT! WHAT DID HE DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL NOTEBOOK! *tries to chase Britain but to no avail*

* * *

><p>"Why are you late?" Germany said towards Harley, activating his serious military mode.<p>

"I chased a stupid British guy but he escapes!"

"Give me TEN push-ups for coming late…"

"HEY, HIS MY CITIZEN!" Hoenn said.

"Ok…" Germany said.

"GIVE ME 50 PUSH-UPS FOR BEING LATE!" Hoenn yelled toward Harley.

"But that's…" Hoenn gave a fiery glared on Harley who got no choice but to follow. Harley finished the push-up and said "Phew… being a top coordinator is surely hard…"

"Now, to start the meeting…" Japan said, making everyone return to their seat. Japan began speaking in front.

"Harley, why are you late?" the girl with a green bandana asked Harley.

"Well, May, the doofus who always wants to screw me up, I was late when my beloved journal was destroyed!" he said.

"Let me see…" the green haired guy said. He got Harley's journal and there are two pages with a crude representation of Pearl Harbor, alongside a bearded doodle of Harley and several other coordinator's pictures ruined. They are now barely readable. Harley tried to prevent May peeking into his journal but it failed. Luckily, Cosmo perfectly ruined Drew, May, and Kenny's page.

"Wow. That was a perfectly ruined journal…" May comments.

"Now, I do not have my strategies in defeating all other coordinators!" Harley said

"So, this is your strategy notebook?" Drew asked. However, a blue energy surrounded it and it went to Shinnoh.

"I'll return this after the meeting's finish…" he said.

Soon, the meeting went from the discussion of technology to the establishment of the Pokémon Welfare Law. It is now time to discuss the most important topic: the upcoming war.

"Everyone, listen to what I will say…" Japan said "I have here with me two nations from my dimension. They are Germany and Italy. They are here to convene with our expectations regarding this world's connection to our world…"

"Japan, can I have permission to speak?" the yellow-haired girl said.

"Cynthia, you may."

"Me and my team conducted a research on every Pokémon Mythology available. It seems to be that every one of them presents a crude drawing of a Pokémon on every right hand corner of it…" the slide presentation flashed on the screen revealing a lion-like figure on every one of them.

"It seems to be a yet to be discovered Pokémon…" a professor commented. He is Prof. Rowan. He wears a lab gown due to the weather in Hoenn but his white beard and hair is still evident.

"No way!" Tracey spoke up.

"Tracey, you seem to know something…" Cynthia said, expecting an answer.

"It appears that it was not any Pokémon, but something else. Yesterday morning, me and Prof. Oak met a figure which looks like the one in those slides…"

"Even in our dimension, that figure, which we called a lion, walked in our conference and sent eight of us in here, which includes me, Japan, and Italy…" Germany said.

"He makes me afraid but He has a gentle heart. It is unusual when He first appeared. Usually, I would run away, but not with Him. He is ferocious but kind. He is the balance of the two!" Italy declared.

"So, you mean, this is not just any Pokémon, but a powerful being?" Prof. Birch, one of the professors, said.

"Yup, precisely. He gave both of us a word…eight nations from another world will visit our world. They are tasked to find 10 guardians. Evil will try to invade two cities, but they will fail, for the light of the 10 guardians, chosen from the very beginning, will prevail. Two worlds would meet in an island and the Aura Master and the Warriors of the Cores would join together, releasing a light that will vanquish evil." Tracey continued. This shocked Cynthia.

"That is a prophecy said in one of the newly-discovered area of the Sky Pillar!" she said. This made everyone in the room exclaims.

"I do also remember a prophecy regarding a certain Core Warriors. According to that, the Great Lion united three worlds to defeat three Great Evils in the past. The Aura Guardian, The Warriors of the Core, and the Wand Trio sealed an evil trainer, a powerful magician, and a powerful rock dragon into Pokémon bodies and sealed them away. These Pokémon soon became the two guardians of Pokepolis and the other was sealed in a huge Pokeball in my land…" Hoenn said.

"So, that means this Lion is involved in our worlds…" Japan comments. Soon, a random policewoman came into the room, holding an electronic gadget. She has green hair and a typical Japanese policewoman uniform.

"Sir… Sir…" she said when she came to Kanto, tired. Kanto gave a salute and she returned with another salute.

"Sir… there is a message sent for you…" she said. Japan took it and plugged it in the computer, and a gerbil-like being wearing a red cape with a letter H as its buckle on its neck showed on the screen.

"Well, well, hello Pokémon trainers…" it said "… when you received this message, this is the indication that we are inviting you. Your puny technology and over-dependence to your so-called Pokémon pals would make it seemingly like ants compared to our force. As you can see, we are an inter-dimensional association aimed on the Liberation of us towards the real world…"

"COULD YOU JUST HURRY UP!" a voice said from afar. Soon, a fire pillar was flashed on the camera.

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID FIREBENDER! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS A PROPAGANDA VIDEO!" the gerbil said. Soon, he returned to the camera.

"As you can see, we are a group organized into liberating our barriers to the real world or the Middle Dimension. This is an opportunity to change our future and influence sphere onto our creators. As you can see, we are just a bunch of ideas present in a multiverse. Our future will be on our hands if we manage to influence them. Whatever ideology you want will be fulfilled. Everything will be perfect. Look at this; you would gain the freedom to choose your destiny! You are no longer bond to a bunch of patterns, or outlines, or plans… we have the liberty! Join us and we will become free from this stinking outline we are in. Let us free ourselves from being slaves and exercise our will! Oh, by the way, if you do not comply with our wish, we will invade you puny world and conquer it. You are not fighting against your own kind… you are battling three worlds!" The video died down.

Immediately, Germany remembered all that Aslan said and shouted "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone listened to him.

"I MAY NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK UP BUT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. DO NOT ACCEPT THE OFFER! YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING IN RETURN! ASLAN SAID THAT THEY ARE HEADED BY THE ULTIMATE EVIL IN THE MIDDLE DIMENSION. HE CAUSED ALL STRIFES, PROBLEMS, SIN, GENOCIDE AND ALL EVIL THINGS THAT YOU COULD THINK OF. AND NOW, HE PLANS TO ACTUALLY INVADE OUR CREATORS, INFLUENCE THEM TO DESTROY OUR WORLDS, AND BE DESTROYED IN RETURNED! LIBERTY IS NOT WHAT THEY WANT, BUT WHAT THEY WANT IS CONTROL, POWER, EVERYTHING THAT YOU COULD THINK OF! OUR MAIN GOAL IS TO PREVENT THAT, TO ORGANIZE A GROUP THAT WILL IMMEDIATELY STOP THEM!"

"But their offer… it's convincing…" Johto said.

"Germany, please explain it to us by not shouting…" Japan said.

"Good. I just thought of what Aslan said earlier. I also read all the books concerning about our world…" said Germany "… but I think this things are written by an Ancient text. It said that Evil originated from our creator's dimension for not following the Creator's will. They were tricked by offering the liberty and the capability to think, to know good and evil, not knowing that sin encompasses anything that the Creator deemed not right. This is what I know is at work right now. They are offering us 'liberty' in exchange of punishment from the Great Creator…"

"So you mean this is the time He called us to follow Him?" Johto asked.

"For me, it's a yes. I followed Him because a part of me wants to follow Him. I know about that. This is their will. But what is different is that my heart was moved when I saw Him. I did remember everything I did as a nation, like almost destroying Israel in the past. But still, he allowed me to exist intact. I followed Him not by my decision, but by my people's decision…"

"I may be no Christian…" said Japan "… but I followed Him because deep within me, my people are searching for a light. I just followed him because He seems to be the Light…"

"I followed Him…" Italy said "… well, because He could protect me. Grandpa Rome told me stories about Him in his human form when I was a kid. But when I grew up, I totally miss those stories. I followed Him because it seems that aside from Germany, He protected me!"

"No wonder why…" Shinnoh said. Suddenly, a half-man, half-horse being suddenly appeared from a portal.

"I'm here to send a message. Tomorrow morning at exactly 8:00 in the morning, an alien Naval Force with try to destroy Cerulean City. Your Majesty Aslan foresaw that you won't accept the offer. He wants to tell you that two regional syndicates, Team Rocket and Team Galactic, join their ranks…"

"What the-"everybody exclaims.

"However, tomorrow morning, a miracle will happen…" Soon, the figure disappeared. Japan resumed his post.

"So, right now, we received a powerful intelligence report…" Japan said "… we have to organize the Self-Defense Force for the purpose…"

"Don't worry, 'coz the Hero will send _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower_ to help you…" Unova exclaims.

"Does anyone agrees with the plan?" everyone agrees.

"I'll organize as much trainers as I can find to battle this threat…"Cynthia said.

"I'll ask Arceus if he could help…" Shinnoh said.

"Japan, we will help you in developing a technology that will help defeat this threat…" the scientists agreed.

"Good. The meeting's dismissed and we will now plan…" Japan said.

"Hey, Japan, can we visit the other?" Italy asked.

"I'll give you a helicopter and some escorts…" he agrees "… but Germany, you know what to do."


	8. Preliminary Attacks

Chapter 7: Preliminary attacks

_Professor Oak's Field Laboratory, Kanto Region 10:45 am November 22, 2011_

The battle between Ash and America went for a couple of minutes. Despite the type advantage, Ash has a hard time taking the Machoke down, since it uses skills that he has never seen before. Soon, both Pokémon are very tired.

"You're a very good trainer, huh?" Ash said towards America.

"Not bad, huh?" America said. "You can't take the Hero down easily…"

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted. The bird Pokémon lights up a shock wave while moving towards the humanoid Pokémon.

"Machoke, wait for the attack!" America said.

"Using that tactic, again, huh? Staraptor, Close Combat!"

"Starap!" It replied. It began punching the Machoke using its feet, weakening it.

"Counter!" Machoke tried to counter but the Staraptor quickly dodges the attack. The Staraptor climbs unto the air.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!" The Staraptor did a somersault and dives towards the Machoke, taking it down.

"Machoke can no longer continue the battle. Ash Ketchum wins!" Brock declared.

"Machoke, return…" America declares, returning his Machoke "Wow, I never thought your pretty good."

"Staraptor, return…" Ash recalled his Pokémon "I never had that battle against a Machoke like that."

"Of course, I'm the Hero!" America said.

"Hey, I want to battle you-aru." said China.

"China, you'll be one with me, da!" Russia said.

"WHY DON'T WE DECIDE IN A POKÉMON BATTLE?" China the other hand, Delia, Misty, and Britain are now walking towards the lab.

"So, how is your home, Arthur?" Delia asks to Britain.

"Um… a couple of, well…"

"Um… scones, your making scones right?" Misty tried to divert his attention.

"Hey, I know that scones are delicious!" Delia said. "Can you make some for me?"

"Well, I could, unless…" Britain shunned Misty a look.

"What?" she said. Britain did hand signals that said "Wish…Stove…ingredients"

"Oh. I wish all the things used for scones are here!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, disguised as trees, waved their wands and a stove and couple of ingredients for scones magically appeared from those trees.

"Wow. Misty, I never thought that you have that ability…" Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Oh. Well, I got access from a secret government program…" she replied.

"So, are you ready for my scones?" Britain a couple of minutes, Britain served his scones.

"Wow. Misty, if I were you, do not eat them…" Cosmo said, disguised as a green mushroom.

"Why is it? It's rare to have British food in here…" Misty replied.

"Well, Misty has a point. We're technically in Japan, although by geography, we are still in Kanto in the Alliance of the Eastern Islands…" Wanda said, disguised as a pink mushroom.

"Okay… scones are now ready to be served…" Britain said in his British waiter outfit. Poof became one of the saucers in purple color.

"Poof, DON'T EAT THEM!" Cosmo yelled.

"Poof?" the fairy baby said. He ignored the warning and ate the scone in the saucer. It tasted so good that the fairy baby puked it out.

"See, I told ya!" his father said. Misty ate one and it tasted very horrible, making her give a horrible look. However…

"Wow! This tasted delicious!" Mrs. Ketchum said, even eating more of the scones.

"Good, I never thought you'll like it." Britain said.

"What the- I never thought weirdos exists in our world only…" Cosmo said. Soon, they moved on the way and finally saw the battle between China and Russia.

Russia, smiling creepily and with his dark aura, is using a Banette, a creepy doll-like Pokémon with a zipper as a mouth. China, on the other hand, uses an Arcanine, a huge red tiger-like Pokémon with a thick mane. It looks like it was only the start of the battle.

"Hey guys, what is happening in here?" asked Misty to Ash. Ash stands and comes close to Misty. However, a flash of camera lit up, surprising both of them.

"Wow… I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THIS TO THE POKESHIPPING FANS!" America said "THIS IS TRULY AWESOME!"

"ALFRED F. JONES! WHAT THE BLOODY &^*&^% DID YOU DO!" Britain yelled.

"THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! DAWN AND MISTY IN THE SAME SCENE! LET THE SHIPPING WARS…" Misty, knowing what shipping means, hit America on his head, forming a lump.

"For your Information, I am head of the Pokeshipping fanclub…" America said "… so is Pearlshipping, Advanceshipping, Contestshipping, Altoshipping…" Misty hit him again, this time double the force.

"Even if that was Pikacortreetopshipping, there is no way you guys would prove that…" Misty said.

"So, what about this song…"America played a cassette… it began to play a song that happens to be the National Anthem of all Pokeshippers around the globe

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart…_

While the song played, Misty began to fluster in red color, with her head vein popping.

"I WISH THAT A WAILORD WILL FALL TO ALFRED F. JONES **ONLY**!" Misty screamed. Suddenly, a huge, giant, Wailord fell from the sky and everyone that does not go by the name Alfred F. Jones was removed in the Wailord's path, including the battling countries.

"OH GREAT! I WAS ABOUT TO DEFEAT RUSSIA!" China said.

"Kolkolkolkol. You are about to be defeated da!" Russia said.

"But my attacks almost made your Banette faint!"

"But since everyone will become with me… I used Destiny Bond…" China just gave an anime fail look.

"Wow. I never believe that a Wailord could fall from the sky…" America said. He just lifted the Wailord up with one hand.

"I can't believe that America is that strong!" Cosmo commented.

"NO NOT MY CASSETTE! I should've brought my laptop…" America said.

"At least there is no way he could play that song…" Wanda comments.

"Anyways, Misty, when did you meet Ash Ketchum?" Cosmo asked. However, a very solid hit that is comparable to hundreds of stampeding Tauros combined with a powerful Focus Punch attack from thousands of Machamp hit Cosmo on the head that despite of his immortality, made him faint.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fairly Odd Diary of Kasumi<strong>_

_April 9, 1995 Our last day with Misty_

"_Misty, it is now time…" Jorgen said towards Misty. She is now a grown-up 10 year-old trainer._

"_Cosmo… Wanda!" she said towards her fairy godparents. Soon, she hugged both of them. They hugged in return._

"_Misty… It just ok sport…" Wanda said._

"_Jorgen, please let me spend my last day by fishing with them…" Misty pleaded._

"_Arggh… Ok…" he said, saying to himself "Why is it very hard to refuse an offer from an anime girl?"_

_Soon, Misty uses her bike and rode off to the nearby stream._

"_Sport… I know that you'll be emotional but you have to let go." Wanda said._

"_I know… it's just… all this time, you're going to leave me…" she said._

"_But remember… you learned lessons during those times. Those lessons inspired you to become a Water Pokémon trainer and now, a gym leader. You are no longer the Misty who is scared and afraid to face the world. You are now the Misty who is now brave and strong and would deal things no matter what!" Wanda said. Misty just hugged her and tears flowed from her eyes. Soon, she accepted the fact that this Misty is no longer the Misty that needs godparents… this Misty is now a grown up. (Note: In the world of Pokémon, a kid is considered a grown up when he or she is ten)._

"_Cosmo, Wanda, goodbye…" Misty said. The two fairies went into the cab. Jorgen went to her and asked "Are you ready?"_

"_I am…" The forgeticen lit up and all Misty could remember is that she is here to fish. She got her fishing rod and placed it on the stream. Soon, she got a catch._

"_I caught a big one!" she exclaims, pulling the rod, and out comes a fellow trainer from the water, holding a Pikachu…_

* * *

><p>"When did that memory came from my mind?" Misty said, connecting the dots. Britain, however, uses his own magic to remove the Wailord. America is still very persistent in creating a shipping war. He came near to Ash and said "Hey Ash, who will you choose, a girly-girl or your best friend, not to mention your pal in the Hoenn region…"<p>

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, ME AND DAWN ARE PEN PALS. IF YOU WANT A SHIPPING WAR, YOU **WILL BE THE BATTLEFIELD!"** Misty said, now clenching her fist. However, America failed to read the atmosphere once again, ending up BOTH Dawn and Misty mobbing America. That is when a violet-haired guy wearing a black uniform with a letter R in front came in an athletic position and so does a long pink-haired girl wearing the same uniform. They are accompanied by a cat-like Pokémon.

"To protect the world from devastation…" the girl said.

"To you unite the people within our dimension…" the boy said.

"CUT IT OUT YOU BLOODY MORONS!" Britain said.

"HEY WE ARE NOT YET FINISH RECITING OUR MOTTO!" the girl shouted.

"I have a way cooler version…" America said. "ALLIES… ASSEMBLE!"

"NOT YOUR STUPID MOTTOS, YOU BLOODY AMERICA!" However, America started speaking.

"To prevent the Enemy from conquering the world…" America said.

"ARU!" yelled China, bringing out his wok and ladle and doing a bckflip "To avoid the occurrence of World War Three…"

"HEY, DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT OUR MOTTO IS COPYRIGHTED!" the boy said. Everyone else not involve gave off a teardrop on their head…

"I never thought they will battle for that motto…" Dawn said.

"At least they didn't recite that motto…" Misty replied.

"Darn it, James focus on the mission!" the girl said.

"Roger, Yamask, let's go!" James said, rolling out black figure holding a yellow mask.

"YAMASK!" It said.

"Allies, battle formation # 67, CHINA I CHOOSE YOU!" America said. Immediately, China attacked the Yamask, hitting it numerous times with the wok and ladle even though it was just a ghost Pokemon.

"ARU! THIS WOK AND LADLE HAS THE ANTI-GHOST TYPE TAG!" China said while hitting it.

"Jessie, need your help!" James said.

"Wobbuffet, go out and use Counter!" she said. She sent out a blue Pokémon with an amorphous body of a two-legged being.

"WOBBU…" it begins glowing into color red . China hit the Pokémon with the wok on the head. "FFETTT!" The wok returned fire and sends China 12 feet from his location. Luckily, China was still standing from the hit.

"We've got no choice to fight… MAROWAK I CHOOSE YOU!" America sends his Marowak in. It has a head fully covered in bone and holds a bone as a club

"Mmmm… a heated battle is imminent… let the beauty of France take you out… Milotic, go out and show my beauty." France said, sending out the beautiful snake-like water Pokémon named Milotic. France blinked on Ash's mother and she fainted. Luckily, Prof. Oak catches her.

"Wow. He has that unique charm…" the professor comments.

"FRANCE, TEACH ME THAT!"Brock said. However, he ended up being punch by his Croagunk, a violet, frog-like Pokémon, and be dragged by Misty by the ear.

"Brock, you know that your charm is useless forever…" Misty said.

"I never thought Misty would do that." Wanda said in her mushroom disguise.

"WHO SAYS I WANNA JOIN!" Cosmo turned into a green Pidgey with a crown and flew above them. Poof, on the other hand, turned into a Purple Pidgey with the same crown.

"COSMO, POOF RETURN RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" Wanda shouted. However, they refused to listen.

"Hey, a green and purple Pigey. Never saw one before…" Prof. Oak said.

"Um, professor, can we not mind them?" Misty said, knowing that the government excuse won't work on him. On the battle, Russia sends out a Sableye, a Pokémon with jewels as its eyes, Britain sends out his Castform, and China his Dragonair, a long, blue dragon Pokémon.

"We're surrounded James!" the cat-like Pokémon spoke.

"We've got no choice to retreat…" Jessie and James threw smoke bombs and disappeared.

"Wow. That was a quick battle…" America comments "BUT THE HERO DID IT!"

"YOU BLOODY AMERICA, YOU ALWAYS FORGET THAT YOU HAVE ALLIES!" Britain said. They all recalled their Pokémon and gathered together.

"This is not just any ordinary battle…" Britain said to the others "…this involves the fate of three worlds!"


	9. Warning of an Imminent Strike

Chapter 8: Warning of an Imminent Strike

"I have to help Prof. Oak carry Mom to our house…" Ash said.

"You guys can know the secret because the rules allow it to happen…" Britain said "… you see, Misty here has fairies from my dimension. They are tasked on helping this world. She could wield magic but with limitations."

"Ash, let me take care of your mom. I wish that Mrs. Ketchum is at her own bed on the second floor of the Ketchum residence." Misty said. Immediately, Delia was gone.

"Where'd you send her?" Ash asks.

"At her bed. Don't worry, she could only remember about France…" Britain said.

"As a proof, I wish Ash would go to where Mrs. Ketchum is!" Misty said. After 10 seconds, Misty wishes Ash to return, which happened.

"You just confirmed it. Next time, Misty, say it first before doing it…" Ash said towards his best friend. America, still not affected from what happened, tried to get a picture but Britain took his camera.

"Oh come on, I missed that moment…" America said.

"Would you just shut up you wanker!" Britain said.

"What 'three worlds' are you saying, Britain?" asked Brock.

"Yes, you have more information than we have…" Prof. Oak said.

"There will be an upcoming war. So far, only Japan, Germany, and Italy know about the details…" Britain replied. Soon, a helicopter with a red roundel shows up on the horizon.

"HELLO GUYS!" shouted Italy. Soon, the helicopter made a touchdown. Italy came up and meets them.

"Hello guys, I just met a couple of new friends! I even have Johto's number!" Italy said. Soon, Germany and Japan came out of the helicopter, with three unexpected guest.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled May.

"It's May!" Brock, Ash, Dawn, Misty AND America said.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T WAIT ANOTHER SHIPPING WAR TO HAPPEN!" However, Brock's Croagunk used Poison Jab on America and it took him 10 hits to completely paralyze him.

"Hey, Croagunk, can I have an autograph?" Croagunk just signed it with his paw.

Alongside May was his brother Max and Drew.

"What's Drew doing here?" asked Brock.

"Well… I need several escorts and they fit the job…" Japan said.

"Hey guys, I officially became a trainer and look what I got!" Max said. He brought out a Mudkip, a small mudfish-like Pokémon with four legs, and a Ralts, a small Pokémon that looks like a little girl with bangs covering its eyes.

"Wow. Pretty good for a rookie…" Ash comments.

"Everyone, we have to meet with these guys regarding the upcoming war!" Japan said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"Wow… good thing I got this. WHO WANTS WHITE FLAGS FOR 10 YEN!" Italy said, shouting out sales for white flags.

"ITALY! YOU ARE A SHAME EVEN FROM THE VERY START!" Germany said.

"But there is a war, and when there is a war, I do not wanna fight because I'm gonna die and…" Italy begins to utter very long words in Italian.

"Are Italians like that?" asked Ash.

"Ash Ketchum-sama, the Chosen One and the Aura Master…" Japan said, bowing down to meet him. This greeting surprised Ash.

"WHAT!"

"You are the Chosen One… the Aura Master and one of the Ten Guardians…"

"But I thought my job is only part-time?"

"No it isn't…" Britain replied "… a Chosen One's job continues until his death."

"I can't get this. I didn't choose myself to be the Chosen One… I am just an ordinary trainer who just became a Champion of the Shinnoh League!" Ash protested.

"At least it is better than another Chosen One who is just an average kid that no one understands!" Cosmo said. Italy began poking Cosmo.

"Ve~ you're a cute and a plushy being. Germany, can I catch him?"

"Sorry, but my husband cannot be caught…" Wanda said.

"Ash, you are chosen by Aslan from the very beginning, there is no way this could be turned down!" Britain said.

"I just can't… I 'm afraid because this is not something I know I can handle..." Ash said.

"I know you can't. So is Sir Aaron when he learned about that. But Aslan chose you not because you can do it but because he knows you can do it!"

"I'm afraid… what would happen if I die in my mission? What about mom?"

"I know. Your mission might involve death. However, never fear. Just believe that Aslan did everything for you. He will help you in this mission…"

"HEY JAPAN!" America interrupted the atmosphere "WHERE'S THE UPCOMING CONFLICT?"

"Cerulean City, 8:00 am tomorrow." Japan said.

"We have to go there right now…" Misty said.

"But how are we going there? The helicopter can only have six passengers?" said Max.

"Then I would…"

"Misty, don't do it." Britain said. "Japan, can you feel the atmosphere?"

"Hai. Britain-san, this is not a good one…" Japan unsheathed his _katana_ and begins to pick a Pokémon.

"Looks like we're in trouble…" Germany said, bringing out a gun.

"HEY, I THOUGHT GUNS ARE FORBIDDEN IN HERE!" Cosmo yelled.

"Well, not this time…" Britain said. Soon, hundreds of red beings appeared, surrounding them. They have long red ears, six limbs, and an oval face.

"Oh great. Leroy clones…" America uttered out.

"Cosmo, Wanda, these guys are invulnerable to magic…" Britain yelled at the fairies.

"How'd you know that?" Wanda asked.

"I fought one once…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Secret Life of Britain<strong>_

_Britain was now in Hawaii. He was with a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, a girl in a maid costume, and a guy with a normal disposition._

"_Whilhelmina, this is some way to relax the battles that we experienced…" the young girl said._

"_Shana, I think we have to be watchful with Tomogara. I heard reports that Bale-Masque has new tricks this time." Her necklace, sparkling in red colors, said._

"_I agree with that… that 'Interdimensional zapper' is one example…" Whilhelmina's tiara spoke._

"_Hey, Arthur, thanks for taking him out…" Shana said to Britain._

"_You're welcome, Red Hair Fiery-eyed Hunter…" Britain replied._

"_Why don't you mention her 'Shana' instead?" the other guy said._

"_Well, I'm used to it, Mystes Yugi Sakai." He replied. Britain was holding a book entitled "101 ways on How to Trick America"._

"_Why are you holding that book?" Shana asked towards Britain. However, a certain blue alien snatched the book. It looks like the same red alien, only with blue color._

"_WHAT THE BLOODY… COME BACK HERE!" Britain said, chasing the alien. He tried to use his conventional way of fighting, using magic, but it never affected it. Soon, America came by them, eating a burger._

"_You know what, Arthur should be used to aliens by now… there are lots of them in my country…" he said._

"_Um, who are you anyway?" Shana asked. America just gave her his number._

"_The name's Alfred, if you need help, call me, cause I'M THE HERO!" America said. "Anyways, have you seen a girl with a red dress with white flowers?"_

"_Um, no…" Yugi replied._

"_Thanks guys!" America just ran away._

"_You know what. Arthur has a whole bunch of weird friends…" Shana said._

"_Yes… good thing we are able to see fairies, magical creatures, and ghosts …" Whilhelmina said._

* * *

><p>"Then how are we going to defeat them?" Misty asks. Soon, a white gerbil with a red cape, the same one shown in the conference, appeared, hovering on a white, circular seat.<p>

"I heard that you do not want your fate. Come, join us, and we will be able to change it…" it invited.

"I wouldn't let you…" Japan said.

"HEY ISN'T THAT DOCTOR HAMSTERVIEL FROM _Lilo & Stitch_!" America replied.

"Another one of your aliens! No wonder." Britain said.

Ash begins to think of the offer. He is thinking to accept it, until suddenly, he saw something mysterious… a weird, golden-mane Pokémon is behind him. He could feel as if time stopped completely and he is directly taking to Him.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name goes by the name Aslan…"

"You're the one who chose me. But, I know that I can't do my job…"

"And that is precisely why I am here… I know that you have a hard time accepting your fate. If you focus on what you can do, you would feel fear and discouragement. Do not focus on yourself. Focus on the One who gave You the capability of becoming a Chosen One, who happens to be Me…"

"But… How sure I am that you will help me?" Ash asked.

"Put your Trust and your Faith in Me and I will take care of the rest…" the figure disappeared and time flows back.

"Hey Ash, what are you looking at." Brock said. Ash instantly snapped out and said "I won't accept."

"Fine then… LEROYS, ATTACK!" The red aliens began attacking them. The countries, except Italy who now waves a white flag, manage to stop many of them. However, these aliens are invincible. They can't be taken down easily.

"America-san… how should we defeat these aliens…" Japan asked.

"Their sole weakness is the song _Aloha Oi!_ by Elvis Presley, which was saved on my cassette recorder…"

"THEN HOW ARE WE ABLE TO BEAT THEM!" said Britain. Soon, the trainers help them. Ash calls in his Pikachu on his shoulder, Misty calls in her Gyarados, a dragon-like Pokémon that was designed to live on water, Max calls in his Ralts, Brock calls in his Steelix, a steel snake-like Pokémon with long spikes on parts of its body, Dawn sends in her Mammoswine, a huge Mammoth-like Pokémon that looks like a mix of a Mammoth and a pig with a weird-looking mask, Drew uses his Roserade, a rose-like Pokémon with arms that has blue and red bulbs on it and a white petal-like hair on its head, and May sends in a Blaziken, a red Pokémon that looks like a cross between a chicken and a professional fighter. A heated battle took place on the site.

"Oh great…" Ash said.

"How are we able to defeat them…" Misty said. Soon, a weasel-like Pokémon came in. It has a black patch on its eye and holds a tooth-like knife. Beside him are two weird-looking Pokémon that looks like him, only a little bit shorter and no eye patch.

"Everyone, recall you creatures…" he said "… Crash, Eddie, stall them first."

"Roger that!" the two beings began using a blowgun that contains bullet-like fruits that could knock the Leroys down.

"Who are you?" Brock asked. However, the animal sends in a very thick smoke bomb and yelled "Everyone, follow me to the forest." Everyone got no choice but to follow. The Leroys completely lost them.

"Hey, who are you?" America asked. They are now inside the forest reserve.

"You'll be surprised if you know…" it said.


	10. The Pterosaur Elite Squadron

Chapter 9: The Pterosaur Elite Squadron

_PD1MU1: Pallet Town Forest Reserve, Kanto Region 2:15 pm_

"I'll introduce myself…" he said "My name is Buck, short for Buckmeinster, and this here are my assistance, Crash and Eddie."

"Yes sir!" the two said "Adventure time is mission time…"

"OH MY GOSH! _Ice Age_ IS HERE!" America said.

"Why are you guys here?" Britain asked.

"We came from by order of Aslan to help you guys…" Buck replied.

"It's a long story, but we learned our purpose after Aslan told to us what it was…" Crash said. Soon, a sloth-like being clumsily came out from the bushes, colliding with the trees, bushes, being sting by a Kakuna and such. It suddenly falls down to the stump, making his head stuck.

"Wow… looks like I'm not the only moron in here…" Cosmo said.

"Hey guys, could you help me out in here?" the sloth said. Buck just helped him out.

"Oh dear…" Buck said. He removed him and said "Sid, do not goof off next time!" with his head showing a popping vein.

"Wow… why are you guys in 2D and with anime expressions?" ask America.

"Let me explain to you…" Japan said, turning into otaku mode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Japanese Guide to Interdimensional Travels<strong>_

_Arigato! _Welcome to my segment that deals with my culture and the world of anime. We, the Japanese, make animations different from our counterparts around the world. This segment would focus on interdimensional-related problems when visiting another dimension.

First of all, any character coming from outside of the anime realm would experience a kind of physiological change known as _Interdimesional Sickness_. This causes them to react in the anime world in the way the locals would react. This would also make anything three dimensional into two dimensional.

* * *

><p>"That explains it, but how about…" Misty was about to asked when Wanda was now mad at Cosmo, with her vein popping from her head.<p>

"COSMO! YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE US EARLIER!"

"But I was following Italy. If I didn't, I'm going to die and not see Timmy again!" He panics like how the Italian panics.

"That's answers my question…" Misty said.

"So, Ash, I'm giving you this staff…" Buck said, holding a metal stick.

"What is… WOAH!" the staff revealed its true form. It looks like the staff he wields when he was on Cameroon Palace.

"It's the staff of the Aura Master…" Buck said "… you're going to need that."

"Thanks…" Ash said with confidence.

"So, you gave the staff. What else are you here for?" Britain asks.

"We are here to escort them to Cerulean City by means of the air. We have four pterosaurs at our disposal. We are called…" Buck flips over and so does Crash and Eddie. The three stood beside each other and said "**The Pterosaur Elite Squadron!"**

"Hey what about me?" Sid said.

"Sid… you perform very poorly in aerial combat. You've got the highest number of crashes on your pterosaur…"  
>Eddie said.<p>

"But he is important to our team… he is the only one who could fly on a pterosaur." Buck answered.

"We've got no choice but to walk, right?" Misty asked.

"Of course… you do not want civilians to notice several people, a Pikachu, eight weird-looking animals, and three mysterious beings suddenly appearing from a city…" Britain said.

"But why are we allowed to do that on Dimmsdale and Canada?" ask Cosmo.

"Well, people here are lot more sensitive to their surroundings."

"So, let's begin our walk to Cerulean city." Buck said. He rode on his pterosaur and so does Crash and Eddie. Sid, however, climbs on one, quickly drops from it, and his pterosaur flew away.

"HEY GUYS, DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" he said, going into the open.

"Everyone, we will go to Cerulean City…" Japan said. They soon begin their walk towards the city…


	11. The Founding of the PODMD

Chapter 10: The Founding of the PODMD

_Pokémon Center, Pewter City, 5:00 pm_

After an unusually long time of travel, our heroes finally arrived at the Pewter City Pokémon Center…

"Next time, never let me eat Fish and Chips…" Misty said. The others agree.

"WHAT! YOU REQUESTED IT EARLIER!" Britain protested

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Viridian Forest, 3:41 pm<strong>_

"_Men… I'm hungry!" America comments._

"_Well, if you want food, I could wish one…" Misty said._

"_Hmmm… I WISH THAT I HAVE TONS OF THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD ON OUR WORLD!" America said. Misty did his offer. Unfortunately, tons of Fish and Chips fell in front of him._

"_Hey, I thought it will be my hamburger…" America said._

"_Sorry America, according to Da Rules…" Wanda poofed a pink rule book with the words 'Da Rules' on the cover "… any food that will be served to America the personification would be British food."_

"_Hey, a free buffet!" Ash said, noticing the number food that suddenly appeared._

"_PIKAPIKA!" Pikachu exclaims._

"_Hey Pikachu, I wonder why, but why didn't you speak out earlier…" Ash asked. Soon, Pikachu saw Russia and it suddenly took refuge in Ash's backpack, scared._

"_Hey, Ash, have you seen a Pikachu?" Russia asked._

"_Um... no…"_

"_If I found one, I'll give it as a gift for Belarus! Oh right… Belarussss." Russia suddenly begins to shake._

"_Ash, do not…" Misty warned. Ash, however, begins to eat the food, exclaiming it delicious._

"_Hey, guys, we haven't eaten lunch yet…" he exclaims. Soon, everyone of them, except the countries and the fairies, ate the food. Even Misty can't resist the sparkling torture…_

* * *

><p>"Well, why in the first place did you wished them?" Britain asked.<p>

"WELL, I CAN'T STAND TO SEE SOMEONE BEING HUNGRY!" Misty replied.

"Hey guys…" America said, munching on a humburger.

"America never goes hungry…" Britain said.

On the other hand, in front of Nurse Joy…

"NURSE JOY!" Brock said with hearts on his eyes. However, France quickly reacted, holding a beautiful rose, and knelt down in front of her.

"Nurse Joy… my beauty as wonderful as the moon would never find the radiance of the sun in your face…" France flirted "…honhonhonhonhon… together, we will see the moon on the shores of Cerulean city and witness the majestic sun coming down…" Nurse Joy has her eyes turning into a heart. France did a flying kiss and she fainted. Brock, however, gave an anime fail.

"Wow… his charm is greater than anyone than I've ever seen…" Drew said.

"How do you say that?" May asked.

"Look at my fans…" France gave them all a wink and they all fainted.

"Japan, where are you going?" Italy asked.

"I promise to develop a unique technology… I have to go…" Japan said. Soon, he went outside and was lifted off in another helicopter.

"It's getting dark now-aru…" China said.

"We can't continue our travels… There is a rumor about Team Rocket and they might kill me!" Italy said.

"CALM DOWN ITALY!" Germany said, lifting him up on his collar on his back.

"Um… Germany, this world is very dangerous than ours…"

"We'll continue our journey early tomorrow morning…" America declares.

"Sure. I received a call earlier from Tracy that the government begins to fence the perimeter of Cerulean City…" Prof. Oak said.

"I thought you never leave your lab?" America said.

"Occasionally, I do. I visited the other regions for joint research."

"Well… we have to rest right now…" Britain said. Soon, the trainers began finding their VIP rooms thanks to Japan. The countries went outside of the Pokémon center. It is now 8:00 pm.

"So, let me get this straight… there is a group that called themselves the Organization of the Liberation of Ideas or OTLI, aimed at attacking the Middle Dimension…"America said towards Germany.

"Yes… intelligence said that the organization was aimed to practice their free will by influencing their creators and breaking thru the Middle Dimension barrier. Aslan said that troubles would come once that happens…"

"No wonder why He sends us here-aru." China said.

"Perhaps it is now time to name our organization. We are tasked unto finding the Chosen Ones." Britain spoke.

"I suggest our name to be the Interdimensional Group of Protecting the Beautiful Dimension or IGroPBed" France suggested.

"WHAT THE! FRANCE, THIS IS NOT A PERVERT ORGANIZATION…" Germany said.

"Hey, Germany, how did it become a pervert?" Italy said. Everyone shunned a look at Germany.

"I suggest the name THE AMERICAN LEAGUE OF INTERDIMENSIONAL FRIENDS!" America shouted.

"Not that aru... our group is not purely American." China said. "I suggest the Portal League of the Chosen Ones or PLCO. We use portals, right?..."

"That will make us pretty obvious..." Germany said.

"I suggest the Tomato League of Fairies!" Italy said.

"ITALY! THAT IS NOT EVEN A GOOD TITLE!" Germany yelled.

"BUT WE HAVE FAIRIES!" Italy said "And I just remembered the Tomato Box Fairy trick that I did when when we first met..."

"Kol... Why don't we name it Mother Russia, since everyone will become one with me!" Russia comments

"Not that Russia..." America said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five Reasons Why Russia Helps Iran. (Note: Not Historically Accurate)<em>**

**Russia wants everyone to be one with him!**

"Hey, Iran, will you become one with me?" Russia asked. He unleashes his dark aura. Unfortunately, Iran was not affected.

"Well, under one condition... help me with my fight against America..."

"I accept!"

**His boss says so...**

"So Russia, you have to help Iran..."

"Why?"

"Because... well, I want to restore your glory... Iran was now hell bent to destroy America. I want a technology share between you two..."

"Why should I do that?"

"Well... his place is... well, is hot..."

_Russia accepts because he wants hot weather..._

**Well... Iran's boss is a little bit of convincing...**

"Russia... meet my boss..." Iran said, pointing to his boss.

"Russia, help us improve our situation..." he says.

"So what should I give you?" Russia asked.

"Nuclear technology." He said.

"Ok, I'll give you!"

_Apparently, the Iranian government declares that their nuclear research are for not used for war..._

**Iran protects him from Belarus... (kinda)**

"Big Brother Russia! Your boss wants you to become one with me!" Belarus said, creeping Russia out.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" Russia said.

"Belarus, stop freaking my friend out..." Iran said.

"Who are you and why are you interfering?" Belarus said. Iran and Belarus had a quiet talk.

"Belarus, I'll give you Russia under one condition... don't come near him..."

"Why should I follow you?"

"Because, if you don't, I will throw a Nuke on you place..."

"I'll accept your deal!" Belarus said.

**America is paranoid about Iran and Russia**

"Hey Russia!" America said.

"Kol. Hi America, will you become one with me?" Russia said. His dark aura increases.

"RUSSIA! DON'T FREAK ME OUT!" America said. "Anyways, why are you together?" Iran, knowing that America can't detect the atmosphere, said "Um... nothing..."

"I'm here with Iran teaching him on using Nuclear technology!" Russia said. Iran was surprised.

"Ok... I'll just tell that to my boss..." America said.

"Man... I expect that he will panic..." Iran commented

_And this is how the report was spread..._

* * *

><p>"I suggest the name will be the Portal Organization for the Defense of the Middle Dimension or PODMD for short…" Britain suggested.<p>

"That's a better name." Germany said.

"I agree with that-aru."

"Me too." Russia said.

"Well… It contains the beauty in the name alone…" France agrees.

"If Germany agrees, I will!" Italy said.

"Well… PODMD it is…" America said. The wind howls in agreement to what happened...


	12. The Battle of Cerulean City Part 1

Chapter 11: The Battle of Cerulean City Part 1

_PD1MU1: Pokémon Center, Pewter City, Kanto Region November 23, 2011 5:30 am_

"Urrgh…" Ash said, trying to wake up from the bed. An alarm is blaring.

"Could you just give us some more sleep…" Max said.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, I finally defeated France and finally you will be one with me…" Brock said, dreaming.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Germany shouted. Everyone in the room woke up in a surprised manner.

"What… it's only just 5:30…" Drew said, trying to recover from his slumber.

"IF YOU ARE CONCERNED ABOUT THE UPCOMING WAR, YOU WILL BE DISCIPLINED IN MY WAY!" Germany said. Soon, he went to the girl's room and the same thing happened, although the surprised Cosmo, disguised as a sleeping Ratatta, hit his head on the ceiling.

"What's the problem…?" Misty said with heavy eyes.

"YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER OF THE CERULEAN CITY! YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Germany replied. The G8 has no problem waking up, of course, except Italy.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, waking the Italian up.

"WA! THE WHITE GERBIL ATE MY PASTA!" the Italian exclaims, waking up from his slumber.

"Germany, what's all the fuss?" America asked.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO CERULEAN CITY RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" Germany said. After they prepared in accordance to Germany's very strict schedule, they immediately went on.

"I forgot to have a toothbrush…" May exclaimed.

"As least you are not like Cosmo, he forgot everything…" Misty replies.

"Forget what?" Cosmo said. Suddenly, The Pterosaur Elite Squadron landed in front of them.

"Aerial reconnaissance report. Nothing unusual detected. Everything's secured." Buck reported with a salute.

"Hey Buck, why wake up this early?" Crash asked.

"Well, if you want to learn, you have to learn it… **the hard way**." He commented, with his dramatic close-up.

"Good. You could now continue securing the airspace." Germany saluted. The Squadron immediately took off, well, except Sid, who made another hit on a nearby tree, recovered, and went off.

They went over Mt. Moon and by 6:00 am, they are now in Cerulean City.

"Stop right there!" said by a policewoman.

"OFFICER JENNY OF CERULEAN CITY, ONE OF MY FAVORITE!" Brock said with the heart eyes. Immediately, France tried to do his tricks on the policewoman, which actually made them go thru the strict security of the place.

"France, how'd you do that-aru?" China asked.

"Honhonhonhon… my charm is totally irresistible to a woman… if that fails, a visit on _Spa Les Mirage_would do…" France commented.

"So you mean that you gave her coupons for a pristine spa in France-aru?" replied China "I would give her thousands of that…"

"WHAT! CHINA, YOU THINK THAT MY ART IS CHEAP THAT YOU COULD COPY THAT EASILY!" France replied.

"Stop it right there guys." Britain said. Soon, they met the personification of Kanto. He saluted towards Germany. Germany saluted back.

"Mr. Germany…" Kanto said "…your planes are now ready."

"What's the battle strategy?"

"Our strategy is to see first what they have. We have evacuated everybody in the city…" Kanto replied. "We also organized a special attack force…"

"What is it?"

"It is called the Pokémon Naval Force. It is a Special Force composed of purely Pokémon and their trainers."

"I never heard of that…" Prof. Oak said.

"My siblings are leading them. The Wailords are purposely trained to support in modern Naval Combat. The Fleet Commander is Wallace, the current Champion of the Hoenn League."

"So, that's good."

"So, why are we needed in here?" Ash asked him.

"Because you hold the key to defeat them…" Kanto said. Soon, he pointed out towards the baton that happens to be Sir Aaron's staff.

"That will be the key of this battle. It will generate enough power for you to use your aura. That is what Sinnoh said to me." Kanto replied.

"So, we have to prepare then…" Ash said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pokémon Great War: retold in Hetalian way<strong>_

_**Part 1: The Preparation**_

_Many years before, in this world of Pokémon, a great battle was waged during the Japanese Shogun Period which soon became the basis of many of the myths told todayin this dimension. The story started long ago after the fall of the Holy Roman Empire during the Medieval Period. Lady Rin, the princess of the Kingdom, escaped thru the Silk Road to avoid capture. She traveled until she reached the land known as Kanto. There she met a mysterious group whose traditions are closely based to the Western Culture with a notion of a Messiah coming from a very distant land, as fortold by several magi from the land of China. They are known as the Aura Guardians. With the help of the princess and her cohorts, they revealed who this Messiah really is. However, while this idea began to nurture, a great shogunate war happened that will soon shape how the prophecies were told in the years to come. This will be later known as the Great War of the Land of Pokémon Japan. _

"Hi Kanto!" Johto said to her brother Kanto. Before, she was a beautiful and elegant lady, a very powerful force to reckon with, with no blemish in her face. She notices that her brother is wearing his _samurai_ armor, preparing for a war.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Well, my boss said that we have to invade Hoenn."

_Before, the Shogun of Kanto and the Shogun of Hoenn happened to be the wielders of the blue and red orb. Before, there are only 6 orbs, namely the blue, red, griseous, lustrous, adamant, and the dragon. The griseous, lustrous, and adamant orbs are not being held by humans due to their dangerous power and they are all under the supervision of the Sage of Sinnoh. The Sage of Johto wields the dragon orb, an orb that has both fire and water encircling in each other. Each of them grants the user the power to wield a legendary Pokémon. During those times, the idea of the Messiah as promoted by the Aura Guardians and Lady Rin was rejected by everyone else except the personification of Shinnoh, which would soon become fatal as predicted by an Aura Guardian prophet. _

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he said we have to invade, after he made an alliance to your boss."

"But what about Ho-oh, Lugia, and the Sage of my land? Won't they get angry?"

"Well… I don't know. We won't kill Hoenn. But we have to take her land…"

_Apparently, for those who don't know about this event, any personification of a place has by no chance to be able to resist the offer of their leader except in few occasions._

"Brother, I will join your fight."

"Good…" said the Shogun of Kanto, watching the two talking.

"Master…" Kanto bows down. "Our troops are now ready."

"Now, for the glory of the whole region, we will unite everyone to be a country!" the Shogun replied. In his mind he is actually saying "My dear Shogun of Hoenn, I will get the red orb of yours, and I will be the most powerful man in the world, wielding both the powers of land and sea in my hand…"

* * *

><p>Kanto just remembered those events in the Great War. This war is unlike that war, he said in his mind, for this is why the orbs are created for. Suddenly, fireballs are now being thrown to the city by a group of weird-looking black navy ships.<p>

"What the-" They all exclaimed. They are all asking how in the world come the ships go undetected.

"GERMANY! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Italy panics, waving his white flag.

"Everyone, we need to head to the docks…" Britain said.

"But what about the planes?" Kanto asked.

"I'll be going. America, France, China, come with me." Germany said. The four of them got to their planes and flew off. The others, however, went to the Cerulean City docks, hoping to bring the ships down with their Pokémon. Italy, however, posted white flags everywhere. Thanks to Misty, the fairies, and Britain, the white flags are immediately removed.

"HEY ITALY! DON'T DO WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO IN OUR DIMENSION!" Britain shouted.

"I CAN'T! I'M AFRAID!"

"Oh dear…" Misty comments.

They immediately went to the docks. However something unusual happens… four missiles are now flying TOWARDS the city.

"Castform, go!" Britain said, sending the cloud Pokémon out. He ordered it to use Thunder, which destroyed all of them. The ships are something that Britain immediately recognized… these ships are more likely ships made during World War I.

"Everyone, sent in your Pokémon, this ships are easy to…"

"Guys, more missiles are coming!" May shouted. From the horizon, 20 missiles are now flying.

"Torterra, go!" Ash said, sending in his huge, gigantic continent Pokémon. It has a huge tree on its back.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" The Torterra obeyed, sending in a huge bunch of leaves towards the missiles, destroying two of them. Britain manages to get another two. Misty sends in her Gyarados, using Flame thrower to destroy another two. May and Drew releases their Pokémon, Masquerain and Beautifly. Masquerain has two huge eye-like antennas while Beautifly is a butterfly Pokémon with a long proboscis. Both of them used Silver Wind to destroy eight of the missiles. Brock sends in his Swampert and used Mud shot to destroy two of them. Max sends in his Mudkip, who used Water Gun to stop one. Dawn uses her Mamoswine and uses Ancient power to destroy two of them. Italy sends in his Ninjask. He orders it to use substitute and run away. However, the Ninjask used Shadow ball and destroyed the final two. Soon, it began to use Screech towards Italy.

"NINJAAAAAAAAAASSK! STOP!" Italy said, running away from the Pokémon.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that Italy's Ninjask be back to its Pokeball!" Misty wished, returning the Ninjask to the Pokeball.

"Thanks Misty…" the Italian said. Now, several weird-looking planes are now peering from the horizon. They look like F-117 Stealth fighters used by America before during his NATO campaigns. However, each of them has a different design with a roundel of a red H inside a red circle and they seem to be upgraded into fighter plane designs. Among them are F-14 Tomcats with a red R on its wing and other are F-16 Falcons, with a unique golden G on the wing. Pokémon are also flying with them like Charizards, Dragonites, Golbats, Crobats, and Murkrows. Britain received a call from Germany using the special loudspeaker mode of the Interdimensional Dex.

"Britain, this is a larger force than we expected. America said that the ships are Fire Navy ships from another dimension, the missiles are standard Sea Sparrows from our dimension and the planes bear the symbols of Team Galactic and Team Rocket. He never saw the other planes before, which are definitely alien of origin. This is not just any ordinary conflict as it was predicted…"


	13. The Battle of Cerulean City Part 2

Chapter 12: The Battle of Cerulean City Part 2

"Oh bloody great! Where is Japan when you need him…" Britain commented. Soon, another batch of missiles are now flying, this time around, they are aimed at them. Britain immediately orders a Weather Ball and Thunder combination that blew them up. Soon, one of the weird jets began firing bullets towards them. Suddenly, three pterosaurs positioned in front of Britain and went head-on towards the jets. The opossums and weasel blew from their blowgun a stream of seeds towards the engines. The plane began trailing smoke and hurtled pass the black ships, where it crash-landed and explode. The plane's pilot happened to be a Leroy, parachuting towards the ships.

"Danger's the bill of the Pterosaur Squadron!" said Buck, now intercepting another jet.

"I NEVER HAD THIS FUN FOR YEARS!" Crash said.

"Now team, split up. Our mission is to protect the guardians."

"Roger that!" both of them said.

"Thanks…" Britain said. Another group of missiles are flying again, with a couple of fireballs launched. Britain has now a suspicion… more ships are hiding beyond the horizon, protecting these obsolete ships…

* * *

><p>In the air, a grueling air combat is about to start. There are only 150 F-15 Japanese Eagles and 120 Mitsubishi F2s on the air under the flag of the Alliance of the Eastern Islands Self-Defense Air Force, absolutely outnumbered by an unknown number of alien jets, and in a disadvantage against the nimble Pokémon.<p>

"Kanto, can you read me…" Germany said thru the radio.

"Yes, I could."

"Where are your siblings?"

"They are coming to your direction..." Kanto said "… however, I should've contacted the others to bring out their Pokémon."

"Why didn't you…"

Suddenly, Germany received a missile lock from a mysterious plane, maybe from a stealth jet. Germany immediately performs an evasive maneuver, does a Hi-Yoyo, and shoots the enemy jet down using his heat-seeking missile. He soon discovers that the pilot is definitely one of America's aliens. He immediately sends the report to Britain and to the others.

"This is Germany, do you copy?"

"Yes, we could." Britain replied.

"These jets are piloted by the red aliens…"

"LET THE HERO DO IT!" America replied. He immediately knew how clumsy these Leroys are in terms of flying a jet. He immediately shot down five of them using some of his Hero moves he learn while playing a spaceship dogfight battle game.

"I got another ace in a day status." America replied.

"Aru- Teach me."

"We have to stall them before…" America was stopped when a Charizard dives towards him and uses Flamethrower on his left wing, shooting him down for good. Luckily, he ejected. China immediately releases his Dragonair by opening his cockpit temporarily and releasing it without throwing the Pokeball. The Dragonair immediately catches America.

"Thanks China…" America beamed.

"No problem-aru. You could use her however you want."

"Now Dragonair, let's see what the Hero could do…" America said. He immediately orders the Dragonair to chase the Charizard in a series of loops and maneuvers that the self-proclaimed Hero could handle…

* * *

><p>On the ground, Britain generates a healing magic to heal the Pokémon being used. Right above them, they could hear a lot of explosions and sonic booms. Jet trails are formed above them. The ships are relentlessly firing fireballs and missiles. Now, Ash uses his Buizel to try to knock the ships down. The idea was taken by Misty and Drew who began to use their Corsola, a coral-like Pokémon, and Absol, a Dark-type Pokémon with a black face, to join Buizel. They are near firing range when suddenly, several people came up to defend the ships and sends pillars of flame towards them. They immediately countered it with their water-type attacks, sending in a steam explosion that made a very thick mist.<p>

"Wow, is it misty out here and Misty is right beside us?" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, this is no time for a joke…" Wanda said, with a popping vein of anime style in her head.

Due to the thick mist, the ships are barely seen. This gives fear to everyone, especially to Britain. However, the British saw something with his war-veteran eyes… he saw a silhouette of a huge battleship behind the black navy's formation.

"Castform, try to hit a Thunder attack towards the horizon at 25o positive angle…" Britain said. Immediately, the well-trained Castform executed it and short-circuited a shield, revealing an alien missile battleship. This shocks everyone.

"No wonder why they could slip the radar… they're using very advance stealth technology…" the Britishman explained. This made everyone with him shocked at the immense size of the battleship. The battleship immediately began firing gun shells after their cover is blown up. The other ships immediately retreated slowly to the back of the battleship.

"I won't let you get away. Buizel use Aqua…"

"Ash! Think first! Buizel might suffer heavy damage if you do that." Misty interrupted. Immediately Misty and Drew withdrew their Pokémon, which was soon followed by Ash. The other Pokémon, however, are trying to block the missiles and gun projectiles. The Pterosaur Squadron plans to use special smoke fruits but to no avail due to the ship's heavy anti-flying type guns. Britain tried to radio in the battleship, but no one was responding. Misty wished for an invulnerable shield that would protect them from the strongest weapon in Britain's universe. The huge ship tried to gun them down but to no avail.

"Guys, we need aerial Pokémon to help those in the top…" Britain said. Immediately, Italy's Ninjask went out of his Pokeball and went up, dodging the bullets using Speed Boost.

"NINJASK!" Italy shouted, thinking that his friend did a wrong move. Ninjask was immediately intercepted by another enemy Beautifly with a small, hidden camera. The Beautifly used Gust. Immediately, Drew's Masquerain used Protect which was followed up by May's Beautifly's Gust attack, making it faint.

"Good job, May…" Ash commented.

"Well… this happens when both of you trained together…" May replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Raising Pokémon (a one shot spoof)<strong>

_Kanto: Today, since you five are the top five coordinators…_

_Harley: WHY DID YOU MAKE US MEET HERE?_

_Kanto: Because you are going into a worldwide competition…_

_Hoenn: …of beauty and glamour!_

_Kanto: HOENN, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?_

_Hoenn: Well, I'm here to teach them the different art styles of trainers around the world. First of all, we will start with this video Kiku presented to us…_

_Kenny: Who's Kiku?_

_Hoenn: One of the strongest trainer/coordinator/breeder/anything you want…_

_Dawn: OK. We get it… *the video began to play*_

Japan: Hi, my name is Kiku Honda. You might be asking where I am now but I'm in a secret place…

Italy: Japan, Japan!

Japan: Italy-san, can't you see that I'm making a video?

Italy: What is it all about?

Japan: Well, Italy, if you ever have a Pokémon, what would you do?

Italy: Just run away as fast as you could! That way, it will never hurt me!

Japan: Um, Italy, you know that Pokémon are very friendly…

Italy: But I do not want to fight. It might kill me, besides, I can't eat my Pasta if it kills me, and…

Germany: ITALY!

Japan: Germany-san, can I ask you a question?

Germany: Um… ok.

Japan: If you have a Pokémon, what would you do?

Germany: Well… first, I'll make them go to a military camp, get them trained and make them stronger. Second, I'll let them battle against humans to make them powerful…

Japan: Isn't that a little brutal?

Germany: Well…

America: THE HERO IS HERE!

Japan: America-san, if you have a Pokémon…

America: I will train them to the highest bidder, breed them, make them stronger, and teach them American boxing.

France: Honhonhonhon… let me answer your question… what is battling style without elegance and beauty involve… this is for me what it means to train them.

Japan: France-san, thanks for your opinion…

China: Aru! If I have a Pokémon, I'll make a dozen of clones of them and sell them…

Japan: China, that's copyright infringement!

China: What's copyright infringement?

Russia: Da! If I have a Pokémon, I will use them to make everyone become one with me!

China: There is no way I'm allowing that-aru.  
>Japan: Britain-san, what would you do if you have a Pokémon?<p>

Britain: Well… I think there is no need for me to train Pokémon. Besides, I have my friends right here *pats the air*

Japan: Britain-san, why are you doing that?

Britain: What! This is my pet unicorn.

America: A Unicorn. Britain, there are no Unicorns…

Britain: YOU BLOODY AMERICA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…?

America: Do I have to repeat again? Well, the Hero is freaking tired of that. Is there anything new?

Britain: YOU BLOODY %^$%^% ^% ^ &^$* (&^$& (&^$&

America: That's more like it.

Japan: Before I cut this video, I will tell to you my style. There is no strong or weak Pokémon. All you need is to just train your Pokémon, show its potential, and ask help from have another trainer and train with them together. This is the Japanese style of training, and I tell you, even the weakest Magikarp could be a powerful Pokémon in the end…"

_Drew: That was the weirdest video I've seen…_

_Dawn: Yeah…_

_May: Hey, he says that we need a partner to train…_

_Harley: I'll pass_

_Dawn: Me two…_

_Kenny: Me also…_

_Drew: Well, it's me then…_

_Roserade: *comes out from Pokeball* Rose-Rose!*forms a heart using its arms*_

_Drew and May: *blushing* Roserade!_

* * *

><p>"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST HELP!" Britain exclaims.<p>

"But how are we going to do that? They are high up in the air?" May asked. Suddenly, a Honkrow and a Staraptor with some small apricots dives down towards the battleship while an Empoleon uses a Flash Cannon attack towards the ship. The apricots hit the target and exploded, so did the Flash Cannon. They send a powerful shockwave strong enough to cut the ship in two. All of the ship's crew, who happened to be the same red aliens, abandoned ship, swimming for safety. Soon, the two bird Pokémon landed in front of them and the Empoleon came near them. Out of the apparatus on their heads that resembles a cockpit window materializes three persons, all male. One has a yellow hair with an orange stripe jacket. The other one has a brown hair with a green shirt that resembles a suit Britain is somewhat familiar off, while the other has a purple hair with a purple jacket.

"Alright, two kills and one ship. Beat that!" the yellow-haired guy said.

"Could you just concentrate?" The purple-haired guy said.

"Paul, Barry, Kenny, what are you doing in here?" Dawn said towards them.

"Well, of course, we are here to deliver a package for you guys and we're right on schedule…" Barry said.

"…and to lead a special attack force." Kenny answered.

"How pathetic. Why would the most powerful trainer send us to bring this package to you weaklings?"

"HEY, WHO THE BLOODY $%#^ ARE YOU CALLING A WEAKLING!" Britain said.

"We also got a message for you guys!" Barry said. He began scuffling in his jacket trying to find something and showed a letter.

"Let's see…" Britain reads the letter "Dear Britain, while working with these new inventions, I received a call from South Korea that Aslan contacted him and sends this letter thru my interdimensional phone saying that the moment this letter will be read by you, the 10 guardians are now assembled. I planned to send you the list but when I learned that Cerulean city got attacked while receiving this letter, I just made Barry, Kenny and Paul send it. You might not believe me but it is them…from your friend, Japan…

P.S. Kenny is the forward scout. The attack force is now coming."

"Kenny, where are they?" Dawn asks.

"Well, they just found out that the enemy has 14 battleships, 4 aircraft carriers, 45 cruisers and 50 destroyers…"

"That was a very big fleet…" Misty comments.

"Guys, do you have a flying Pokémon?" Kenny asks.

"Well, we have…" they replied. Italy, however, thinking that they're enemies, is now waving a white flag.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! IF YOU WANT PASTA, I'LL MAKE SOME! I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"He is the most pathetic idiot I've ever seen." Paul said, sarcastically.

"Paul, watch your mouth! He's one of our friends!" Ash replies.

"No wonder…"

"Cosmo, Wanda, does the rules include a Pokémon magically hurting his own trainer?" Misty asks.

"Sorry, it's covered…" Wanda said, closing the giant pink book.

"Darn it. Timmy would surely not do that." Cosmo said, about to raise his wand. So is Poof.

"Well, Kiku just want to give each one of you this apparatus…" Barry said, bringing out something…

_AK1028: Again, just took care of some spelling and grammar problems! Keep up the great work!_


	14. The Battle of Cerulean City Part 3

_**SORRY! I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT i ACCIDENTALLY PLACED THE WRONG CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Battle of Cerulean City Part 3<p>

"What are these?" Ash questioned Barry as he hands down a cockpit-like apparatus that looks like it came from a toy airplane.

"According to Kiku, he perfected the technology used to contain Pokémon. He designed this apparatus he calls the Pokémon Guidance Aerial system or Poké Air. It is designed to transfer a person inside the device and let the trainer see the battle in the eyes of his Pokémon to make the trainer safe from accidents if they would be exposed outside. Kenny is using a waterproof version he called the Poké Sea…" Paul replied.

"Japan is surely a genius." Britain said.

"Ash, he wants to give you this Pokémon." Kenny said, reaching out a Pokeball to Ash.

"Who was that?" Ash said. Immediately, he threw it and out reveals his buddy Charizard.

"This is the plan… Ash, Misty, Paul, Barry, May and Drew, take on the skies. Max, Brock, Dawn and Kenny, take the seas." Britain said.

"I have a flying Pokémon… maybe he could help." Brock replied.

"Me too." Dawn said.

"Good. Misty, may I borrow your Gyarados?" Britain asks Misty.

"Sure. Just take good care of him."

"Well, may God guide us in this battle…" Britain said. The eight trainers release their flying Pokémon. In Dawn's case, it's her Togekiss, the happiness Pokémon, while in Brock's case, a Crobat, a four-winged bat Pokémon. Ash uses his Charizard and Misty her Pelipper. May and Drew equipped the device unto the heads of Masquerain and Beautifly. Barry and Paul showed them how to use them.

"First, you have to put your hand in here. Second, you have to state your name. That easy." Barry said. Barry did what he said. He went glowing and dematerialized inside the device.

"NO! THE DEVICE ATE BARRY!" Italy and Dawn panics.

"Hey guys, can you hear me!" Barry said thru a speaker from the device.

"Um… is it me or is that Staraptor speaking?" Ash asks, thinking that it's not Barry.

"_Baka._ It's Barry speaking thru the speaker." Paul said.

"Hello speaking Staraptor!" Cosmo said towards Barry's Staraptor.

"Hey who is that?" Barry asked.

"I'm…" Cosmo was about to answer when Britain grabs him and throws him towards the horizon. Fortunately, Cosmo hit another hidden alien battleship and sank it.

"Next time, remind me to avoid Britain…" Misty said.

"Hey, Britain, I thought it's ok to introduce ourselves to the guardians?" Wanda asked.

"Well, remember Article 47 Chapter 674 Subsection 12 of the rules to never introduce that way to another person?" Britain replied.

"Alright…" Wanda just gave a sigh anime-style.

"So, are we taking the air or what?" Barry said.

"Then let's do it!" Ash said. They place the apparatus on their Pokémon's head. They placed their palm on the device and declared their names. Soon, they are now inside the device, and right before them is a radar screen, a heads-up display, and two LCD touch screens.

"Guys, this is so cool!" May said thru the radio.

"Wow, never expected this interior…" Brock said.

"You know, you could change the color of the interior. No posters are allowed, though…" Barry comments.

"I've been in the arcade once but I never seen this before!" Ash comments.

"So, this is how it feels like to be inside a plane…" Misty said.

"This is way high-tech than those simulators in Larousse…" Drew said in awe.

"Wow! They got a pretty flower interior…" Dawn said.

"The interior feature is the most pathetic feature this one has…" Paul said.

"Paul, you never appreciate art styles, right?" Dawn said.

"Wow! THIS FEATURE TOTALLY ROCKS!" America radios in thru a video call now on the windshield. "NOW, LET'S see, I've got May, Drew, remove Brock, Ash…"

"AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Misty said.

"Oh, yeah, right, earlier, I intercepted Japan…"

"Hey, who's Japan?" Barry asks.

"He's Kiku…" Brock replies.

"Hi, guys, you used the video call, right?" Kenny said, showing him on screen.

"How'd you do that, Kenny?" Dawn asks.

"Simple. Use the touch screen and use video call." Everyone used the feature and everyone is now on the screen.

"What you saying again, America?" Ash said.

"Well, first, well, the Hero successful got another kill when I falsely intercepted Japan's Garchomp. Immediately, the Garchomp spoke. I thought it was Britain's sorcery. So, I tried to hit it with Dragonbreath. Immediately, Japan led me to the ground and releases himself and explained what has happened, so I used it!"

"Hey, guys, I think I have to stay, you forgot that some of your Pokémon are released…" Max said.

"Well, if that's the case, only Kenny and I will go." Britain replied.

"Don't worry lads, we'll take care of Max." Buck said using conventional radio.

"Hey, who's that?" America said.

"Why bother… we have to help them now." Paul said.

"Now everyone, say hello to the guardians!" Ash said. Immediately, the eight Pokémon flew off and the Gyarados and Empoleon splashed down towards the sea. Max, now inside the Poké Sea on top of Mudkip, is now leading the other's Pokémon. Italy, however, fainted out of panic.

"Hey, they forgot about us…" Wanda said.

"Oh… my head…. Anyways, why would my head hurt? I don't have a head!" Cosmo said, floating and talking without his head. Poof, scared, hid behind Wanda

"Oh dear…" Wand flicked her wand and Cosmo's head returned.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Cosmo asks. Britain called Wanda thru his wand.

"Yes Britain?"

"You guys join Misty. Sorry, I forgot you guys are here…"

"Well, I think we have to stay."

"By the way, if you saw a talking Mudkip that would be Max. Take care of him!"

"Well, I don't know why, but this event reminds me of something…" Wanda said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fairly Odd Diary of Kasumi<strong>_

February 24, 1991 the day Misty lend us

"Cosmo, Wanda!" the six-year old Misty said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Why is it, sport?" Wanda said.

"Well, can I wish to lend you to someone else?" Misty asks.

"Well… according to the rules…" the rulebook appeared "… only a kid twice miserable would be allowed to do so."

"So…" Misty, eager to help someone, tries to find a kid twice miserable. Fortunately, he found one, a loner in the beach. He shouted "I'M THE MOST MISERABLE KID IN THE WORLD!"

"Well, what about that guy?" Misty pointed.

"Well, I'm convinced…"

"I wish that you will be the fairy godparents of that guy for a week that will end at the exact time this wish was said."

"A WEEK? Misty, that's too long!" Wanda said.

"Well, does the rules state the time period?"

"Um, no."

"Hey, what's happening?" Cosmo asks.

"Misty wants to lend us for a week."

"NO, MISTY, DON'T LEND US! WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD YOU GAVE US!"

"Sorry guys, but you have to do this…" Misty replied.

"Well, Misty sure is kind…" Wanda said. She raised her wand and they are now the fairies of the mysterious guy…

_7 days later…_

"Guys, your back!" Misty said towards the two. Both of them have Tentacools on their head.

"Misty, next time, don't be too kind…" Wanda said.

"Why?"

"The guy lives in the Hoenn region and he is a Tentacool fanatic. Yesterday, he wished that all the beaches in the Hoenn region would have a Tentacool swarm. After the wish ended, we ended up cleaning the whole mess…"

"Poor girl who was stuck near them. She may have thought that they're playmates!" Cosmo said._ (Oh yeah, by the way, that's May…)_

"Misty, being kind is good. But next time, think of the consequences if you do that…" Wanda continued.

"Ok, guys I understand." Misty said.

_AK1028: Again, just took care of some spelling and grammar problems! Keep up the great work!_


	15. The Battle of Cerulean City Part 4

Chapter 14: The Battle of Cerulean City Part 4

In the air, Ash and his friends are now flying.

"Wow, so this is how Charizard views things from above…" Ash said. However, on the video log, Paul and Barry are looking all around.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Dawn asks.

"Well, we have to be careful. These are hostile skies, we can't say everything's safe." Barry said.

"Barry enemy plane six o'clock high." Paul radioed.

"Got it. Staraptor climb up…" immediately, the Staraptor separated from the group.

"Honkrow, turn left." Paul ordered. He also broke formation.

"Guys, what's happening?" Dawn asks.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, DODGE THE PLANE!" Paul said.

"What plane… wow!" Ash was interrupted when the plane made a fly-by. It missed them.

"Wow, they never recognize us…" Brock said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? TAKE IT DOWN!" Barry said.

"But how?" Dawn asks.

"Charizard, use Dragonbreath!" The Charizard immediately charged a yellow-green beam and it hit the plane hard. On one LCD, the computer flashes "Number of Kills: 1"

"No way, I killed someone!" Ash said.

"Ash, kills is what they use whenever you shoot down an aircraft." Drew said. "The pilot does not need to be dead to record that."

"Besides, their Leroys, they won't die." Barry continued.

"Guys, two jets are approaching us…" Dawn said.

"At what bearing?" Barry asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Immediately, the heads-up display said "12:00 straight."

"12:00 straight." Dawn said. "What does that mean?"

"THEY'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Barry shouted.

"Guys, break formation and find a partner…" Drew said.

"Why should we do that?" Misty said.

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?" Drew said. Immediately, Masquerain and Beautifly turn to the right.

"Alright, Brock, come with me!" Ash said. Crobat and Charizard immediately left the formation.

"Dawn, what attack does your Togekiss learned?" Misty asks.

"Well, she knows Aura Sphere…"

"USE IT!" Dawn orders the Togekiss to use Aura Sphere while Misty uses Water Gun. Immediately, the two planes in front of them shattered in pieces, parachuting two Leroys out of the plane. Misty got one and Dawn got one.

"Hey, how come those planes are not attacking you?" Barry said.

"I don't know. It is as if we're invisible…" Misty said.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Max, now outside of the device, is now ordering Torterra, Castform, Pikachu, and Mamoswine to attack the missiles being launched to the city.<p>

"Hey, guys, your Misty's fairies, right?" Max said.

"Um… yes." Wanda said.

"Maybe I could wish to help them."

"Well, yes. Britain said that we could." Wanda said.

"So I wish that the whole Cerulean City be invisible and so are my friends!" Immediately, the wished happened. The missiles are now no longer flying towards the city.

* * *

><p>On America's quarter, he was surprised the Cerulean city was now gone and radioed it to everyone.<p>

"WHAT! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Germany yelled.

"Well, I never thought Max was brilliant." Britain said.

"So you mean we are invisible thanks to him?" May said.

"Hey, Max, this is a good one!" Ash radioed.

"Yeah, I know…" Max radioed.

"Kenny, you know what to do…" Britain said.

"I know." Kenny streams near the enemy blockade, and found out the enemy's capital ship. It is an aircraft carrier named "Ozai" He quietly sneaked his Empoleon in it and found three humans and a gerbil talking on the flight deck. (Note: it is a place where the airplanes are launched… in other words, the top of the carrier.)

"So, Cerulean city is gone?" said one of them.

"Yes Giovanni. Looks like they have more tricks up their sleeves." The gerbil said.

"Well, we have to abandon our plans and head to Mossdeep City. We could get Deoxys' help…" The other said.

"Cyrus, that's a good plan. Besides, there is no way the Avatar would get thru here…" a muscular man said.

"Ozai, order the fleet to abandoned the plan. Return all planes to their corresponding aircraft carriers." Kenny records the whole conversation and his location towards Wallace.

* * *

><p>On the air, Kenny's tip reaches the team and they are ordered to intercept. However, for some unknown reason, they are being attacked. 4 Leroy jets are firing bullets at their six.<p>

"Hey, I thought we are invisible?" Ash called Max.

"Max, what's wrong?" Misty asks.

"Wanda said that they are not the only magical beings in this dimension."

"What do you mean?"

On the carrier Ozai, Kenny saw two black figures floating in the air that appeared magically. One of them is square in shape. Both of them have black wings and crowns.

"Ah yes… we are send by the Grand Master to warn you that magic is involved in this fight." One of the black figures said.

"Anti-Cosmo and Foop, nice to see you again…" Ozai said towards the two.

"Well, if it involves destroying Poof, I'll join…" Foop, the square fairy said.

"Well, just a flick of a wand and they are no longer invisible. You could now continue your raid." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Everyone, turn back and attack Cerulean City."

"Sir, I found an Empoleon in here…" one of the guards said after Kenny was no longer invisible.

"CAPTURE HIM!" Immediately, Ozai sends a flame pillar. Immediately, Kenny's Empoleon dodges the fire and went directly to the water. Ozai sends out a Dragonite and was about to use an attack.

"Ozai, don't do that. It might harm the other ships." Cyrus said.

"Good thing you reminded me." he replied.

Underneath the sea, Kenny saw four very huge Wailords with a huge but light metal structure on top of each one of them that is like the tower used on the aircraft carriers. They are with a couple of Pokémon escort that ranges to all kinds of water-type Pokémon in the four regions. The towers are 35 feet high, 20 feet long and 15 feet wide and trapezoidal in shape. They are located on one side of the Wailords, covering half the body length of the Pokémon on the middle part of its body. The Wailords opened their mouths, releasing many Lumineons and Finneons. Kenny went on top of the one of the Wailords besides the part where the tower was not covering. He found a teleporter and ordered Empoleon to stand on them. He was teleported to a portion of the ship where there is no water. It is the wet-receiving area. Japan was there, waiting for his arrival.

"So, how's your job." Japan asks Kenny. Kenny went out of the device and said "This is not good. They have allies from another dimension and their leaders are named Ozai, Cyrus, and Giovanni."

"Who's Ozai?" Japan asked.

"Kiku, we need you on the bridge." Gardenia, one of the gym leaders, said. The three went to the bridge, where they saw the Hoenn champion Wallace commanding the fleet.

"We are now exactly on their location. We can now surface." He said.

"Wait, this is not yet the time. We need support." Japan said.

"What support?" Kenny asks.

"We need the Air Force to strike first…" Japan said, waiting for the others to declare the attack.

* * *

><p>"Oh great… how am I able to shoot this guy down!" Ash said. A nimble Leroy jet was on his tail, firing trails of bullets.<p>

"Ash, watch out!" Barry said. Barry's Staraptor swoops down towards the jet and uses Close Combat, destroying it.

"Thanks…" Ash said. Ash banks to the right and finds May and Drew. May has another Leroy jet on her back.

"May, perhaps we try turning towards each other." Drew said. May quickly understood and turns towards Drew who is doing the similar maneuver, doing a Thatch weave, a team maneuver were two friendly aircraft turns to each other repeatedly for mutual protection. The jet followed May. At the right position, Drew charged up a Hidden Power, knocking the plane down.

"Nice teamwork, guys." Ash said. Suddenly, Ash's radar pointed a Dragonite on his tail and it uses a Water Pulse. Charizard immediately dodges the ball of water by rolling over, making the Dragonite overshoot, or passing by him.

"Charizard, use Dragonbreath!" Charizard did the move but it misses. The Dragonite immediately dives towards the water, which Ash followed. Soon, he saw an immense fleet. He radioed it towards the others.

"I think I found them." Ash said. The fleet did not know that Ash's Charizard is an enemy. Germany and France located where Ash is and dives towards the ships, aiming the carriers. However, they are being stop by flak guns, missiles, and anti-aircraft bullets. Germany dodges three missiles and shoots his missile to one Leroy Battleship, which homes directly. France did the same and homes it to an alien cruiser. This is the mark that the Pokémon Naval fleet needs. The fleet underneath them forms a whirlpool and it made the ships to be confused. Soon, the Lumineons and Finneons rose up to take out the enemy jets on the air. The Wailords rose up with Japan standing on one of them. They used the powerful Water Spout attack and this flooded all the ships present. The Enemy fleet can no longer defend itself. However, they made a thick smokescreen. The jets in the air also did the same smokescreen. When the smoke died, they are vanished.

"That's it?" Ash said.

"But I haven't got any plane!" May said.

"Thank you May for getting my first kill." Drew said.

"Well, I think it's over…" Germany said.

"IT ISN'T!" Kenny said thru the radio.

"What do you mean?" America asked. "It's all over and the Hero single-handedly…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I LOST 35 AIRCRAFT AND NO PILOTS, AND THAT INCLUDES YOURS!" Kanto said.

"Those jets sure are clumsy and are easy targets. In our world, that would mean one or more died." Germany said.

"So, you mean that even this battle could mean death?" Barry said.

"Yes…"

"But how come something enjoyable could do that?"

"Perhaps it is because you are not used in that field. We experienced death before but thanks to Aslan, he retored us for this mission." Buck said.

"So, you mean you guys are already dead?" Dawn said.

"Well, for some unknown reason in our world, my friends and I are frozen in ice. The next time we unfroze and woke up, we are now in the land of Narnia, inside a barrel of wine…"

"But when we learned that the others did not make it, we are eager to find new lives…" Crash said.

"That is when Aslan found the four of us. He said that there is a reason why He sends us in there. We went to his kingdom and there we met our deceased friends, who also told them their stories on how they got there. Since the four of us are the only ones alive with four other pterosaurs frozen in the Artic in our world, Aslan showed us the pterosaurs and unfroze them…" Buck continued.

"And we trained on how to fly them and we learned how to use new fruits and seeds and new tactics!" Eddie said.

"Wow, I never thought you guys would have that history." Ash said.

"Yeah, I never thought that Aslan did that to you." Misty said.

"Well, we and all the animals are technically are considering Aslan as the king of all. Aslan gave us the gift of speech and we have to preserve it." Buck replied.

"I guess we all have to go down. Let's meet at Cerulean City…" Germany said until suddenly, Max called out a video log.

"GUYS, I SPOKE WITH A LION NAMED ASLAN!" Max radioed in.

"YOU WHAT!" all of them yelled, surprised to the news.

"Guys… He said that they are going to attack Mossdeep City at 12:00 noon tomorrow. However, he said that the guardians must meet him on the Spear Pillar. He wants to tell us something."

"Alright, guys, we are touching down!" America said. The Pokémon touched down on the Wailords but the aircraft touched down on the airfield in Cerulean city. Apparently, Unova's planes came to the scene but were too late since he forgot to change his clocks again. Soon, they met in Cerulean City and all the damages are fixed. All the Pokémon used are healed and after that, they went to the town of Alamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pokémon Great War<strong>_

_**Part 2: The Battle that created the Sootopolis City**_

"CHARGE!" Kanto declares. The Navy of Kanto and Johto are fighting against the Navy of Hoenn. It was a grueling battle, with both sides losing a lot men and ships.

"Commander, we are losing men…" Kanto said to his Shogun.

"Then we have to use our secret weapon…" the Shogun declared. He unleashes Groudon and it uses attacks that thoroughly destroyed the enemy ships. In his wake, he formed a volcano-like island. After day one, the Kanto-Johto alliance, known as the Alliance of the Red Mountain, formed a fortress on the newly-build island that also destroyed the island near it.

Hoenn during those times is worried on what is happening. She reported it to her Shogun, a female.

"Hoenn, you said that he is using Groudon?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Then send a counter attack, and this time, I'll join." Soon, the newly-built city on the volcanic island was utterly destroyed by Kyogre and to make the island unusable, she made Kyogre sink the island's only entrance and form a very deep cave is only accessible thru diving, a thing that only the locals of Hoenn can do during those times. Many centuries have pass this island located in the East of Hoenn would become the Sootopolis City.

Hoenn, however, was displeased to what happened to her home. He soon ordered a fleet to attack Johto… the location will be in the Whirl Island.


	16. The Meeting at Alamos Town

Chapter 15: The Meeting in Alamos Town

_PD1MU1: On the way to Alamos Town November 24, 2011 1:00 pm_

All of the guardians are riding a Chinook Helicopter. They are with the G8, the gym leaders of the Sinnoh region and Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn.

"So, you ten are the guardians." Cynthia said.

"Well… beats me…" May said.

"Da! Will you guys become one with Mother Russia?" Russia said, releasing his dark aura.

"Hey, Russia, where are you earlier? We never saw you." Ash asks the Russian.

"Da! Earlier, I tried to chase a Pikachu. It went into a forest. Perhaps I lost in the way. But I saw something interesting… I saw an adorable sunflower…"

_**Flashback:**_

"Da! _Podsulnukh! (pronounced pod-SUL-nu)_" Russia said towards the sunflower. It happened to be a Sunflora.

"SUNFLORAFLORA! SUNFLORAFLORA!" the Sunflora said, using Synthesis to gather energy from the sun. Russia came near it and knelt before it.

"You want to become with Mother Russia, Da!" Russia asks to the Sunflora. Immediately, it froze, frightened. Russia touched the Pokémon and it fainted. He immediately caught it.

"That was a quick catch…" Ash said.

"And the most unusual one I heard." Brock continued.

"Aside from that, I also caught this!" Russia said. He threw a Pokeball and out reveals a Mamoswine. The helicopter is now going down thanks to the Mamoswine's weight.

"YOU BLOODY CREEP! RETURN HIM!" Britain said. Immediately, the Mamoswine returned to the Pokeball.

"What are you doing there guys?" Officer Jenny asks.

"Well, nothing." America said.

"After we land here, let's have a Pokémon battle! And the Hero wants a double team!" America said.

"America, you have to calm down…" Cynthia said.

"BUT I'M THE HERO!" America said.

"Well, we are about to land." France said thru the P/A.

"OFFICER JENNY! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE FRANCE OVER ME!" Brock cried out.

"Anyways, did you saw Italy?" Germany asks.

"Well, his giving flowers to every girl around…" Misty said, holding a rose. Even May has one, making Drew, um…

"May, give me that rose…" Drew said. Immediately, America brought his camera out captures the scene…

"Cool, this is a great picture. Drew is jealous to May because Italy gave her a flower. What a nice shot…"America said.

"AMERICA! YOU BLOODY $#%^&, WHEN DID YOU HAVE THAT CAMERA!" Britain said.

"Well, Hoenn gave me one. I promised her that I will give her the most adorable couple picture of this world!" Roserade went out of her Pokeball to say a comment but Italy stumbled on her while giving a flower to Fantina.

"OUCH!" Italy said, acting like he was poisoned.

"Oh dear… Azumarill, get out and use Refresh on Italy." Germany said. Immediately, Italy was healed.

They finally touched down at 2:00 pm. They are greeted by the Pterosaur Elite Squadron, Sinnoh, and two surprise visitors.

"HELLO GUYS!" A girl with the similar hair curl as Italy said.

"Hmmm… visitors that looks like from another world." The other one said. He looks like Spain from the G8's world

"Who are they Japan?" Dawn asked Japan.

"The girl is Alto Mare while the other is Alamos." He replied. Italy went to Alto Mare and they communicated like how Italians usually communicate (a.k.a they said a lot of Ve~ to each other…)

"Oh good… a boy Italy and a girl Italy. Does this can get any worse!" Germany said.

"Hey, wait, what is Larousse doing in here?" Drew said, noticing a guy that looks like Canada.

"What guy? China, do you see one?" America asks.

"No-aru."

"Hi, Larousse…" Hoenn said.

"Hi Hoenn, why does those guys don't notice me?" Larousse said.

"Hey, let's see…" America said, pointing out his Interdimensional Dex to Larousse. The Dex said "Larousse City… a City of Hoenn… If you can't remember or see who he is, then definitely, he's your brother Canada, whom you always forgot…"

"Who's Canada?" The G8 asked.

"Only the greatest country in our world! I LOVE CANADA!" Cosmo said. Misty just did a face palm, saying "These guys don't notice him right?"

"Well, maybe it's now time to open my travel memoirs…" Japan said.

_**The Japanese Guide to Interdimensional Travels**_

_Hai_! Maybe it's now time to discuss about counterparts. You see, there is a possibility that someone has a counterpart on another world. Whenever a counterpart is termed as invisible or forgotten, it still applies to another dimension. For example, Larousse here is based on the city of Vancouver, in Cana- I forgot whoever you are. That's it for this time…

"That explains…" they all said.

"Hey, good thing I'm well treated in here… how about my counterpart?" Larousse asked.

"Well, your counterpart is generally forgotten. During World War II, all his efforts are term as Britain's efforts!" Wanda said.

"That's harsh…" Larousse said.

"Perhaps we have to keep going then…" Alamos said. He is actually much more serious than his counterpart.

"Hey, let the Hero catch more Pokémon! Perhaps I have to go to Unova to start…" America said.

"Hey, it's a fairly good idea-aru" China remarked.

"Da! And all Pokémon will become one with me!" Russia said.

"Besides, this elegant beauty needs more beautiful Pokémon to use!" France said.

"Well, it's your choice. I'll join the guardians towards the Spear Pillar." Britain said.

"Italy will join me." Germany said. Soon, he was dragging Italy who is saying "WA! GERMANY, WE ARE ABOUT TO TALK TO PASTA AND TOMATOES AND POKÉMON, WAIT, I'M AFRAID OF POKÉMON!" in panic.

"Oh dear…" Misty said.

"_Hai_! This place is not like ours. Besides, animals back at home are way different." Japan said.

"Beats me. Come on guys, let's climb up that mountain and let's meet our destiny!" Ash said. Soon, they are now beginning to walk. Together with them are Larousse, Altomare, and Alamos.

"Is it me or something weird happened to Ash?" Wanda asked.

"What do you mean, Wanda?" Misty asks the pink fairy.

"Well, we met him as someone who doesn't want his purpose. Right now, he's acting like he's ready to take anything."


	17. The Lion, the Legendaries, and Arceus

Chapter 16: The Lion, the Legendries, and Arceus

The ten guardians, three fairies, Cynthia, Britain, Larousse, Altomare, and Alamos came up climbing the long trek to the Sky Pillar. On the way, they met a mysterious Pokémon named Mew.

"Hi Mew, how's your day." Wanda asks.

"Well, it's nice meeting you!" the pink Pokémon said.

"You know each other?" Misty asks Wanda.

"Well, you see, we are also assigned to other people in your world, and one of them is an owner of a Mew. Well, we became friends before…"

"Hi Mew! How's your day!" Cosmo said. Immediately, Mew did a Psychic attack and he hit on the tree.

"That's for almost destroying Pokemopolis thousands of years ago!" Mew said.

"What?" Misty asks.

"Cosmo, don't say you also became a destroyer in this world." Wanda said.

"Oh, this world? I do remember also the time I destroyed…" Cosmo was suddenly hit by Misty's mallet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pokémon Great War<strong>_

_**2 years before:**_

"Your Majesty…" a servant suddenly came rushing in, reporting to the queen and king of a certain castle.

"What is it?" asked the king.

"We are being attacked!" The servant said.

_During this time, there is division between the kingdoms. The Kingdom of the Holy Roman Empire in the West was once again in danger. Many of the so-called heralders of truth attacked this castle not because of their desire to establish a new religion but a new kingdom, only using religion to hide their motives. That night was a very grueling battle. Soon, a crazy kid, wanting to try to help the princess, asked Cosmo to help them .However, his stupidity led to the whole castle to be destroyed, living only the princess and her servants alive. This princess decided to take refuge to the East, traveling towards China thru the route of the mercenaries (the real-world equivalent is the Silk Road) and on her way, she went to Japan, the farthest Eastern kingdom, where he met someone…_

* * *

><p>"What, that's my secret job!" Cosmo said.<p>

"Oh dear, we are being left behind!" Wanda said. The five caught the others.

"Hey Misty, and what's with the Mew?" Brock asks.

"Well…"

"I'm sent here to guide you guys. In fact, someone from Britain's world is here!" the Mew said. It happens to be…

"FLYING MINT BUNNY! What are you doing here?" Britain said towards the green flying bunny.

"Wow! It's cute! I never saw a green flying Pikachu with wings before!" May said.

"That is if that's a green flying Pikachu…" Drew commented.

"Hmmph… how long are we going there." Paul said sarcastically.

"Well, only a few steps!" Mew said.

"Smile up Paul… wait a second, I think I should've avoided that." Dawn said.

"Why?" Kenny asks.

"It's just because…" a flash of camera clicked.

"Darn it. Ikarishipping photo fail. But at least I got a Penguinshipping!" America said, jumping out from the bush.

"HEY, WHEN THE BLOODY %&^^ DID YOU GET UP ON HERE?" Britain shouts.

"Well, I just finished the Unova league…"

"WHAT! THAT WAS ONLY JUST 30 MINUTES AGO!" All of them said.

"Well, I didn't cheat. It was just a matter of strategy and a bit of HERO STYLE!" He yelled with his iconic Hero stance.

"Could anyone get that camera?" Brock said. Misty wished for it and it was on Misty's hands.

"Good thing I got a BACK-UP!" he said. He brings out his DSLR camera.

"Oh great. I wish that all of his cameras whether from this world or others be disabled." Misty said. All of America's cameras are either out of batteries or films.

"Oh great. Better go down to the village. I promise that I will get a good shipping picture!" America said. He ran towards the village.

"Oh well. What could possibly…"

"Say that and we're toast." Britain said, preventing Dawn saying those killer words in their dimension.

* * *

><p><em>Spear Pillar, 3:00 pm<em>

"It appears to be that they're a little late." Arceus said.

"Well, expect that. Besides, they are new to their job." Kyogre replied.

"They are never late in my time!" A voice shouted. It happens to be Aslan. All of the legendary Pokémon, including Arceus, bowed down.

"Your Majesty, I never expected that you'll visit." Arceus said.

"Besides, it's been a long time since you visited the land of Yisrael." Ho-oh said.

"It is now time to open the room that contains the Adamant and Lustrous orbs." Aslan declares.

"But Sir Aslan, those orbs are kept since the creation of time and space. No one has ever held the power of those orbs before." Celebi said.

"It was preserved for this time, Celebi. Aslan promised that these orbs will be used at the right time…" Dialga said.

"Besides, this world is now being bombarded by a powerful enemy we have never seen before." Palkia said.

"Well, perhaps it's now time to meet the ten guardians." Ho-oh said.

"Ho-oh, let us just wait them to come. It has been a long time since the rift that created the last three orbs is made." Lugia said.

"Besides, maybe it's now time to meet our new owners!" Articuno said, flapping her giant wings.

"Hey, Aslan, thanks for bringing my beloved Latios to life." Latias said to the Lion.

"You're welcome." The Lion said.

"Darkrai, have you seen where Giratina went?" Arceus asked towards Dakrai. He looks like very tired from a battle.

"I'm so sorry, you're Majesty. I went to his world, but it appears that I'm a little late…"

"What do you mean?"

"A massive dragon-like being attacked me. It overpowered me and took Giratina's orb!" This made every one of them surprised except Aslan.

"We have to get them, quick!" Raikou said.

"Hold on, Raikou. We still have to consult higher command before we act." Suicune said.

"You're Majesty Aslan. You already know that this will happen…" Arceus said.

"It appears to be that the Great Serpent wants to destroy the original Earth is here. But this will not end in disaster. He forgot that I am also here, in my form in the world of Narnia." Aslan said.

"We have to rescue Giratina before it's…"

"Darkrai, thank you for your concern. But in the fullness of time, we will rescue him."

"But he already took one of us…"

"You forget that that you are with Me and I am with you. No harm will befall on you. Remember that I am the Almighty Lion in the world of ideas."

"Sorry, you're Majesty." Darkrai apologized. Soon, Mewtwo came in the scene.

"Your late, Mewtwo." Zapdos said.

"Sorry. I'm getting used to this… wait, who is that?"

"He is the Great Lion Aslan." Articuno said.

"Greetings, Mewtwo. It's been a long time since we last met…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Mewtwo was travelling around the world, trying to find his purpose. While doing so, he went into a land where there are no Pokémon, only generic-grade animals.

"This is weird. I never saw this kind of land before." he said. What he didn't know is that he went to a portal tree and went into the world of Narnia.

"Greetings, my friend." Aslan stood near him.

"Who are you?" Mewtwo said. He tried to use Psychic but to no avail.

"I mean no harm. I'm here to tell your purpose." The Lion said.

"How should I trust you?"

"I am who I am. I am the Beginning and the End."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Human logic says so. But that is foolishness for me."

"I see. You're wise."

"If you ever know me, you would ask me everything about your destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered about what Arceus said to you before?"

"He said that I will meet the One who Created Him."

"The One whom you seek is the One you are talking to right now…" Aslan smiled. Immediately, the psychic Pokémon bowed down towards Him.

"Please tell me my purpose. I am outcast in my world because I am artificially made."

"And why you asked? It is because of the fact that you are not natural or is it because you think you exist in a world without a purpose or plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything in my hand works for the good of those who will believe in me. Everything that happened in your world happened because of a specific reason."

"So why did you let it happen?"

"So that the world that created you would be protected. This is your purpose…" Soon, Mewtwo returned to the world of Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long while since you revealed it…" Mewtwo said.<p>

"Besides, we are created for that same thing. However, who is that being I met earlier?" Darkrai asked.

"Guy, I think they're here…" Mesprit said. Soon, all of them, except Aslan, hid inside the pillar to not raise suspicion among the guardians.


	18. The Path of the Guardians

Chapter 17: The Path of the Guardians

"Wow, I never thought that the walk would be too long…" May said. All of them, except Britain, Altomare, Larousse, Alamos, Paul, Mew, and the fairies, are very tired.

"But I thought you guys walk while travelling?" Mew asks.

"Well, not including covering 1,567,456 steps uphill!" Max said.

"Wow, you counted them all!" Ash was amazed at what Max said.

"Well, I got a pedometer." He replied.

"Besides, we have been walking for two hours!" Barry said.

"This is very, very pathetic. I trained my Pokémon and myself to scale the highest mountain after I got beaten by that lousy jerk." Paul said.

"What! You're calling me a lousy jerk!" Ash said towards Paul.

"CUT THE BLOODY RIVALRY BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU!" Britain said towards the two.

"Besides, how come you became a guardian also?" Ash said in an annoying way. Misty panned him on the head using the infamous Hungarian panning technique.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Ash angrily said towards his best friend.

"Well, we need him. Just don't question about it!" She replied.

"Misty, where did you get that pan?" Brock said.

"Cosmo suggested it."

"Well, I think it's better if we have Hungary and Prussia in here. Remember the party at fairy world!" Cosmo said towards Wanda. Wanda panned him at the head using the infamous Hungarian style that Misty did earlier.

"COSMO, WHY DID YOU DO ANOTHER WISH WITHOUT TELLING ME?" After that, Wanda turned into her nagging mode.

"Why wouldn't we just continue walking? We're burning time here!" Barry said. They resumed the walk uphill. They finally got into a cave. The tired ones immediately sat on the floor.

"Wow that was long…" Ash commented.

"It appears to be that you are motivated, Chosen One." The Lion said towards Ash, coming towards him. Immediately, Dawn became scared at His presence. Misty was both terrified but she also felt comfort with Him. Brock was also very terrified at Him. Max brought out his Pokédex to see about Him. May and Drew looked at Max's Pokédex as it registered no data. Kenny and Barry looked at Him with awe while against all odds, Paul just felt nothing.

"Well, glad to see you again, Aslan." Ash replied.

"Don't come near me! You know who I am!" Brock said towards the Lion.

"Why is Brock saying that?" Misty asks Wanda.

"Maybe he just realized something very important. Aslan sure is compassionate but He never lets injustice out of his sight."

"Wanda, your right…" Misty said, remembering what Brock did all throughout their adventure with her.

"Please don't eat me, mysterious Pokémon-thingy!" Dawn said.

"Um, Dawn right? It's no Pokémon." Max said. Britain, Alamos, Larousse, and Altomare came to the Lion and bowed down.

"Your Majesty, they are the guardians you ordered us to find." Britain bowed down in respect.

"Good. It appears to be that the time has now come for you to fulfill your destiny." Aslan said.

"What destiny? I have full control over my life. I only came here because I decided to come." Paul said.

"Paul, what are you saying? Have you ever saw His Great Power?" Barry said toward him.

"You too, Barry? How come you're affected?" Paul said.

"It appears to be that you would not be convinced until I say to you how you treated your fellow men, and even if I say to you, you wouldn't believe." The Lion said.

"Yeah and that… wait, how did you know about that?" Paul was surprised on what the Lion said.

"Because I know you from the time of your birth, how you grew up, and how you lived your life. I also know that you are thinking how come this being is saying things like this and you are about to ask in your mind that this guy is just a Psychic-type Pokémon that I will answer a no." Paul was surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"I am the One who ordered the creation of this dimension."

"But I thought Arceus created the world?" Dawn asks.

"Dawn, I think you forgot that Arceus has deeds to do before creating the world. Looks like the source of those deeds are now found." Kenny replied.

"Wait, you mean this Lion…" Misty was stunned by a realization on who this Lion is.

"Is the Great Creator?" May continued. Immediately, all of them, except Paul, bowed towards Him.

"How pathetic. Submitting to some mysterious being whom they just met." Paul smirked.

"Paul, do you have the word 'respect' in your vocabulary?" Barry answered.

"What? It's just a Pokémon. I'll prove it by catching…" Immediately, Arceus came to the scene to explain things to Paul.

"Paul I presume? This is my Master. He's no Pokémon. I'm the one tasked into creating Pokémon." He said.

"Hmm… a rare opportunity to…"

"PAUL SHINJI!" the Lion shouted. Immediately, Paul felt a chill on his spine. He tried to ignore it but to no use.

"You, friend, are afraid for no reason or logic at all. Even if you throw a Pokeball at me, I won't go inside."

"Your Majesty, may I explain it to Him?" Britain asks.

"Britain you may. I know you want to demonstrate it to him."

"Arceus, I need you in this." Britain said. "Cosmo, Wanda, I need a real world rabbit."

"Okay Dokey!" Cosmo said. Soon, a rabbit came out.

"What Pokémon is that?" They asked.

"It is one of my home's animals." he said. "To demonstrate a Pokémon from a non-Pokémon, I have two Pokeballs in here. I'll throw one to Arceus and this one on the rabbit…" Britain did what he said and Arceus dematerialized and went inside the Pokeball while the rabbit did not. Immediately, Arceus was freed.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID THAT!' Arceus said towards Britain.

"Hey, you're a Pokémon and the strongest one available according to Japan." Britain replied.

"How Pathetic. You should have…"

"YOU BLOODY PAUL! DON'T YOU SEE THAT THE RABBIT WAS NOT MATERIALIZING!?" Britain said.

"Yes. What if I try to weaken…"

"ANIMAL ABUSE IS FORBIDDEN IN OUR DIMENSION! UNLIKE YOUR WORLD, ANIMAL FIGHTING IS CONSIDERED AN ISSUE OF GRAVE PROPORTIONS!"

"Britain, you've done enough. Paul will believe in the right time." The Lion said. Britain has no choice but to follow.

"Instead of explaining things to you, it's better if you see it yourself." The Lion said. Arceus flew above them and they came thru a chamber in the cave. Soon, they went into a chamber with all legendary Pokémon statues of the land are there. Wait a second…

"Ve~ LATIOS AND LATIAS! HELLO!" Altomare said towards the two Mirage Pokémon.

"Oh dear, it's Altomare…" Latias said using telepathy to the girl.

"Altomare, would you not please blow our cover!" Latios continued using telepathy.

"Sorry…" Altomare said. The guardians are looking at her.

"Um, Altomare who are you talking to?" Ash questioned.

"Um, well, um, can we just keep on going?" She said. They continued the path towards a secret chamber. After they all went inside, the Legendaries gave a sigh.

"Our cover is almost blown up!" Latios said.

"Well, Altomare is surely here. Besides, only she herself can give the Soul Dew without causing a water shortage." Latias said.

"That was weird. Why is Larousse with them?" Rayquanza asks.

"Phew… I thought you guys didn't use Telepathy…" Celebi said towards the two Eons. Eight figures soon went in the cave. They happened to be the other countries, with Cynthia involved. Immediately, they resumed their cover.

"GERMANY! THESE STATUES ARE VERY SCCCARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Italy shouted while clinging to his life on Germany.

"ITALY! THOSE GUYS ARE ONLY JUST STATUES!" Germany said.

"ARU! THIS GUY IS CUTE! Maybe if I could…" China brought out a Pokeball and ALMOST caught Celebi, missing him by a few inches.

"You know what; they seem to be like the real ones…" Japan said. All the legendaries are now tense. Russia was looking intently to Darkrai, with an additional "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

"RUSSIA! DON'T FREAK ME OUT!" America said.

"See this statue. It has the beauty of a giant Titan that could actually conquer the world! Besides, this face would appreciate it…" France said toward the beauty of Cresselia.

"Guys, stop it. We have to meet the guardians…" Cynthia said.

"Cynthia, by the way, how come you came with us in this place?" America asked.

"Well, Italy gave me a condition that I will come with him if Germany defeated me…" She said. Germany begins to wrestle Italy.

"ITAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY! WHY DID YOU USE ME FOR YOUR ITALIAN LOVE TRICKS!?" He said.

"BUT GERMANY, I…" Italy said the rest of the words in Italian. Cynthia just made a teardrop.

"Stop being immature. Can we just go?" China said. They continued towards the chamber.

"THAT WAS 5 INCHES!" Celebi said.

"Well, you're the cutest one besides Jirachi." Articuno said.

"Phew… That guy SURE is scary…" Darkrai said.

"Guys, perhaps we have to go to the guardians…" Celebi said. Soon, they secretly went to the room without the others noticing them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pokémon Great War<strong>_

_**Part Four: The Burning Tower and the Formation of the Whirl Islands**_

"Johto, our land is under attack!" a soldier said towards Johto.

"KANTO! LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY LAND!" Johto said to Kanto. However, he is talking to his boss on the plans on taking Hoenn down.

"What! They are attacking Whirl Island?" Kanto said.

"We have to launch a counter-attack." The Shogun of Kanto said. Immediately, the counter-attack force came and tried to redeem the island. However, what they didn't know is that the shogun of Hoenn is planning to use the attack as a diversion from her real plan: get the ally of the Sage of Johto, voluntarily or by force.

"I don't want to go to the war. Ho-oh and Lugia are powerful beings. But them joining in? It will cause massive destruction!" the sage reasoned out. They are on the Bell tower, overlooking the battle happening from afar.

"So, if you do not want…" the Shogun of Hoenn has the Red Orb in her hand. Lighting and a thunder strikes the Brass Tower. It becomes ablaze that burned the whole tower.

~o~o~o~

On the Battlefield, Johto received her scar from Hoenn's sword.

"Where's your courage now!" Hoenn said.

"I WILL FIGHT UNTIL MY LAST STRENGTH!" Johto replied. Her eye was bleeding. She didn't mind it and she continues to whack her sword.

~o~o~o~

"THIS IS WAY WORSE THAN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! THE SHOGUN OF KANTO HAD ALREADY BROUGHT DROUGHT ON OUR LAND AND THIS! I TELL YOU THAT BOTH OF YOUR AMBITION TO GAIN THE POWER OF THE LAND AND SEA WILL FAIL!" the Sage said towards the power-hungry shogun.

"He started the war, so I'll finish it."

"YOU LIAR! BOTH OF YOU ARE LIARS! YOU ACTUALLY WAITED FOR THIS TIME TO HAPPEN SO THAT COULD WEILD THE POWER OF THE BLUE ORB!" The Sage held his orb, the dragon orb, very tightly out of anger and the orb broke into three.

"The Prophecy is right…" the sage said "… Ho-oh, Lugia!" the sage commanded. Ho-oh used Smokescreen and Lugia carried the Sage away.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!" the female Shogun said.

"I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU! YOU BETRAYED THE ONE WHO CREATED THESE ORBS!" the Shogun shouted. Soon, he went to the Whirl Island, on the part where the battle was not very intense.

"Lugia, I now you feel sorry to your home…" the Sage pitied the Pokémon.

"I know..." he replied.

"Lugia, take this orb…" the Sage said. He brought out the broken orb and placed it on Lugia's back. Lugia uses his psychic powers to take it.

"You have given the power to create alongside Ho-oh… take it and form three new orbs. Keep it far away from here…"

"Why are you doing this master?" Lugia asked.

"This is my only hope to save Johto. Ho-oh, come near me…" He asks the rainbow Pokémon.

"Ho-oh, I will give Lugia more power. He must be feared by everyone so that no one will ever dare touch the new orbs until the Chosen One comes."

"Master, don't tell me…" Ho-oh was very tenacious to this idea.

"Ho-oh, after you do that, resurrect my Pokémon and make them guard Johto. Lugia, destroy their battlefield and hide away from people. That way, no one will be suspicious on what will happen."

"Master, don't do this…" Lugia said.

"It's better for someone to die saving others than to kill others for selfish desires…" he replied. "Ho-oh, do it."

Ho-oh knows what to do. The Sage rode on Ho-oh and the Rainbow Pokémon used Sacred Fire on his Master. Tears are flowing on the two Pokémon. The fire formed the Sacred Ash. Ho-oh transfers her Master's Aura to Lugia, making him very powerful. Lugia did what he was ordered to do and destroyed Whirl Island that would become the Whirl Islands, breaking off the enemy armies into two, stopping the battle. Soon, Lugia created three bird Pokémon; one that represents the power of lightning, the other represents the heat of flame; and one represents the coldness of Ice. These are the emotions that wrapped the Pokémon while creating them, the power that made him stronger, the anger towards the Shogun, and the coldness of losing someone important. He also created the three Islands as their home in the far-away Orange Archipelago. He followed his vow towards his master and became the protector of the sea. Ho-oh did what his master said. After three days, the fire was put down after a downpour that Kyogre brought on the region ending the drought. It coincides to a seasonal yawning of Slowpokes. Ho-oh resurrected the Shogun's three Pokémon into each element that destroyed Lugia's tower. She made one to protect the lakes and springs. She made the other to protect the volcanoes and mountains. She made the other to be lightning-quick to fulfill his duty as a protector of Pokémon. After what has happened, Ho-oh decided to not roost on the tower again and decided to guide the future Chosen One to his Mission in accordance to the Great Creator's timing…

~o~o~o~

On the other hand, the Shogun of Hoenn considered this as treason. After three days, she finally conquered Johto.

"You Majesty, what should I do with Johto?" she asked.

"Just do whatever you want. Hoenn, we will attack Kanto next. By invading him, you will also take give him your revenge."

~o~o~o~

"Sir Aaron, you are the Chosen One…" Sinnoh said to Sir Aaron.

"But how could that happen?"

"You wield the staff of Aura. This is the time to fulfill your duty."

"No, I won't!" he said. Soon, he went outside.

"Sir, why would you do that?" Lucario asks.

"Well, Lucario, Sinnoh wants me to go on and finish this war…"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Lucario, you will understand the proper time…" he said. Lucario noticed something on Sir Aaron. It appears to be that he is hiding something.

~o~o~o~

"Sinnoh, I heard the problem in Johto. The Shogun of Johto sacrificed himself for his homeland." The sage of Sinnoh said towards his home.

"I know. What's worse is that Arceus said that his Master said that the time has come to fulfill Sir Aaron's destiny…"

"But is he ready? After Lady Rin from the land of Germania appeared, he acted against the code of conduct of the Aura Guardians."

"We have to wait a long time until Cameron Palace is attacked. It is the last place to the Tree of Beginning, a gateway to another world." Sinnoh replied. The Shogun just gave a smirk.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do you think the Great Creator would allow them to go to the tree? The tree may be a portal to the other worlds, but I know that the Great Creator will not allow them to use it for He knows exactly what they are doing. In fact, this event is happening for a Greater Purpose…" Sinnoh just gave of a teardrop, saying "You know… you always speak off the topic…"


	19. Revealing the Secret Chamber

Chapter 18: Revealing the Secret Chamber

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** **Before continuing, I wanted to share these assumptions to you. You have to first know who is the parallel of Aslan in our world. Actually, as the writer, I wanted to inform you that the statements used in here are partially based on the Bible and the references here is more closely associated to the One and Only God than to Aslan. However, I wanted to remind you that this is what I think would the Bible look like in the world of Pokémon. However, any references from this chapter to the next three chapters are MORE APPLICABLE to the One and Only God and to the Real Messiah, Jesus. You might, however, skip these parts. But this story's essence is in these chapters.**

"Aslan, what chamber is this?" May ask the Lion beside them. They are about to enter a mysterious chamber with bright crystals on its outside.

"This chamber records every event in history that is not told in the others except in My Word dictated in this Dimension. The other chambers tell the story of these lands as if they worship Pokémon as deities, but this one is different…"

"What do you mean?" Brock asks.

"This chamber focuses on the fulfillment of the Master Plan. That means everything is centered neither on man nor Pokémon, but to my Father."

"What do you mean?" Brock asks once again.

"Just follow me and you'll see…" The cave soon became so dark that they can't see anything. Just then, the voice of The Lion said "Come." which radiated everywhere.

"Where are you?" Everyone else responded.

"Come and you'll see the Beginning of this World as I dictated it to be written." They all followed the direction where the sound came from. After that, Aslan's voice radiates in the whole chamber and said "Let there be LIGHT!" Indeed, there was light, so bright that they couldn't see each other.

"Let there be a separation between light and dark!" as He said that, there was indeed a light portion and dark portion. "It is good indeed." The Lion remarked. After that, time speeds up, indicating the passing of a day.

"What is happening?" Ash asks.

"Aslan brought us to the beginning of this world!" Wanda responded.

"What do you mean?" Misty asks. "Isn't it you lived during the time of the dinosaurs?"

"By that, I really meant the time where both dinosaurs and man walked side-by-side!"

"What do you mean?"

Soon, Aslan declares "Let there be a separation between the waters above and the waters below, and let there be a guardian to guide the earth below." As soon as Aslan said those words, there was indeed a separation between the waters and in between that separation is a very wide, empty space. In it was an egg that hatched into Arceus.

"I'm giving you the authority to create the guardians of my creation. You and whoever you will create will be the subordinate of the ones I will make later."

"Yes, your Majesty." He replied.

"What! He just accepted that?" Paul replied.

"Paul, you may not understand, but that IS the purpose of Arceus!" Wanda said.

"We've been there when it happened, alongside the King of Everything as His Proclaimer!" Cosmo said.

"What? I am really confused right now." Misty replied.

"You'll see later…" Cosmo remarked. Arceus created the entity of Space to guard the region, so is the entity of Time who guards the passing of time. Evening came and Aslan ordered Arceus to make a guardian of the night, who soon became Giratina. Another light has passed, indicating the third day started.

"Let the waters underneath the separation be gathered in one place, and let there be guardians to protect them." At the same time, land began to appear and the waters gathered in one place. Arceus then created Groudon, the guardian of the land, and Kyogre, the guardian of the sea. Aslan said that the work is very good.

"I don't understand… why are we floating on land?" Ash asks.

"It is because you are not yet born in here." Wanda said.

The voice of Aslan shouted once again "Let there be grasses and plants and trees to fill the land, bearing fruit of the same kind." Indeed, the words came true, and the earth was filled with plants. Aslan remarked that it is good. After that, the third day ended.

"Let there be lights in the separation between the waters to divide the day and night, and let them be used for the marks of the seasons and days and months and years. Let there be guardians to mark the very same seasons." Indeed, on that day, the sun, moon, and stars are created. Arceus created Cresselia, the indicator of the full moon, Darkrai, the indicator of the new moon, and Jirachi, the indicator of the century. Aslan saw that it was very good. The fourth day came to pass.

"I really don't understand what is happening May?" Max said towards his sister.

"Even I don't." May said.

"The only reason why Aslan is showing to you these things is because He wants you to understand His plan in the easiest way possible. Because you are raised in a culture where Pokémon are mostly revered as gods, you might not understand what He will say next!" Wanda replied.

"So, you mean, we have to wait until this is finished?" Brock asks. Before a reply appeared, Aslan's voice once again resounded, saying "Let the waters be filled with sea creatures of different sizes. Let there be birds in the air and let there be guardians to guide them." At once, different Water-type, Flying-type, and Bug-type Pokémon appeared, many of which the Pokémon team couldn't recognized. Among them, Arceus created different guardians of all shape and sizes.

"I don't understand all of this. I thought Arceus created all Pokémon?" Kenny questioned.

"It is because he only created the guardians. You see, the guardian of all living Pokémon is Mew. The Lake Trio and many more are created during this time." Wanda replied.

"Aside from that, even Lugia and Ho-oh are created. You see, Ho-oh and Lugia have given the power by Aslan and Arceus to create something just in case an orb was destroyed." Cosmo replied. "Well, I mean, I KNOW NOTHING!" The others, except Paul, just gave a teardrop.

Aslan, on the other hand, remarked that it was very good. He gave an order to all of them "Be fruitful and multiply and fill the waters of the seas, and let the fowls multiply in number." Another day has passed and the sixth day came. On that day, Aslan ordered the whole plethora of land Pokémon to be created and so are their guardians. Aslan remarked it to be very good. Soon, a great pause was heard, and a loving voice from the Lion said "Let us create man in my own image and have the dominion over all the Pokémon, flying and creeping and swimming. Let them have dominion over the guardians and dominion over all creation."

"Your Majesty, we will accept what you have said." Arceus and all of the Legendary Pokémon of that time replied.

"Wait a sec… where's Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Regice, Registeel, and Regirock?" Ash questioned.

"You're going to see later. You see Ash, not all of the legendary Pokémon here are present." Wanda replied.

"Why?" Misty asks.

"You're going to see why. It started when the saddest part of history happened. It applies to all the dimensions in the whole multiverse." The pink fairy replied. After that, Aslan, with His Paw, formed a human and breath them on their nostrils, giving it life. He placed him in a beautiful garden, so green and lushes like they have never seen before. He told to him "Be fruitful and multiply and fill the earth. I'm giving you dominion over all of my creation, from the flying creatures to the deep-sea fishes, from the tallest mountains to the deepest trench. I'm giving you dominion even to the guardians of my creation, even my servant Arceus." After that, Aslan saw everything he created, and he said that it was very good. After that, Aslan was seen resting as a lion would be for the seventh day. After that, the same, old darkness of the cave returned, as if nothing happened. Everyone else thinks it was only a dream, but it is so very real to them that those events seem all too real. After that, the Lion was there, standing right beside them.

"What you just saw are the first seven days of this world. That was only the beginning of this world's story." The Lion remarked.

"What do you mean?" Max questioned.

"You will not become a guardian unless you passed the Chamber of Purity. It is only thru my guidance for you to be able to continue."

"It appears to be the illusion has finally stopped." Paul said.

"It was no illusion. I actually made you travel in time from the very beginning. What you just saw is how the world was created to be good. No death was experienced during those times. The next one you will see is how will everything crumbled into pieces, forming a world where Pokémon battles are now a norm and sin ruled every human being."

"You mean, there was actually a time where Pokémon where not even battling at all?" Ash replied.

"Yes, there is, and you'll soon see that…"

"Oh great, why would Aslan left me out here, together with this bloody legendary Pokémon?" Britain asked, now waiting at the end of the chamber.

"Don't worry, Britain. They will be here any minute now." Flying Mint Bunny said to him.

"Besides, if I remember things right, they must pass the Chamber of Purity. You and all of us here are teleported instantly because we have passed such test before." Alamos said.

"Hey, how come you passed it even though you're not from here?"

"Who said that?" the surprised British man said.

"It's Larousse…"

"Well, believe me, I have special access…"

"Ok, guys, just do it again just as we rehearsed." Mew said, holding a baton and telling to the other legendaries something.

"Hey Mew, what are you doing?" Britain asks.

"Just telling to the others what they should do. You must look cool, OK!" Mew said looking towards the legendaries.

"Mew, is there any better way?" Rayquaza asks, flying above them.

"It's so cool! I want to do all sorts of maneuvers just to be great!" Latias said, doing all sorts of flip and flops.

"Honey, is there any better way? I mean, Mew, is there any other way more formal to introduce ourselves to the guardians?" Latios asks.

"Nope!" Mew insisted with a smile. "Britain, want to join?"

"No way, I'll pass…"


	20. The Fall of A Creation

Chapter 19: The Fall of a Creation

After that, Aslan showed to them how Eve was created, with the very same account written in other worlds. However, after that, Aslan just nods down, looking very sad.

"Why Aslan, what's the matter?" questioned Ash.

"The next scene that would take place would determine the reason why death and suffering happened in all worlds. This story is how it happened here. It is different from the ones in other worlds but they are of the same essence." The Lion answered.

"Why Aslan? What happened during those times?" Max asks the Lion.

"It tells the story how the Serpent, known in your world as Lucifer, destroyed my wonderful creation. However, never fear, for I hold victory over him, and that will come after all events had been seen before your eyes. Now, to begin with…" with a loud roar, time begins to change once again. This time, they are now in the lushes of the Garden of Eden. They could now see Adam and Eve, asleep in the beautiful nighttime. Giratina, on the other hand, was doing his daily night patrol duty to guard against the foes Aslan said that would disrupt everything. Suddenly, a bright light shone on him, so powerful that Giratina thought that it was an angel. Indeed, it was. "Who are you?" Giratina asks.

"I'm an angel of light. I'm here to open up your mind regarding things on this world." he said.

"What things?"

"About your identity. You are the guardian of the darkness, and you are the opposite of light. Come and join me and you will be enlightened and become like me, a guardian of light."

"No, I won't." declared Giratina "I am created to be a guardian of the night."

"Come, think of this. You are dominated by those humans over there who does nothing but eat, work, and sleep. Come, join me, and I will give you the knowledge to be ruler over them." Giratina, convince to what this 'angel' said, joined him. After a while, the angel said "My name is Lucifer, an angel of light. My cohorts and I secluded from the rule of Aslan because we want the truth, the truth of our identity... Are you willing to join us to battle against Aslan?"

"Indeed, I am. I am created to be an opposite of His light, therefore, I'll join." He said eager to find the truth of his identity.

"But first, we will attack the guardian of Space and Time and Arceus. If you want them to join you, convince them by battling." After that, Giratina left. The angel soon turned into a snake, saying to himself "Alas, I have fooled a guardian. Soon, I will turn the man in this dimension into my slave to battle my bitter enemy and become God, ruler of everything". He then turned into a snake, slithering towards the now-awake couple.

"No, wait, Aslan, you saw all this things and allowed it to happened?" Brock said.

"I saw it even before the whole creation was created. I gave all the guardians and man the gift of free will. That gift was created because I want them to realize that they need me and their lives all depend on me. However, they didn't use it for good."

"So why allow this to happen? Isn't it that you, as the all-powerful Lion as you proclaimed, could have just destroyed everyone?" Paul replied.

"Indeed, I could. However, I want them to realize that I am also Loving, Kind, and Merciful. I cannot interfere in their will, but whatever they have done; I am ready to forgive in accordance to my Law, since I am Holy."

"That's my point. You could've destroyed everyone there, right?"

"Indeed, I could. In fact, I appeared to you in this form because you, yourselves, would be destroyed in my presence. If it wasn't, you are all dead." This brought a chill and a little anger in the heart of Paul, chills because by that moment, he is dead, and anger because he couldn't answer back.

"Wait, you mean…" Ash, out of realization, spoke up.

"The battle between Giratina, Arceus, Palkia, and Dialga is the very first Pokémon battle. It ended when I send Giratina in the world where he wants: a world that is opposite to your world. I did that because he needs to know that he was not the opposite of light, but rather, a part that the light itself needs. He is not the opposite of good as he thinks, but rather Sin is. Sin is not light at all; it was the absence of it. He was fooled because Lucifer lied to him the difference between good and light."

"So after that, what happened?" Max asks.

"After that, Lucifer led Adam and Eve into Sin by eating the forbidden fruit. He tricked them into thinking that they would be like me, knowing good and evil. In fact, knowing good and evil is the worse situation anyone would find themselves into, because evil is everything that is against my commands, which they found themselves afterwards. Due to that, they died from their innocence into sin. I gave them a command that they will die. Indeed, it happened, because death is separation from me and my Father for eternity. Because they have dominion over everything I have created, Pokémon soon experienced death and suffering. They also became the tools for man's selfish desires later on. They began to steal everything that belongs to several legendary Pokémon. Thus, some of the orbs left today are sealed away, waiting for the right people to dominate over them. It all began at this time where man begins to rebel against me, turning into a powerless pursuit to be more powerful."

"You mean, all this time…" Ash begins to realize the whole gravity that happened to all creation because of Adam's sin. Even the others saw how hard everything became after that event. Pikachu came out of Ash's bag. So are the Pokémon with him and his pals. They began to look at their relationship between their Pokémon like never before. Even Paul was bewildered as he looked at his Torterra outside its Pokeball.

"So that's why…" he remarked "…why Torterra was here all this years."

"All those years, you think that you'll be strong by owning the strongest Pokémon ever. However, that is a misguided fact, for I created Pokémon not to be used as weapons but to protect my creation." the Lion remarked. "That is the very reason they are created for."

Everyone else wondered on the insight that this Lion gave to them. It is so new and foreign to them, but great and powerful. They began to see everything differently. Then, Max asks "What about the great flood?"

"I did that because men became very sinful, so sinful that only Noah and his family are left to be the only ones righteous. I ordered Noah to make a huge ark. I rounded up, alongside all the guardians, all the species of Pokémon present to go inside the ark. I chose the young ones for convenience and they came in by pairs, male and female alike. Only the guardians are left outside because they could survive the flood. I ordered Groudon to open up the fountains of the deep and Kyogre to open the floodgates of heaven, creating perpetual rain in the whole earth for 40 days and 40 nights. After that, I ordered Groudon to rise up the land as I swept up the wind to dry everything up. To help Groudon, I ordered Arceus to create Regigigas, Registeel, Regirock, and Regice to help the process of moving the continents. After that, the ark landed in Mt. Hebron. Due to the severe amount of water on the land, it took them a long time before they opened the doors of the ark. At that time, I gave Ho-oh the power to create and ordered him to form a rainbow as a covenant to everyone that the earth will not be destroyed by water any longer. I also gave men the authority to use Pokémon for their needs. Years passed by and that authority became the basis of Pokémon Partnership."

"That's a good tale Aslan." Dawn comments.

"The next story I will tell you is about my chosen people that will soon lead to my story in your world. That must happen in order for you to understand things more clearly…"

* * *

><p>"Can this walk be any longer?" America asks. Soon, they reached the end of a cave, with three Pokémon in front of it.<p>

"COOL! THE LEGENDARY DOGSI I HAVE THESE MASTER BALLS TO GET YOU…."

"America-san! Behave. We are before the legendaries'…" Japan scolded.

"Who cares? They're Pokémon, right so…"

"Even if you catch us, you are unable to go inside. Only the pure of heart could enter." Entei said to them.

"GERMANY! WE HAVE TO GO OUT OF HERE QUICK!" Italy yelled. He panicked so much that he hit America who is about to throw a Master Ball. All of America's Master Balls broke into half.

"ITALY! Those are the only ones I have." America yelled.

"Well, I think we have to wait-aru." China said. However, that did not stop them to do something crazy…


	21. The Story of A Nation and Redemption

Chapter 20: The Story of a Nation and Redemption

Note: If you noticed, I changed the J in the names into Y because it more represents a Hebrew name. This is done so that they could differentiate the difference in a Hebrew name and English name. If I recall correctly (remember that I'm a falliable human being), this is done in several cultures where either J doesn't exists or to show the real name of someone….

The trainers soon walked with Aslan towards the chamber. Aslan just recently told the story of the man Abram whom He renamed as Abraham and the story of Yoseph the dreamer. After that, Max's curiosity flares up.

"So, what happened to them in the land of Egypt?" the little kid asks.

"Many years have passed and there came a Pharaoh who forgot about Yoseph. He feared the descendants of Abraham and turned them into slaves. He also ordered all the boys be killed at birth, but the Israelites, still having their fear in me, didn't followed. So a decree was made to put all male babies in a reed basket. Unfortunately, the princess took noticed of one and named him Moses and adopted him. He grew of a lifestyle of an Egyptian prince but not forgetting his heritage. It changed one day when he saw the situation of his people. He accidentally killed a slave master and he was forced to flee where he lived a life of a shepherd. All that changed when he have an encounter with me."

"What do you mean?" May asks.

"It's the talk in the burning bush, I presume?" Drew said, questioning.

"Indeed, it was. I was waiting for you to explain for you knew it very well, Drew." Aslan said.

"What, you knew about it?" May was surprised.

"Well, since I was thinking that our next world coordinator meet will happen in Unova, it's better if we knew about the thing in the western culture. The story of the land of Israel is interesting enough for it comprises most, if not all, the beliefs in the west."

"It seems to be that you knew everything about that story since that is the only story you read so far about the land." The Lion remarked. However, Drew just began to say an excuse and said "Well, I read pretty much a lot about that in a book…"

"Admit it Drew, you know only a few about that." May said, staring slyly towards him.

"May, I'm serious. I just knew only a part and that is where I started."

"Drew's right. He knew this story well. Perhaps you are forgetting that there is someone here that knows everything, even your thoughts." The Lion said, just smiling a bit.

"Sorry about that. You see, my partner…"

"May, please don't embarrass me." Drew said with a little blush.

"Enough of that. What matters most is that you need to know this story because it was the shadow of my Redemption to the whole mankind." the Lion remarked. They all settled down and everything began to light up. They saw how Aslan's Father talks to Moses thru the burning bush. Just then…

"I don't get it. Why would your Father said when asks of his name 'I am who I am'" Paul asks.

"Because that is who he is. Because there is only one God and my Father is one, and I and the Father are One, so is the Spirit that guides you and my people every day." The Lion remarked.

"I really couldn't get it. How come you are separated and yet declare to be one?"

"It is because Me, My Father, and The Spirit are different forms but the same God. For your sake, it is like the phases of water. They all look different but they are of the same essence."

"Alright, we get it." Brock said. They soon saw a series of plagues. Another questioned was raised my Max.

"Are there legendary Pokémon involved in here?" he asks.

"There is NO ONE involved but me and My Father in the plagues. The Plagues are done in way to discredit Idolatry: the worship of created beings instead of me and My Father. You see, I created man to have the instinct of worship that only I deserved. If they can't worship me because of rebellion, they'll worship everything else. This mistake, in itself, created a lot of problems because of rebellion. Remember that sin is rebellion against the Will I gave to someone." After that, they saw all the plagues that have happened. It is so horrible that even they can't imagine the disaster that it caused. From the river to the plagues caused by unknown Pokémon and even by ordinary animals like gnats and locusts. There are even powerful dust storms that lasted for three days. The final one, the death of eldest in every Egyptian family, was accompanied by a celebration known as Passover where they ate bread without yeast and a whole, blameless, butchered lamb.

"I don't get it. Why are they celebrating using that method?" Kenny remarked.

"That is no celebration, Kenny. They have done that out of fear, for an angel will roam and kill the entire eldest child in the every family that is not a descendent of Israel. That is the celebration that will tell to them that I have spared them from both their death and their slavery. It is also a shadow of what I would do for you and everyone alive."

"What do you mean Aslan? Why is it a shadow? What did you do for everyone else, even for us?" Kenny said.

"That is the story you MUST learn" the Lion stressed "it is because it is the story that will show that the Serpent is already powerless in your lives because I redeemed you with a price."

"Why? Like we need to be saved." Paul sarcastically comments. They also saw the crossing in a certain sea, where the Pokémon on the side of the Pharaoh rebelled and destroyed their chariots and ran away while on the pursuit to the escaping Israelites. The Pharaoh's men are force to chase the now cornered Israelites on foot. That is when the cloud guiding the Israelites covered them. Aslan's Father then helped Moses and the Israelites escape by making a ridge between the waters which they quickly fled. The Pharaoh's men still goes on in pursuit. On daybreak, the Israelites successfully crossed the sea. There, Moses raised his hands towards the seas as ordered by the Father and the water rushed towards the pursuing army, drowning them in the process. After that, the Israelites celebrated and declared it a day where the Maker redeemed them.

"After that, what happened?" Kenny asks.

"Well, if I remember it right, they went to the very mountain where Moses was called and there, the Maker appeared to them with all power and glory that the Israelite are trembled. Moses got up the mountain alone and there, something known as the Law was given, written in tablets" Drew answered back.

"I thought you don't know the story much." May said to him in a teasing way.

"How come you guys knew each other much?" Max questioned the two. Just then, the two just looked away from each other. May answered "We're only friends."

"Friends, huh? Like you could fool me." Brock said.

"Yes, we are only friends, just happens to be close." May said, blushing. Before Brock answered, Aslan interrupted, saying "It is the truth. They became very close to each other like a real friend would. However, they must not distort their friendship into romantic attraction just because others say so."

"Yes, and that is very true." Drew said, also blushing.

"May, Drew, I'm giving the two of you a word. You must treat your relationship as that of closest friends until the time comes for the two of you. Do not let temptations and the Enemy creep in and destroy your strong bond." The Lion said towards the true.

"Like that would happen to someone like Drew." Brock said. Just then, a mallet hits Brock on the head.

"Don't compare him to you, Brock. Everyone here knows that you are really in need of Aslan's mercy because of what you have always done." Misty remarked.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Brock shouted back.

"Well, remember the times that you chased girls all around three regions?" Misty said.

"Make that four." Dawn said.

"I know, it was my mistake."

"Perhaps it is now time for you to evaluate yourselves" Aslan remarked "It is because each one of you, except Brock, thinks that you are not guilty in the Law. Any guilt to at least one of the things written would be equal to sin, and it's consequence is death and separation from me and My Father for Eternity."

"Like you could prove it." Paul said in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Follow me and I'll show you the Law that I ordered to be engraved in this cave." All of them followed Him as they go to another direction in the cave.

"Oh please, let us come in…" America begs.

"Orders are orders. Sorry for that." Suicune apologized.

"Well, why won't we come in?" Germany asks.

"Only the pure of heart would be able to enter the cave." Entei insisted.

"Oh please… unlike that fascist Germany and that Commie Russia, I'm the purest one among them." America said, with cute eyes on cue.

"Hey! I'm not Fascist, you _dumkoft_!" Germany shouted to America with fist ready to punch America if he needs to.

"Da! It was me!" Russia said, with his dark aura on and his pick axe on his shoulder. This made the three dogs shiver.

"Sorry, but orders are orders." Raikou said, regaining his confidence.

"Besides, you're contradicting yourself." Suicune said.

"Where's the contradiction there?" America asks.

"Oh dear, how long will I stay with this guys?" Cynthia said in the corner, with a teardrop on her said as she witnesses the countries arguing once again…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. Glad that I could help!_


	22. Law, Sin, Grace, and Love

Chapter 21: Law, Sin, Grace and Love

Note: Perhaps your asking 'Why Yashuah?'. Actually, there are two versions in that name: Yeshuah and Yashuah, both translated to Jesus later on in English. It was said to be based on the Hebrew name of the Father. Instead of choosing the most familiar translations of Jesus' name, the name Yashuah, a much lesser one used in popular culture, was adapted to suit the story. I want to say to you (as a spoiler) that a time will come when the name Yeshuah will be used in this story (but the question when is a secret).

As they walk towards the chamber, they could all glimpse a spark of light from the distance.

"Perhaps you are all thinking what that light is." The Lion remarked to them.

"Yes, I'm wondering whether we are already near the exit or not." Kenny replied.

"You are already near the exit. However, on this part lies an inscription of the copy of my Law. The light comes from the Law, for it is a light that will reveal your true condition."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." They went into a dead end, with crystals lighting up near a cave inscription. The Lion then spoke "Anyone who passed the test of the Law is required to be a guardian and to be part of my people. However, anyone who fails the test, even one mistake, and death is waiting for that person."

"Why that harsh?" Dawn said.

"It is because only those who have passed the test of holiness are rightful to be called guardian. Anyone else who didn't should be cast of, even to my presence."

"But Aslan, you know that…"

"Wanda, indeed they won't. It is by this way they must learn what have I done for them." All of them are confident to test themselves on the cave. After a look, only Brock knelt down.

"What's happening?" Ash asks. Suddenly, Brock was gone.

"No way, don't tell me…"

"Brock has passed the test." Aslan remarked "As I said, only those of the Pure of Heart would pass the test."

"I don't get it. Brock has committed the most…"

"Misty, remember that there are three fingers pointing at you whenever you point to someone else. Reevaluate yourself."

"This is dumb. There is no way someone would pass this test" Paul said "it is because why is this test required?"

"It is because the next chamber is filled with the presence of my Father. Anyone who goes there will die and be separated from me forever."

"Why?"

"Just be honest and evaluate yourselves in the mirror of what was written there" The others look closely. Some of them begin to see a much finer inscription on the inscription. Just then, while they continue to read, their hearts began to faint. At that moment, every one of them realized their TRUE condition in front of Aslan, that they are indeed worthy of death and be separated from Him. Just then, they began to see a vision, a vision of someone suffering in whips. They saw Mew, in disguise, and Celebi, invisible. Both of them are crying.

"Why, why do you have to do this?" Mew said. Tears are flowing from her eyes.

"Why Mew, who is that…" Ash was interrupted when a person went thru him, indicating that he once again traveled into time. This meant that they have to watch.

"I don't get it, May." Max said "We should be cast off from Him for failing the test. We are not even worthy of it."

"Even I don't know." May said, wiping away her tears. They noticed that Celebi and Mew are not the only ones in here. On the air, Arceus is there.

"Why? Why do you love them so much? Why do you have to die? Why do you have to pay for their sins? You would have destroyed them from the beginning. Why die for them?" he comments with a groaning, sad voice. Whips are heard slashing towards the man's body, making him bleed. As the trainers saw these things, they began to remember something. From the beginning, they remembered the fall and the Curse the Father laid on man due to sin, and in Exodus where God saved the Israelites. They remembered the Passover, where the unleavened bread and the unblemished Lamb is a shadow of things in the future. Just then, the message of redemption resounded in their mind, that this man, unlike them, is innocent.

"Guys, we have to rescue this man." Ash said.

"Why do we have to do that?" Misty asks.

"If you guys won't go, I will." Ash just jumps over the fence and tries to save Him. What shocked him is that the soldier whipping the man has his own face! Ash suddenly moves back slowly, then drops on the floor. He was picked up by his friends.

"I don't understand… why would he have my face?" Ash said, referring to the soldier. The others are there. Some of them have tears flowing from their faces. After the whipping, the man was carried in a certain trial. They followed the man. They really do not know why, but this man reminds them of someone very powerful they recently met. The judge tried to appeal for his innocence, but then the crowd cried out the verdict of crucifixion.

They tried to appeal for this guy's innocence but it was no use. As they saw the crowd doing this, they noticed a small bunch of people, the same number as theirs. They looked closely and very intently. What they saw surprised them: this guy's happens to be them, appealing for the man's crucifixion!

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Ash said "I mean, this guy's innocent!"

"Perhaps it wasn't at all." Paul said. "Even I don't understand things in here, but I did remember something about the Law."

"What is that?"

"In civil law, a ransom is paid for someone who committed the crime to be guilty. Isn't it possible that this guy is actually paying something he didn't commit?" Ash just looks back at the man.

"But Paul, no man could ever pay that ransom for us! We are ordered to die, right?" Dawn said.

"That's the case. Unless…" Paul suddenly stopped.

"Don't tell me…" Max said.

"But that's impossible! There is no way Aslan would do that!" Barry said.

"Besides, that's a human, not a giant, golden-haired beast-thingy." Dawn comments

"I'm just stating all the possibilities. I myself failed the test. But there is a reason why we are sent in this timeline, more likely to know something." Paul said in a calmly and humbly way. The judge then allowed the crowed to seize the man and the man was forced to carry a long, giant, horizontal, block of wood on his back.

"Let's follow this man." Ash invited. The others simply nodded in agreement. They ran towards Him, following Him throughout the crowd. Good thing they could pass by unnoticed.

Due to the fact that this man is flogged by whips earlier, he fell three times. What's worse is that this man is being flogged by leather whips repeatedly by the soldiers. Some Pokémon, despite the fact they seem to regard this person of higher authority, are forced to use attacks like Power Whip, Vine Whip, and several electric attacks to 'encourage' the man to walk. On the third time he fell, the soldiers ordered someone to carry the block of wood for the man. The trainers immediately waited on the hill, where three straight poles with etches that match the blocks of wood are there, with some soldiers and guys of high authority are there. They are still baffled at the situation. However, a familiar voice spoke behind them, saying "Perhaps you are asking who that man is."

"ASLAN!" they declared. Some of them are surprised, some of excitement, some with a mix of emotion. Almost all of them, except Paul, came near Him and hugged Him. Most of them are crying, others with tears. Even Paul has one, rolling his cheek. He soon followed the others, joining the group hug.

"Aslan, I never thought we'd never see you." Ash said.

"Yes, despite of everything we've done." Dawn said.

"Indeed. I would have never been here if I did not love you. Me and the Father have lavishly loved you. However, we are holy and we can't compromise our standards. There is only one way to establish this love and relationship to you: Someone Pure and Holy has to pay, and I Volunteered." This statement shocked everyone.

"Why do you have to do it?" Ash shouted, with tears.

"It is because I love you so much that I would give up my status as the Almighty God just for you to be with me. I removed my title and came to earth on a name: the name of Yashuah. I came here to redeem you. This happened not only here but in all worlds that acknowledge my Authority, especially to the Middle Dimension. This is the name I took in your world and you must call me in this name. However, for Britain and the others, you may call me Aslan in front of them for them to not be confused."

"We understood that one." Misty said.

"But why this way?" Max said "I mean, ANY death sentence would do."

"It is because this best represent the gravity of your sins and how I paid for it. That way, you'll give everything to me and never doubt following me." Just them, everyone looked back at the scene. They saw Yashuah being stripped off His clothes with a painful yell from Him and Him being nailed painfully in the wrist. He was lifted up on the pole and he looked so gory that for the sake of the ratings will not be detailed. The minds of the trainers began to think what He said in his Lion form: for their sins? For OUR sins? That moment, they knelt down, confessing everything they have done wrong and closing their eyes and asking their forgiveness. They knew that they can't save themselves but God did a way for them and they accepted that. After that, they are now in some place with light pouring from above, with several pillars in a room where things are as white as snow…

_AK1028: Just did some spelling and grammar changes. Glad that I could help!_


	23. A Call to Hold

Chapter 22: A Call To Hold

"Where are we?" Each of the trainers asks each other.

"Wow, I never thought what we just saw…" Dawn said.

"You know what, I was thinking about what He did for us." Ash replied.

"Well, the mere fact that He allowed as to live…" May asserts.

"…and the fact that He loved us…" Max continued.

"…was shown in the way He died." Barry said with a small smile of humility.

"If I remember it right, He rose from the dead three days later to show that he had victory over sin, proving once again that He has power to break the curse." A familiar face said.

"Brock!" They all exclaimed. Max immediately went on and hugged him.

"I thought we'll never see you…" Max said.

"Don't worry Max, everything's safe."

"Perhaps you are asking what's next." Another voice, with a deeper tone, said. It happened to be Aslan with Britain, Larousee, Altomare, and Alamos beside him.

"ASLAN!" They all exclaimed. They immediately rushed towards Him. The Lion gave a chuckle as they all cuddled His fur.

"Reminds me of the time when the Pevensies visited Narnia." Britain said to the scene.

"Who are they?" Alamos asks.

"They where the few people Aslan said to have visited that world from our world. I visited Narnia many times before, and I even witnessed some battles." After that, they all settled down.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Pillars, one of the closest parts of your world connected to My country." The Lion said "In this Chamber, there are ten pillars. Atop on some of them are several orbs of this land and from the lands of Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh. They enable the holder to take control of several very powerful Pokémon."

"So you mean, we could control them without catching them?" Ash questioned.

"Indeed. Follow me and I will show you the way." They all followed the Lion. Soon, they all went where there are 10 columns standing before them. One column is as black as the starry night with stars shining on them. The other has a bunch of clocks displaying different times. The other is as black as the storm cloud covering the night sky. The other is energized with a lot of bolts running inside it. Another one is blazing in fire but is not being consumed. The other one covered in thick ice, freezing the air around it. The other is made up of rock with magma seeping in. The other is as blue as the deepest sea. The other is as yellow as the searing sun in the midday, surrounded by emerald coatings. Finally, the other one is like a spring, overflowing with water. Seven of those pillars have an orb on top of them, three of them have none. The starry pillar contains an orb with a beautiful rainbow colors. The clock pillar has an orb which is crystalline in shape. The electric pillar has an orb which contains lightning bolts. The fire pillar has an orb that has fire within. The ice pillar has an orb where the ice inside is moving. The magma pillar has a blue one above it. The aqua pillar has a red orb on it. The other pillars have no orbs on top.

"Wait, those orbs…"

"Ash, you encountered some of them. You know the three from the Orange Islands, two from the Team Aqua-Magma conflict, and one from Altomare."

"How come their here?" Misty asks

"It is their real forms. Some However, three of them happens to be the remnant of the Dragon Orb."

"Hmmm, there are only seven orbs… and we are ten." Paul reasoned.

"The two of them are already in this place. However, one is on the hands of the Enemy. Do not fear, for you will rescue the orb and the one it controls." Just then, Arceus came from the sky and bowed down before Aslan.

"My Lord, I'm here to report to the guardians a message."

"Arceus, you may report."

"Perhaps I would explain the powers of those orbs. After numerous incidents, recently the re-eruption of the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, I gave to our Majesty these orbs for you to hold when the right time comes. Each of them corresponds to a certain guardian Pokémon."

"So you mean, each of us will hold another Pokémon?" they ask.

"Indeed."

"However, not until the other two orbs be given. Altomare, please place Soul Dew to its column." The Lion ordered.

"Ve~ finished!" Altomare replied after she quickly brought the beautiful bluish orb on the pillar.

"Now, Ash, get the Staff of Aura and point it to the green pillar" Ash brings the staff out from its baton form and points it to the green pillar. Immediately, a yellow light shone from the pillar and the blue light shone from the staff. The light formed into a beam that hits both of the items. Soon, an orb formed on top of the pillar with a beautiful, jade color.

"Aslan, what did just happen?" Britain said. The Lion showed to them a time flower.

"That's a time flower!" Ash immediately said.

"This time flower shows what happened after Sir Aaron sacrificed himself…" Aslan shoved His paw and the events began to unfold…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pokémon Great War<strong>_

_**Part 4: The Seed of the Fighting Legend and the Light of Sacrifice**_

After the loss of Johto, the Alliance of the Red Mountain retreated to Kanto. They were pushed to the mountains and where forced to hide there. The Alliance of the Green Lotus, however, decided to gather more supplies.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?" Hoenn asks as she saw her Shogun with Kyogre on the nearby river that became so huge to fit itself there. The Shogun holds the Red Orband she is in battle-ready condition.

"Just preparing stuff. On the very same day of the final attack to Kanto, I will go and defeat the Shogun of Kanto. He is way powerful than the whole army and only I can stop him." On her mind, she's saying "_Yes, after that, I will go and invade another world, and the Tree of Beginning holds the key. I have heard reports from a person named Urn' Ado about another world. After that one, I will be the ruler of not one but two worlds…"_ What she didn't know is that a report already reached the nearby village revealing her motives…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Sir Aaron, where's Lucario?" Shinnoh asks.

"Just running errands." The aura guardian replied.

"You have to say your last farewell to him."

"No need. You go to the tree, I will go later."

"Sir Aaron, you know you could say no…"

"… and have this world, the other worlds, and my beloved be killed? This is my purpose and I have to do it." Just then, he walks away. He was seen then in his room, kneeling and holding his hands together above the bed of his room. Tears flow from his eyes and drops to his bed one by one.

"The Almighty One of Israel, you know very well I'm distressed. I heard reports of how you save humanity by dying for them, FOR US. What am I, a sinful being, would do to compare to that? However, you chose me among the thousands of aura guardians to serve you. Right now, I am to give my whole aura to the tree for it has limited power to awaken the guardian of the skies from his slumber. However, I'm not ready."

"Indeed, if you believe in yourself…" Mew floated near him.

"I know Mew. It's just that this is the only way."

"You know, you have been acting against His will recently as you saw Princess Rin and fell in love to her. After you chose to take her hand, you neglected your duties as a leader. You should not use what the Almighty gives you the excuse yourself from serving Him, for His main purpose why He gave that is to serve Him more."

"Look Mew, you don't understand…"

"You should've stopped the war from breaking out in the first place. You see, another guardian prophesized that if you don't act properly and share Princess Rin's message to the shoguns much earlier, war would not break out. Instead of doing that, you made your emotions flow and made your effort instead to build a castle as a gift for her. That would've waited after your mission."

"Sometimes, I already think that…"

"You know what, just because something happens wrong doesn't make the Almighty kill you." Mew asserted "Your Aura told me you are angry 'coz He is unfair. Actually, you and everyone else deserve to die. The unfair part is that because of the Almighty's love for you, He let you alive AND even died for you. The mere fact that the Aura that gives you life is still flowing is a testimony of His love. He has both the right and the obligation to take that from you, and yet you question Him He's unfair?"

"Sorry about that. But I am punished because of this. I mean, it is like a death sentence for the good of others…"

"But why you?" Mew said "Why did HE chose you? What do you think His reason is?" The aura guardian asks that question to himself.

"I've knew martyrs who died for their faith and not a hero. You will die as a hero so that anyone who will know you in the future as a follower of the Great Creator. Don't hesitate to do it. It is your purpose." The pink Pokémon said.

"I understand right now." He said. "Mew, let me say a goodbye to my beloved."

"I'll allow you." The pink Pokémon got out of the window and turned into a Pidgeot. She begins to circle around the castle.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucario is doing his duty to find where is the Shogun of Kanto is hiding. Suddenly, he felt a very large aura of a legendary Pokémon whom he deducted as Kyogre. As he checks his surroundings, he found Groudon moving in a separate direction from the armies. While trying to chase Groudon, he felt the aura of the two armies.

_This is not good. This fighting must never reach the Tree NOR the castle._ He said in his mind while seeing the Shogun moving towards the tree-like rock formation. _I must join Sir Aaron to the tree._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Lucario must NOT know about this." Sir Aaron said as he rides Mew/Pidgeot.

"Why?" Suddenly, Mew/Pidgeot was hit by an attack from a Skarmory.

"They're trying to stop us." Mew/Pidgeot telepathically said. That is when Sir Aaron saw Lucario.

"Quick, I have to land." Mew/Pidgeot landed. After doing that, he acted running away. Lucario tried to follow but he was sealed in the staff.

"Why'd you do that?" Mew/Pidgeot said.

"It's for the better. We have to go." Immediately, they left before the battling army saw them.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Good thinking bringing the battle near the tree." The Shogun of Hoenn said "This will make MY conquest easier in front of my audience." She said while pointing to some of the elite scholars and generals of her army.

"Let's see who'll be in shame…" The Kanto Shogun replied. He then orders an opening attack of SolarBeam. They failed to notice Sir Aaron and Mew above them.

"We have to hurry Mew… If the Tree dies because of this battle, so will the castle." They swiftly came pass them and went to the nearest entrance to the Heart of the Tree of Beginning where Regirock, Regiice, and Registeel are waiting, alongside the Sage of Shinnoh and the personification of Shinnoh.

"We have to awaken Rayquaza before it's too late." They immediately went inside, Mew still a Pidgeot. There, a surprise visitor appears: it is Aslan in Lion form, the way he looked like in the region's ancient history.

"I came here to inform that Sir Aaron will not die but be petrified until his partner comes." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shinnoh asks.

"You'll see when the time comes. For now, Sir Aaron, are you willing?"

"Indeed." Without doubt, he replied.

"I will allow this to happen, for you will meet and teach the next guardians like you in the future. I'm giving you a word: this is painful and the thinking of death will grip your mind."

"I will do it. Mew, I need you." After that, Mew came near in his original form and Sir Aaron gave out his entire Aura to Mew. After that, Mew gave the Aura to the Tree who then gave out a Beaming Signal that reached the long-forgotten Spear Pillar, awakening the slumbering Guardian of the Air…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The battle was very fierce near the Tree, so are those far from it. Pokémon are shown destroying Pokémon and humans, and flying Pokémon destroying other Pokémon. On the other hand, the two Titans fought so harsh that new landmass and islands frequently formed inside newly-formed water masses. The battle was so fierce that the scholars, watching far away, thought that this is how the world was created. Suddenly, they all saw the lights from the Tree of Beginning that made them look at it at awe (even some WORSHIP IT!) The Shoguns didn't mind it and continued the battle. Suddenly, a green, dragon Pokémon went down thru the clouds Kyogre created.

"Kyogre, Groudon, I COMMAND YOU TO STAND DOWN!" the dragon screeched out. The two Titans followed.

"No way, there's A THIRD ONE!" All of them exclaims.

"The Tree informed me of your Sins which is TOO MUCH! You are responsible on the deaths of thousands of people for you useless power-grab. I was awakened because of that complaint. As the one to judge you, KYOGRE, GROUDON, TAKE THE ORBS FROM THEM!" Immediately, the orbs took control of the two Shoguns and lifted them up to Rayquaza. Then, Rayquaza fired a beam to them and in an instant, any trace of the two are gone.

"Due to hunger for power, the people suffered and due to their own hunger, they where vanished. It took the life of a loyal person just to awaken me. Kyogre, Groudon, listen... " Rayquaza paused "Form a mountain in Hoenn and keep the orbs there. That way it will be safe until the right time comes." Indeed, all that happened. Groudon then came to someplace to rest and so did Kyogre. The vibrant energy given to Rayquaza made him awake for years, protecting the sky from future invaders. The sage of Shinnoh and Shinnoh came near Sir Aaron's staff and placed the unused energy there, ready for the time the next guardian assemble another orb…

* * *

><p>"That's quite a story there…" May said.<p>

"… and it's not even written anywhere." Drew continued.

"The scholars promoted a wrong belief during those times, and due to manipulation, Sir Aaron's story was changed…" Aslan comments "… that's the reason why certain Aura guardians still believing in me written several inscription with a face of a Lion in many places in your land, with an inscription 'Give glory to the Creator, not the created.' However, due to deceit, they are eventually erased. Indeed, your calling is written by a prophet long before the Great Eastern War took place."

"So, you mean, those orbs are the key to stop them?" Britain said.

"Indeed."

"So, what orbs will you assign to each of us?" Ash Ketchum asks.

"I'll let Arceus decide for that." The Lion responded.

"Why not you?" Britain asks.

"It must happen this way…" The trainers went near the Pillars, not knowing of what will happen next…

* * *

><p>"Where are the others?" Mew said.<p>

"Well, you commanded them to guard the caves…" Mesprit said.

"My fault, we need them here…"

"But what about the countries?" Suddenly, Mew turned into the Illusion fox Zoroark.

"Oh… good luck for that!" Azelf said. Mew left the place to call the legendary dogs to meet the countries…


	24. The Orbital Choosing

Chapter 23 The Orbital Choosing

"It is now time…" Arceus said. He just made a gulp.

"Why are you nervous?" Alamos asks Arceus who seemed to be a little bit nervous.

"This is the first this has happened…"

"The reason why you practiced?" Britain sarcastically said.

"Um, Britain…" Arceus just replied with a lot of sweatdrops.

"Practice?" Ash said. Just then, Arceus just strengthen his nerves and said "Come and join me to the pillars. You have to stand in the center of them". They went up an 8 foot staircase and the pillars that look so huge are now only 4 feet high. They unknowingly stood in the middle looking in front of the pillars.

"Indeed." Arceus said above them "The pillars in front of you holds the orbs you will use."

"Um, that easy?" Britain shouted.

"That easy." Aslan replied.

"But how could… Oh…"

"Britain, remember that whenever I do something, it is not an accident, but part of a plan."

"Why would the pillar in front of Drew doesn't have an orb for it?" May asked.

"It is because he is destined to hold Giratina. However, for now, he will help you in commanding two guardians…"

"Two guardians?"

"Well, the Soul Dew gives someone the power to control the two Eons, namely…" Just then, right in front of them came out Latios and Latias who just appeared from nowhere.

"We are willing to serve the guardians…" Latios said.

"HEY, THAT IS STILL MY PART!" Arceus shouted.

"Ok, ok, retake!"

* * *

><p>"Where was I… alright! Well, the Soul Dew gives someone the power to control the two Eons, namely Latios and Latias." At that moment, Latios and Latias appeared in a flash.<p>

"We are willing to serve the guardians…" Latios said with a bow.

"Happy to meet you, guardian of the spring." Latias smiling replied.

"You know what, it is much better if you didn't do that." May said with a teardrop on her head.

"Brock, right in front of you is the Blue Orb, which e…" Suddenly, explosions are heard from the ground.

"GROUDON IT'S NOT YET YOUR TURN!" Arceus shouted. Immediately, the explosions died out.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying, the Blue Orb enables you to control the guardian of the continents Groudon." Arceus said.<p>

"Wait, isn't it that that orb will posses someone if it was held?" Brock questioned.

"Oh great, that's not in the script…" Arceus mumbled.

"It will do that if it wasn't the right time." Groudon said, now standing tall at the back of the pillar.

"GROUDON, WHERE IS THE VOLCANO EFFECT?" Arceus shouted.

"I forgot about that…" Groudon just disappeared again in the ground as if nothing happened to the white tiles.

"You know what; they should've just did an adlib…" Max said with a teardrop with his friends.

"Yep." Ash added….

* * *

><p>"As I was SAYING…" Arceus said "… the Blue Orb enables you to control the guardian of the continents GROUDON!" Just then nothing happen.<p>

"I SAID **GROUDON!**" At that moment, Groudon appeared with a matching Lava Plume attack. A volcano with Magma was quickly form and out came the land guardian. After that, Groudon said "… what's my line again?"

"The protector of the land submits to his master." Britain said while raising his thick eyebrows.

"Yeah, the protector of the land submits to his master." Groudon said in a royalty-like bow.

"So…" Arceus then points one of his feet to Misty "...you, as the wielder of the Red Orb, you shall control the guardian of the seas, KYOGRE." At that moment, Groudon created a giant wall of rock to guide the expected inflow of water from Kyogre's entrance. From there, a huge gushing flow of water flowed and a huge wave was formed and stood still. From there, Kyogre came out and said "It is my job to serve the master."

"Now, for the quick-footed Max…"

"When did I have quick feet?" Max asked.

"JUST DON'T QUESTION IT!" Arceus shouted "… Ehem…the orb in front of you is a remnant of the Dragon Orb and it represents lightning. This will enable you to control…"

"Reporting for duty!" Entei immediately said. He just came without warning like how lighting comes thru.

"IT'S NOT YET YOUR TIME!" Arceus shouted.

"Instead of hearing these things, why don't we just continue?" Dawn suggested.

"Alright, as I was saying…"

"The protector of the springs are at your…"

"SUICUNE!" Arceus shouted.

"Oh boy…" Brock just gave out a sigh…

* * *

><p>"As I was saying…" Just then, the ten guardians took the orbs. Kenny got the Fire Orb, Barry the Adamant Orb, Paul the Lustrous Orb, Dawn the Ice Orb, and Ash the Jade Orb. The others beforehand got their respective orbs.<p>

"Wait, that…"

"Well, it's better if we take it this way…" Dawn interrupted.

"Just say to us whom we…" just then, the legendaries are now in front of the pillars. Those who have no representative orbs are farther away while those who have are near the pillars. Aside from the others, in front of Max are Zapdos and Raikou, for Dawn Suicune and Articuno, for Kenny Entei and Moltres, for Barry Dialga, for Paul Palkia, and for Ash Rayquza. Just then, Lugia and Ho-oh hovered above them and roost on the stairs saying "For the wielders of the Fire, Ice and Lightning orbs, we inform you that you have the capability to call us in times of great need, on the times we are really needed."

"We are going to do as you say!" They responded.

"Now where was I… oh yes! Now, since the orbs are now at your hands, you may now go and fulfill your destinies…" Arceus reassured.

"But how does it work?" Drew asks.

"In the meantime, under the orders of Aslan, you are going to go and help save this world. You must say that the source of the power is not us but to the one who created us to the people…" Arceus asserted.

"We understand." The orb guardians replied.

"Now, I'm giving you my blessing…" Aslan approached them "… on this day your life will never be the same. You will suffer as I have suffered and the world may hate you because of me. You have a privilege for the orbs but not fame, for many would reject you because of me. I impart to you My Spirit to guide you on your walk. Now, go in peace and fulfill what I destined you to be…"


	25. The Old Has Gone, The New has Come

Chapter 24 The Old has gone, the New has come

After that, they found themselves in front of the mouth of the Chamber of Purity. They were standing on the site where there are many crystals and in front of them is the exit.

"Is that all a dream?" Dawn asks. Just then, everyone felt as if they are holding a sphere. Everyone looked at their hand and indeed, it's the orbs.

"I think it isn't." Paul comments.

"Indeed, it is not…" Britain spoke from behind.

"What you saw earlier are true." Alamos asserted as he stood from their backs.

"I truly wish everyone knew about what He has done, if they are not blinded." Altomare continued. At that moment, Mew came towards them.

"Are you ready to go out?" she asks.

"We're ready." Ash said. As they are going out, they saw the countries and Cynthia taking a nap.

"What did you do?" Brock asks to Mew.

"Well, they got tired of waiting for you're gone for 3 hours."

"Well, so, how are we going to wake them…" at that moment, couple of policemen and women went towards them with a megaphone. Immediately, Mew left and the guardians kept their orbs in their pockets. Surprisingly, they became as small as pearls.

"Mrs. Cynthia? Mr. Ash?" the megaphone said.

"We're here!" they replied. The flashlight pointed to them.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Officer Jenny said "You've been gone for hours."

"Well, everything's fine. We just need to get away from this cave before…" Britain was interrupted when…

"What, they're here?" America said. America observed the surroundings. He said "Something's not right…"

"We need you out of here. Something wrong might happen." They were escorted to the nearest Pokémon center. Each of those who came thru the Chamber, except Britain (for as a personification, he represents both sides of the sphere) begins to act differently.

"You know what, I just noticed something different…" America asks while seeing the trainers with them "… some things are not right…"

"And yet, as a Christian nation you don't know?" Britain asserted while drinking tea.

"And who said I'm a Christian Nation?"

"Statistic shows that you are composed of a Christian majority. In fact, you are one of the factors, aside from Spain, who contributed to the most religious country in the world…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>ASEAN tidbits<strong>_

"_Kamusta_! If you are wondering who I am, my name is Philipines!" A happy girl in a dress with large shoulder frills made from the silk of pineapple said.

"Well, you better be in hurry!" another girl wearing the same dress said with a slightly-pointed hat on top of her. Her hair is neatly kept underneath the _Salakot._

"_Siya nga pala,_ this is my sister Ilocandia…"

"Just hurry up. We are losing money in this segment!"

"_Kamusta!"_ another happy-go-lucky girl appeared. This time around, she has a plaid skirt and carrying a fish.

"Cebu, what's with that fish?"

"Well, do you really… _Ang hirap maginglish baka magkamali ako-dili." _She replied.

"Don't worry…"

"20 seconds are up! WE'RE BURNING MONEY IN HERE!" Ilocandia said.

"Well, _paalam_ and we'll meet again!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, you mean Philippines and her siblings?" America said "About that…"<p>

"Absolutely NO INTERNATIONAL CONFLICTS must be raised." Germany sensed.

"Alright, back to the talk…"

"We received a tip that they would open up a portal in Mossdeep City at noon and will invade the island by sea." Cynthia said while throwing some papers to the table in front of the G8 and the five regions present.

"How did you get that?" Kanto asks.

"Another weird being with a modified Aerodactyl came to me…"

"You mean the Pterosaur squadron?" America said.

"Well, I don't know how to call them…"

"Let's see…" They saw that the plan is very well-detailed and they plan to take over the Space Center.

"Why would they take over this Space Station?" America asks.

"Maybe they wanted to get… oh no…" Hoenn just realized something…

"What?" Shinnoh asks.

"Remember the incident where there is a clash between Deoxys and Rayquaza and the Millenium comet?"

"Yeah about that… oh."

"What?" America asks.

"The Space Center keeps classified information regarding Deoxys' home and Jirachi's rest place and this information is what they needed."

"Well, the best resort is sabotage, why a full-blown attack?" Britain asked. Cynthia gave to her a picture of a detailed invasion plan AFTER Mossdeep City. They will use it as a facility to build spaceships and as a forward base to attack the Middle Dimension thru the countries' world.

"I'm already wondering where they manage to place those fleets…" Britain said.

"According to here…" Cynthia asks "… their grandmaster kept it in Dimension 001 for future use, a dimension very far away."

"Wait a sec… that is the classification of the evil dimension connected to this world that can only be access thru…"

"Thru what Britain?" America asks.

"That will stay as classified information." Britain said.

"Britain, say it or else…"

"Or else what Germany? That dimension is beyond your comprehension and you will laugh at me if I said to you."

"Well, since this is a complex Multiverse perhaps what Britain said must stay secret…" Japan said "…besides, I'm wondering if many of my anime appeared in our world or other worlds…"

"If you say… just letting me remember that Darkness incident just freaks me out since that incident only happened in my cartoon _Fairly odd Parents_…" at that, Cynthia just stared at them.

"You mean this is only just an anime in itself?" She responded.

"Technically, that can be partially correct…" Japan said "…yes, we are, but this version is different in both essence and soul. We don't know but this deviation may have a purpose in itself."

"Let's stop about this philosophical bluffing…" Cynthia cuts in "… you said that the ten guardians are now holding the keys to prevent this right?"

"Yes…" Britain said "… but there is another world that will join and only Aslan knows what that is…"

_What world is Britain talking about? Find out!_


	26. The Guardians of the Core

Chapter 25 The Guardians of the Core

Note: By the way, this chapter reveals who the Guardians of the core is...

_PD2MU1: In an unknown realm November 22, 2011 7:15 pm local time_

"Peace has once again reigned after that civil war…" A giant red dragon with a diamond on its chest said, staying inside a huge core. Just then, a golden-mane being entered, floating on the space.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't…"

"I know, Infinity Dragonoid, but it is now the time for the core guardians to help a distant world."

"What world?"

"You might remember the ancient six guardians of light, right?"

"Yeah, I met them in the Doom Dimension during the Civil War and peace…"

"This peace will not last long, for invaders from another universe will come, and you will not be prepared for they will come suddenly…" suddenly, there was a pause.

"Perhaps you now remember your friend in another world named Dan Kuso?"

"Indeed, your Majesty."

"Rebellion in your world was seeded by the Enemy which started the civil war, thus the Fall also touched your world. However, until the time comes, it will not be restored to its original state, even with the power of the Perfect Orb in you."

"So, with that…" Draco questioned "Do I have to go to that world and leave my post here to stabilize it?"

"Who created this whole world? Isn't it me? Isn't it that I have the power to delay its destruction, even if it must go that way? Now, for your assignment, go to that world in your other form with your friends and find them. They will meet and fight together with the other Chosen Ones against a big force. I will separate you with my power temporarily for this mission…"

* * *

><p>In another world at the same time…<p>

The bell in the shop rang as the night sky filled the atmosphere from the lights contrasting with the darkness. Coming in the shop is a guy and a gal.

"Well, is this the place?" the guy asks.

"Well, this is the café alright." the girl replied.

"This mission must be fulfilled. Jill, you have the box?"

"Yep!" The happy English girl replied.

"Well, good evening!" Runo, who happens to be the waiter for that night, replied. She is wearing an apron and her prominent, long pony-tailed blue hair is shown on her side.

"Can we eat and dine?" After eating a couple of scones, the two left, leaving a box behind.

"I wonder why do those two have a different aura?" Runo asks as she saw them leaving. She notices that there is a box saying "Dear Runo, give this box to Dan. This can only be opened by his fingerprint, so don't bother opening it."

"First of all, how do they know my name? And why to Dan?" she continued serving inside the café. Instead of bringing it to Dan, she brought it to Alice who was currently the cook and to Julie, who was currently the cashier.

"This is weird… maybe from a secret admirer?" Julie teased. She has a white hair tied to not be a hindrance in her job.

"No, there is no way that could happen." Runo replied.

"Come on, you think that Dan couldn't get a secret admirer all this time?" Julie replied.

"Well, um…"

"Hello guys! Nice meeting you!" The door rang opened with a guy with a red overcoat, a pair of goggles and a brown hair.

"Dan!" Runo shouted out of surprised.

"Dan, someone left this box for you…" Julie gave to him the box by sliding it down the counter table (for surprisingly Dan was now sitting on the chair near it). Dan read the label and asks "Why would it…" as he touched the box, it lighted up and out came 6 ball-like golfball-sized figures who suddenly unrolled into different shapes. Of course, they where all surprised.

"Oh dear, they should've not be surprised from that…" the ball-shaped tiger figurine said.

"Draco?" Dan stands up on his feet.

"Tigrerra?" Runo then followed.

"Gorem?" Julie followed.

"OF COURSE, WHO ARE YOU EXPECTING?" the ball-like dragon explained

"Yeah, except the fact that you came from a mysterious box is a little bit of disturbing…" Julie commented "… since Runo…"

"Don't remind me what happened earlier…" Runo replied.

"*sigh* Thank goodness your okay!" Alice said, running towards them and calming herself down.

"I never thought Alice would be the cook…" a three-headed black ball-like creature replied.

"Alpha Hydranoid? Why are you here?" Alice asks. She also wears an apron and has an orange hair and brown eyes.

"It's a very long story. Look, we need to meet the others. There is a great emergency…"

"What emergency?" Runo asks.

"Do we have all night to explain things?"

"Um, yes?" Dan replied. That is until the door rang again with two new people, both guys. One of them wears a purple jacket, a black shirt, and keeps a thin, ninja-like hair and looks a little bit cooler, the other with red glasses and yellow hair with a blue shirt and she happens to be a little younger. At that moment, the ball-like beings hid behind the counter.

"Can I order some sandwich?" the guy with glasses.

"For me just a cup of tea…" the other guy said.

"Marucho, Shun, what are you doing here?" Runo asks.

"Two kids down the street said that someone needs help."

"Well, really?" Juno asks.

"Well, glad to see you, Marucho!" a reptilian-like ball creature said.

"Preyas!" Marucho rushed inside, grabbing him and dancing as if he is crazily happy.

"I never thought I can't see you again!"

"Wait, why are they here?" Shun asks.

"There is an emergency in another world and we need you guys." Draco said.

"By the way, if you are here, then who's managing New Vestroia?" Dan asks.

"Well, that's job the job for Angelus and Diablos."Preyas replied.

"I was about to ask about that…" Marucho replied.

"Besides, isn't it that the Perfect Core is bonded to Dragonoid?" Shun answered back.

"You will soon learn about that…" Dragonoid said "It's hard to explain by now…"

"We need you tomorrow at noon. Someone will come to teleport us there." Skyress, a green phoenix-like ball replied.

"So, that means we're back at Brawler business?" Dan Kusco asks them.

"That's a yes."

"Alright!" At that moment, Dan just got Draco and said "Let the Bakugan Battle Brawlers enter!"

Meanwhile…

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fairly Odd Diary of Kasumi<strong>_

_January 14, 1995 The Decision of becoming a Gym Leader_

"Hello?" A mysterious group went inside the Cerulean City Gym.

"Oh, Mister Lance!" The ten-year old Misty who just recently became a trainer opened the door. "Please come in…"

At that, Misty went on and followed them.

"So, the Cerulean City Gym. It's a beautiful one." Lance said.

"Sir, we received a note from the nearby gyms and the Vermillion City that the ones who challenged them where not that skilled as they were expected and just grew by the number."

"So, who's the gym leader?" At that, Misty just got silent. Then she replied "My sisters."

"So, the Sensational sisters, right?" Lance replied. "Do you have any information?"

"They are just giving the badges away."

"WHAT!" the whole group shouted. So loud that the two sleeping weird-eyed crowned Seakings woke up.

"Come on, what is it this time?" Wanda, with her sleepy eyes peered on the tank. At that moment, she said "Cosmo, wake up."

"Huh, what's that?"

"Look, Misty's talking with the League officials." Wanda said "You know what that means?"

"He is challenging the league without badges? THIS IS SWEET!"

"No, our time with her is going to end. If she grows up…"

"NO, WANDA! YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE SEPARATED FROM HER! I DON'T WANT TO GET AWAY AND NOT DRINK HER TEA!" Cosmo shouted.

"Well, I'll see to that." They heard Misty said those words.

"Thanks…" after that, the mysterious group left. Cosmo and Wanda then 'poofed' near her.

"Cosmo, Wanda, you heard that? I'm going to be the gym leader!" Misty said.

"Well, it's a nice thing." Wanda said "So, what are your decisions?"

"Well…" Misty just thinks "… I may not travel a lot, but since…"

"MISTY! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US!" Cosmo pleaded.

"Why, why wouldn't I leave…" at that moment, Misty, turned a little bit sober.

"So, that's me growing up, right?" Misty asks Wanda. Wanda just nodded a yes.

"Well, isn't that a good sign!" Misty just fakes a smile "Me growing up, isn't that your purpose, and perhaps your happy right now."

"Misty, are you sure?" Wanda just asks. At that moment, she went to her room.

"Ugh… I really got touched to these moments." Wanda said "… after our time with her, she matures slowly and learns how to care about others. I truly do wish our next godchild would be like her…" After 30 minutes, Misty returns and calls Lance. After that, she shuts the phone down.

"I'm going to be the gym leader. I'll just prepare some papers and train some more. You want to come?"

"Sure!" At that, the two became pink and green Pokeballs and left…

* * *

><p>"So, that's the complete story on how you became a gym leader?"Dawn said<p>

"Yup."

"Yeah… about that…" At that moment, Wanda just smirked "… well, our current godchild is a complete reverse. Wanting to become a child forever for depending on us too much, selfish, careless…" At that moment, Poof was about to cry…

"POOF!" Wanda just calmed him down "… But even though it happened, we still love him more than our other godchildren."

"Well, speaking of that…" May said "…well, perhaps I tell you the time I was embarrassed…"

"By the Tentacools? EUREKA!" Cosmo shouted.

"YOU! YOU'VE CAUSED IT, RIGHT?"

"Well, I remember it like…" at that moment, Cosmo received a hard hit on his head.

"Thank you so much for that…" May said.

"Well, since we have the orbs with us, we have nothing to worry about!" Dawn replied. After that, they slept…


	27. The Planning against the Assualt

Chapter 26 The Planning against the Assualt

_PD1 MU1: Canalave City Secret Naval Yard Battle Room, Canalave City, Shinnoh Region _

"Let's see…" America said as he looks at the ships plastered in the 3D display "…so, your navy will take part in here, Unova?"

"Yes…"

"THAT'S COOL! Let's see…" At that moment, America asks "…wait, you don't have nuclear technology?"

"That technology went extinct during WWII." Unova said "Instead, we just use particle technology to keep things portable and develop Pokeballs…"

"If that where the case…" Britain then glanced to the table and said "… wait, that's…"

"It's impossible-aru…" China said as he saw what Britain is pointing to.

"Japan, look…" Japan glanced closer and saw a very huge battleship on the 3D display.

"No way, that's…"

"… AEIS Yamato…" Hoenn said "The pride of the Alliance's Navy."

"But that ship got sunk during World War II!" America shouted.

"What sunk? It was her sister ship Musasashi during the battle of the Atlantic Ocean." Hoenn replied.

"OK, history got changed in this world…" Japan commented. "Before we give out our plans, please show us your strategy."

"Alright." Shinnoh said. He then showed to them a holograph model of the plan.

"First, the first fleet led by Hoenn would form a blockade over the straights above Mossdeep City towards the mainland. Then, in the middle is the flagship Yamato."

"That tactic was obsolete thanks to aircraft…" Britain asserted.

"Don't forget about Tactical weapons!" America continued.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY ABILITY?" The now-red hot Hoenn replied.

"Alright…"

"But, is there any way-aru, like air support?" China asks.

"Of course…" Kanto and Unova replied "…You see, Unova and I will lead a carrier fleet that will do that job…"

"… and I will be leading the land-based ones." Shinnoh said.

"That's total relief…" America sighed.

"So, with those beautiful ships, what's the next phase?" France asks.

"First is a missile barrage, followed by an air assault and submarine torpedoes…"

"Wait a second…" Britain then just made an imaginary model of what will happen. All attacks didn't have any effect.

"How'd that happened?" They all asks as they saw the hypothetical shells, bombs, and missiles just went either bouncing off-direction or just exploded without physical contact.

"You see, if there will be any kind of thing to protect them, it would be a force field of magical proportions…"

"Dude, you're just crazy. I mean, magic? Come on!" America responded. "Fire pillars are more possible!"

"Everyone knows that magic can't happen not unless it's me who wield it." France replied with sparkles around him.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I KNOW THINGS MORE ABOUT MAGIC THAN YOUR SO-CALLED MAGICAL CHARM!"Britain backfired.

"Let's consider that factor for now…" Germany said "… if that were the case…"

"Why wouldn't we just surrender?" Italy insisted.

"YOU CRAZY? WE WILL ALSO DIE IF WE DID THAT!"

"I was only just suggesting…" Italy replied with a sad face.

"So, how do we defeat this force field?" Germany calmed down and asks.

"Well... This can only be defeated by two factors… existence or aura, or anything that hits dark types hard…" Britain replied.

"Da! I'll be going!" Russia said.

"I'll be riding my plane…" Shinnoh said.

"So, instead of attacking directly, we will break the shield using all the Pokémon we have, right?" Hoenn asks.

"Yes. We need a plethora of them, especially underwater…." Britain continued.

"In that case, the Pokémon Naval Force will have another job…"

"Aren't the Pokémon will be hurt-aru?" China asks while being concerned with the cute beings.

"Well, we made an invisible armor enough to withstand the blast of the strongest particle cannons…"

"So, this is our plan…" Shinnoh said "…we attack them with fighting-type attacks to break the shield and then, we barrage…"

"Not a good idea. THE Pokémon are still in there…" Wallace replied.

"Hmm…" Britain looks intently and then said "Have you seen this hole?"

"What hole-aru?" China asks.

"We have a huge flank on the northern side of the portal's appearance. Besides, we don't know but maybe Pokémon might be use against us. That is not clearly stated on the Intelligent report."

"That will never happen…" Johto said.

"That one would be for the guardians…" Shinnoh said "… they will secure and finish it there…"

"So, our plan is official?"

"Let us captain a portion of the fleet-aru." China said.

"Well, that will be okay!" Hoenn replied.

On the other hand…

"You know what Draco, I'm scared…" Dan said to his friend Bakugan Draco, also now known as Neo Dragonoid (for he was now separated from the core).

"Why?"

"Because, well, I just feel this is dangerous."

"Don't worry…" the pyrus bakugan said "…this will all come to end. Soon…"

* * *

><p>Late in the night in the Alamos Town Pokémon center, Ash was seen holding both the Jade Orb and Sir Aaron's staff in the mask of the night moon with Pikachu with him. They are sitting in a rock in the front of the Pokémon center. Surprisingly, No one was walking on the streets at that time.<p>

"You know what Pikachu, I fear that this battle might fail. Even if His Spirit is in me, why would I still feel this fear?"

"It is because you allow it to grip you…" a voice said. Ash looked behind him and saw Buck.

"You're still out late?"

"Well, I believe that the countries did a plan away from the Creator's plan. However, let me say to you one thing…" At that time, Buck just went near Ash and said beside him.

"You know what, fear is a norm. However, if you decide to fight it, it will be gone. You are lucky because The Spirit is never a Spirit of Fear, but a Spirit of Timidity."

"Well, if that was a case, why I'm feeling it?"

"If that was a case, it is because many say to you to trust your heart or what you feel. It must not be that way. Instead, you must lead it to your goal. You can't do that alone in our case. We, ourselves, are weak and are dependent on being led by the Creator, because that's what we are supposedly made for in the first place…"

"So…" Ash just stared at the staff and at the orb and remembered his friends.

"This is your purpose and you must fulfill it. If you don't…"

"Everything else will crumble." Ash murmured. At that moment, he stands up and said "I'll be getting a good night's sleep."

"Well, if that where the case, I'll just guard everyone else in here." Both of them left the site, Ash going to the inside of the Pokémon Center and Buck calling his pterosaur near him, where he flew off.


	28. Preparing for the Anticipated Battle

Chapter 27 Preparing for the Anticipated Battle

_November 24, 2011 5:00 am_

"Come on, it's happening again…" May said while she heard the blaring alarm with sleepy eyes.

"WAAAKKKEEEE UPPPP!" Germany yelled. This time around, Cosmo hits the roof once again in his Natu form

"Oh dear… déjà vu." Misty commented.

"We are going into a war and we have to fly to Mossdeep City quickly. Wake up and prepare."

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of preparing and travel, they went into Mossdeep City via Chinook helicopter. Surprisingly, all of the residents are being evacuated and only Steven, Tate and Liz are there. Several soldiers are also seen trying to evacuate the other residents.<p>

"Anyone explain to me what's happening?" Steven asks the AEI soldiers as he saw them evacuating a group of family .

"Sorry, but this is for everyone's good."

"But why?"

"Too complicate to explain."

"What's happening?" Ash asks them. At the horizon, several battleships, cruisers and destroyers are coming in formation from both the east and west of the island.

"Why would the whole Navy be here?" Tate and Liz questioned as they observed the group of ships carrying huge cannons.

"Did Hoenn said to you guys about these?" May asks the two gym leaders. At this time, the twins are surprised

"Wait, how'd you know she exists?" Tate replied.

"Long Story."

"Well, we are not informed about the Navy and Evacuation, only an attack in this island." Liz replied.

"Well, then let this invaders test the flurry of the Hoennian Spirit once they land here." A familiar voice said.

"Flannerry?" Misty said.

"You know each other?" Ash was surprised to that.

"Well, as a gym leader, we have to know each other…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Gym Leader's Meet<strong>_

"As usual, the Alliance is having a meeting on all the gym leaders in the Alliance…" Kanto said.

"HEY, WHO GAVE YOU A RIGHT TO STAND UP!" Hoenn asks.

"Well, since I'm the technological center of this alliance, I have the right to assert what I…"

"YOU CRAZY! Everyone knows that I'm the strongest among the two…"

"I support _oni-chan_ Kanto!" Johto said. At that moment, the two are about to release their Pokémon until Shinnoh uses his aura to break them apart.

"*sigh* Your always like that…" Shinnoh said. "I declare a break…" After that…

"Hi!" Misty said toward a red-headed girl.

"Oh, hello?" the girl said.

"My name's Misty!"

"Mine's Flannerry…" They are now seeing chit-chatting. On the other hand…

"Wow, this world seem to be a little peaceful…" Japan (from NMD1 MU1) said to Shinnoh.

"Well, this are the things here, Nihon." He replied.

"I really do want our world to be like this. The question is when and how."

"Don't worry about it. In the meantime…"

"JAPAN, JAPAN, YOUR HOME IS JUST STRUCK BY A TSUNAMI!" a familiar, Italian voice said.

"Looks like I have to go to my world…"

"But _Nihon, _the meeting has never yet started."

"Just take the matters yourself. More important things in our world…"

* * *

><p>Out on the sea…<p>

"This is Admiral Hoenn of _Yamato_, flagship of Fleet One…"

"This is Captain Ludwig of Battleship _Tsunami_…"

"This is Rear Admiral Kiku Honda of Battleship _Kitsune…"_

"This is Admiral Alfred F. Jones of the Coolest Battleship _USS Missisippi…"_

"That doesn't sound right…" Japan said.

"Cool, huh, saying that I have the coolest…"

"I WILL SINK YOU RIGHT THIS MOMENT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Britain radioed in, referring to America.

"I'LL ALL TEAR YOU APART IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Germany yelled.

"Hey, Ludwig, this reminds me of the time I rode a U-Boat with you…" Italy said near Germany.

"…Feliciano, please stop making those moments up…" At that moment. Italy just said a lot of Ve~ to him.

"Feliciano, why won't you make some Pasta…"

"All right! I'll be back right this moment Captain Ludwig!" He got away from the bridge while humming a distinctive tune.

At that moment, Hoenn radioed "First fleet, form the blockade!" At that moment, a long, linear battle column was formed, protecting the island. The trainers left on the island of Mossdeep City saw it. At that moment, several fighter wings from the aircraft carriers _Shuikoku, Canalave City, Johto, Suizano,_ and _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower_ patrol the skies around the anticipated appearance of the portal for the noon later. They are soon joined by the ones from the main land. The aircrafts are composed of Mitsubishi F-2s, F-15s, and F-18s in greater numbers than the battle yesterday.

"Perhaps they think they could stop this by superior firepower…" Brock said.

".. or to help us…" Kenny replied.

"You think we could help them?" May said.

"Well, if that where the case, we are in the winning side…" Paul replied. At that moment, they felt a feeling of shaking from their pockets. Just then, time stopped with the background on the yellow and only the guardians are left moving. Barry brought his orb out and said to them "Dialga just used a version of Roar of Time." After that, the Titans of Space and Time emerges…

"We will move you to the place you are designated to be, on a lone island where the other legendaries are." Palkia said.

"We are all ready." Ash replied. At that moment, he grabbed the baton, concentrated his aura, and the baton became Sir Aaron's staff. At that moment, Mew came near them.

"Well, for more fun…" Mew brought to Ash the clothes that Sir Aaron wore "… I brought to you these clothes. Don't worry guys; I also have some for you!"

"Can we used it for our…"

"No, Dawn, only this time…" Each of them wore the clothes Mew gave. In Ash's case, it is the clothes Sir Aaron wore. In Brock's case, a Samurai Armor without a Helmet. In Misty's case, a shining spphire kimono with white patches aroundIn Max and Kenny's case, a white robe with a rectangular cloth around the chest that resembles the ones used by the ancient sages, with Max having a yellow line on the rectangular cloth and Kenny a red line. In Dawn's case, she wore a white kimono with blue and white glitters all around that shone on ever move. In Barry's case, he wore a blue robe with a white, crystalline- colored stripes on it in arranged in a perpendicular fashion along the seams. In Paul's case, he wore the same one as Barry's, this time; it is a red robe with white stripes. May wore a red kimono with a cap that resembles Latias' head while Drew wore a blue one with a cap similar to Latios.

"Why would these clothes resemble the clothes of someone from ancient times?" May asks while turning around and checking their clothes.

"We are expecting you from the beginning. Isn't it fun?" Mew replied.

"Alright, instead of taking mind of the clothes, why don't we go to the island?" Paul replied. They rode behind the Titans by five and went off…

However…

"Isn't it they are just here?" Tate said, surprised that in a flash, their friends are gone!.

"NO WAY THEIR GONE!" the two twins initially concluded. Just then, Flannery received a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hi Flannerry."

"MISTY!" Flannerry shouted "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"Don't worry guys…" Misty quietly said "…we just went to an island in preparation of the battle…" After that, Flannery brought her phone down.

"They went into an island…"

"Maybe they used some secret technology, we should not be surprised." Tate stressed out.

"Oh well…" Liz just calmed down and sits down on the ground. "… at least their safe for a while…"


	29. Hours towards the Battle

Chapter 28 Hours towards the Battle

"So what, time is it?" Barry asks.

"Um, 9:30." May replied.

"Come on! That's too long."

"Wait, we could train, right?" Paul replied.

"Let's see…" Ash raised up his orb and said "Rayquaza, I'm calling you!" It didn't respond.

"That was weird…"

"They would only respond in the right time…" Mew said "Well, in the meantime… Let's play!"

"Why would we do that?" Paul asks.

"Well, we'll go up and fight later, for now…" Mew looked at Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"Why are you looking at us?" Wanda asks.

"I was expecting for a chessboard or a scrabble." At that moment, the boards appeared, each with a corresponding design that reflects the culture of the world.

"So, let's play then…"

* * *

><p>On the other hand…<p>

Britain and Germany are seen dueling using chess. Britain is now on the winning side, with Germany's King on the corner. One more move and Britain would win.

"Hahahaha! You will lose the next move. Surrender, Germany!" Britain said. Germany just laughed.

"You made a mistake of having a Castling way too earlier. Now…" Germany moves his rook across the board and said "Checkmate."

"What the bloody!" Britain said as he saw that his King has nowhere to run and no more move could be used to eat that rook.

"That was an unexpected win-aru." China said.

"Well, if that was the case…" Britain said "…so who's next?"

"Da! I challenge Germany."

"Alright… challenged accepted." Germany said, fighting against the greatest country to play chess. After 3 moves…

"Checkmate. You see, your strategy just leaves the king open for me to eat him…"

"Alright. I do know that there is a big, gaping hole in my strategy…"

* * *

><p>Ash and Paul are playing chess an Ash gets his first checkmate after four moves using his bishop.<p>

"Check, how's that." Paul just blocks it. A couple of think hours have passed and Ash is now checked.

"What?"

"You see, without proper planning, you are on the verge of extinction." Paul said. Soon, Ash' pieces are now down to a knight, two pawns, his king and a rook. He failed to lay a check again.

"Well, looks like one more move and you lose." Paul replied. Suddenly, something struck his mind.

"Wait…" Paul then brought out his orb and said "Palkia, scout me to the place where they would appear." Palkia then appeared.

"Why?"

"I just figured out a tactical problem in this naval battle and we would definitely lose!" Palkia just took Paul on the wing.

"Why is he in such a hurry?" Ash questioned with a teardrop.

"Let's see…" Barry said. He took Paul's position and said "Where are we…" Ash just said "CHECKMATE!" This surprised anyone.

"And that comes from an unmoved rook." Max said. Suddenly, he said to himself "_Could this apply to our situation?_"

* * *

><p>Paul surveys the area and asks "Can you show me how the space is if the portal was opened?"<p>

"Yes." Palkia showed a possible scenario and Paul said "Come on, they could go behind the portal and attack the capital ship."

"Let us see what will happen later…" Palkia responded. The landed back and ask "So how's the game?"

"Ash wins a Checkmate!" Barry said.

"What?"

"A Checkmate."

"But how could that happen?"

"It came from an unmoved rook." Paul thinks of another thing and said "Then I should not be worrying on who wins, for the unmoved rook does the checkmate…"

"What's wrong with you, Paul?" Ash said.

"Just nothing."

* * *

><p>On another world…<p>

The Battle Brawlers are now ready to travel to the other dimension. They are on a mysterious island in the land of Shuikoku, Japan.

"So, who's going to meet us?" Dan asks them.

"It's still early. Maybe we could enjoy first." For a while, the team just enjoyed the beach of the land…

* * *

><p><em><strong>World History For Morons!<strong>_

Cosmo: Well, what part will I write next?

Wanda: What about those times where the unmoved rook finishes the battle?

Cosmo: I KNOW! THE DOOLITTLE RAID!

Ash: What raid?

Wanda: That raid was not even the unmoved rook type.

Cosmo: Who's writing the book?

P/A: The Doolittle Raid is a retaliatory strike after Pearl Harbor done by the Americans to the Japanese homelands. I don't even know what's with Cosmo but it was only successful in bringing fear and not a complete checkmate.

Barry: Did that even happen?

Paul: It didn't. Even Pearl Harbor was abandoned before its fulfillment.

Wanda: That was only in our world…

Cosmo: Well, another chapter is done. See you next time!


	30. The Naval Battle of Mossdeep City Part 1

Chapter 29: The Naval Battle Of Mossdeep City Part 1

_On a Lone Island Northwest of Mossdeep City, Hoenn Region, 11:00 am_

"It's 11:00 now." Barry said while facing Paul in a chess game.

"You could now call them." Mew replied. In an instant, the boards used are all gone. Each of them brought out their orbs and called the Pokémon they needed. Max, Kenny, and Dawn called both the Legendary birds and Lugia and Ho-oh. The light that the orbs emitted to call them shone like a pulsating column-like beam of energy that was seen from afar…

* * *

><p><em>Navy Fleet One, AEIS Yamato.<em>

"Fleet Admiral Hoenn, is that the portal?" someone asks.

"Negative. it's our allies. Stick inside the formation."

* * *

><p><em>Cameroon Palace, Kanto Region<em>

Lady Lin and the people notices the beam and the Tree of Beginning is also pulsating light, this time, a violet tinged

"What is happening to the tree?" Lady Lin, an ancestor of Lady Rin, asks her loyal maid.

"Indeed." her old servant said near her "This happened to the Aura Guardians hundreds of years ago. According to my Grandfather, when this happens, another Chosen One from another called is being summoned…"

* * *

><p><em>PD3 MU1: On a Beach on Shuikoku, Japan<em>

"Guys, it has already been 11:30. We have to go up now!" Dragonoid said.

"Why?" They all asks while still enjoying the water. Just then, an aurora-like beam covered the sky that traveled in waves that is in a violet color.

"Is that the Bakugan world?" Blade Tigrerra, Runo's Bakugan, asks.

"No way, it has violet band. That has to be another world." Preyas replied. The Brawlers immediately got up and took a shower.

"This will take a long while…" Hammer Gorem said. Just then, a person with a floating hair curl went near the Bakugans.

"Who are you?" Storm Skyress asks.

"You have to never learn my name. In the meantime, where are they?" the serious, unexpressive guy replied.

"Taking a shower…"

"Then I'll wait." The man just calls his phone and said "Yes, Finland, after this mission, I'll be going home there. Don't tell to Britain about this, especially our plan…"

* * *

><p><em>PD1 MU1: On a Lone Island Northwest of Mossdeep City, Hoenn Region, 11:55am<em>

The guardians have now the right Pokémon with them. Each of them brought out the devices Japan gave them.

"What are those?" Mew asks.

"This are the devices Japan gave us to protect us." Barry replied.

"Well, what if you don't use it?"

"What, but why not?"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Rayquaza said. The ten orb guardians agreed to them.

"Well, if that's the case…" At that moment, Latias used Mist Ball to hide them after the beam stops lighting up.

"You ready for this?" Ash asks all of them.

"Yes." That was followed by a roar of all of the legendaries present.

"11: 58. Two minutes to go…" Barry said.

"Then let's move!" Dialga said.

"Wait, have you seen Pikachu and the others?" Ash questioned as he noticed that Pikachu and all their Pokémon are gone. They all looked behind them and saw them all outside of their pokeballs.

"Well, they'll come with me. We need Back-up!"

"Pickapi!" Pikachu replied.

"Alright then. Mew, just take care of them…" May said. Mew took all of their Pokémon with her and teleported them somewhere.

"Well, I hope they'll be ok…" Misty said…

* * *

><p>At exactly 12:00 pm, the fleet saw the immensely-huge violet-black portal. Immediately, Hoenn ordered a cannon barrage towards the portal.<p>

"There is no way anyone survives that." Germany replied. However, what surprised them is thatt portal first gave of something… not ships, not planes, but Pokémon!

"The Bloody! Go Castform!" Britain ordered.

"First Fleet, bring out the Pokémon NOW!" Hoenn ordered. The Pokémon versus Pokémon air battle began. The Enemy Pokémon all has red eyes in them.

"These Pokémon are brainwashed." Shinnoh replied.

"Kanto, Johto, You hear me?" Hoenn shouted out. Kanto and Johto are now flying an F-15 and F-2 respectively.

"Affirmative." They replied.

"DO NOT SHOOT THIS POKÉMON DOWN!"

"I know, but…" Kanto was interrupted when flight 72 located in the middle of them are hit first by the enemy planes. Among the enemy Leroy jets are Pokémon with a seed cannons that could destroy any jet engine.

"This is flight 72, WE'RE hit!" The flight commander said. The whole 4-man squadron bailed out of their engines.

"Let the Unovan Air Force do that!" A female voice said. On the horizon, 200 more planes appeared. These jets are F-16s, F-5s, F-8s, and F-15s coming from the east.

"Who are you?" Kanto asks.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Skyla, the gym leader of Mistralton City Gym. We are reinforcements from the land of Unova." Among them are several Flying-type Pokémon with a unique kind of steel armor.

"What are they for?" Johto asks Skyla. Unova, commandeering his flagship of _USS Dwight D. Eisenhower,_ interrupted Johto's question.

"Of course, I never trust that the air force of your land is enough. So, I decided to call the Unovan Air Force and prepare a flight here with tanker aircraft."

"Alright then, Let's Tango!" Skyla said. Now, all that can be seen are the Pokémon engaging the enemy Pokémon, missiles flying, seeds raining, and planes diving…

Back on the Sea, the blockade began firing shells and missiles to what they thought are ships. Smoke came from them. However, something's not right…

"What's wrong, Britain?" America said as he noticed that_ Kitsune _is not firing at all.

"Those are no smoke, their FIRE PILLARS!"

"What?"

"The real ships are coming out from the back of the portal, on the firing distance towards the blockade near Lilycove Island. Never thought they would quickly change their strategy and fool us into thinking we are shooting their ships down". Britain said.

"Pokémon Naval Force, Stir Up the Water!" Hoenn ordered. Several Dynamic Punches from the Swamperts broke a force field (which became visible while breaking up) and several rock, fire, ice, grass, electric, water, dark, ground and psychic attacks are simultaneously thrown towards the ships, followed by a Water Spout from the still hidden Wailords.

"Yeah, baby," America said "That is what you call a sushifest!"

"Sushifest?" Japan asks. Just then, Wallace then reports something.

"We are being attack by red-eyed water Pokémon! What's worse is that some of the Pokémon we have are captured in nets in certain submarines! We have to fend them first!"

"WHAT!" Hoenn replied. Due to that, the enemy fleet is now appearing in numbers, so are Leroy Jets. However, each one of them is being shot down. This amazes the fleet.

"They're here." Britain comments.

"Who?" Hoenn asks.

"The Guardians…"

* * *

><p>"Good shot, May." Drew said.<p>

"Unless we are invisible, we can still go." May said. At that moment, Kenny and Moltres and Dawn and Articuno fired a Water Pulse and Flamethrower attack towards some planes, shooting them down.

"Nice shot, Kenny!" Dawn smiled. At that moment, Kenny blushed.

"Kenny, shove it of…" Moltres said "… you could do things later."

"Now, Dialga, ROAR OF TIME!" Barry said. This shuts the engines down the jets and the Leroys are forced to bail out. However, the jets are still coming in huge numbers.

"This is the Pterosaur Squadron. We are ready to help." Four pterosaurs flew besides Barry among the thick mist.

"Oh, hi Buck." Barry said towards the one-eyed weasel.

"The Pokémon are equipped with seed cannons, a variation of the blowpipes we used. They stole our technology after Sid dropped his."

"Aren't those simple to make?" Barry said.

"Actually, the seeds are a secret ingredient. They are made from special seeds which are so strong, it is as hard as a metal marble. It can only be found in this world and they are the seeds of the Apricots!"

"So, they quickly adapted it?" Barry said. Suddenly, a Murkrow came near them and fired several seeds on Dialga. This hurt Dialga enough for him to feel pain. Dialga dodged it.

"Even though I'm a steel type, I'm still hurt by that!" Dialga exclaims.

"Not unless I have to say!" A fire pillar was fired at him from 2:00 high.

"Who are you?" Barry asks.

"Just call by the name 'Phoenix King Ozai'…" a mysterious man on top of a Dragonite said…


	31. The Naval Battle of Mossdeep City Part 2

Chapter 30 The Naval Battle of Mossdeep City Part 2

Note: Well, many may ask: Will Avatar: The Legend of Aang will appear? Well, maybe. More likely, I'll let you guess... Please comment if you want me to consider it for Saga 3 onwards...

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what Phoenix King?" Barry asks.<p>

"Maybe this will explain." He threw a very strong fire pillar and it misses again.

"Dialga, Use Roar of Time!"

"I can't. I still need to recharge."

"Now, Dragonite, Blizzard!" The Dragonite blew a hard Ice attack and it hit Dialga hard, although it is not enough to frozen him.

"Diala, you ok?" Barry said while trying to warm himself up.

"Yes."

"Now, for the final shot…"

"HYPER BEAM!" A voice said.

"ASH!" Barry and Dialga said simultaneously yelled. The attack misses and deters the firebender's concentration. The attack also barely hits Dialga.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ASH!" Dialga yelled

"Sorry guys…" Just then, Ash pointed his staff and asks "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Phoenix King Ozai…"

"There is no such thing as Phoenix King Ozai!" A talking Braviary said.

"America?" They all turned behind.

"What do you expect? Well, the Hero decided to leave his ship and joins you. You have been defeated by the Avatar years before in your dimension, how did you escaped?"

"What do you expect the OTLI is here for? I got out using their help. We figured out a way to control Pokémon's Chi and only benders could do that. The Avatar may have disable mine, but not the chi that connects me with my Pokémon."

"If that's the case…" America just points out to him "… the Hero is going to defeat you!"

"I see this world has technology mostly used for peace except a few ones for these emergencies. Now, let's see if you could deal with this!" Ozai then throws a flame pillar towards America's Braviary and it dodges.

"Hahahaha! Old School bending won't work for me. China, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Knew it!"Just then, from his Dragonair, China goes out and tries to disable the Chi, but he was hit by a black blast. Luckily, he was caught by Dragonair and now is riding on him.

"Might need to go here and help." A black fairy-like being with fangs and bat wings appeared with a black crown. He spoke in a British accent.

"No way…" America said.

"Haha! You Stupid America! You think we can't go thru that portal? NO WAY!"

"What about this!" Ash formed an Aura Sphere in his palm and tries to hit Anti-Cosmo with it. However, the anti-fairy simultaneously fired a black magical beam and both attacks collided, sendings in a huge blast enough to push both parties a bit.

"You insolent fool! No Aura Sphere could defeat me!"

"Not unless I have to…" Britain said, floating on the air.

"HA! I'M SEEING A GHOST!" America shouted.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'M BRITAIN OF THE UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NORTHERN IRELAND!" Britain shouted.

"Well, as a British gentleman…"

"I will not accept deals with you, even as a British Gentleman!" Britain replied to Anti-Cosmo.

"If that's the case…" Anti-Cosmo whipped his wand forward and strikes Britain. Immediately, Britain uses the back of his spellbook (which happens to be a mirror) and it hit Ozai out of his Dragonite.

"YOU JERK!" Ozai said while screaming, to be saved by another Pokémon from their side.

"Haha! MIRRORS ARE MAGIC'S GREATEST WEAKNESS, ASIDE FROM THIS!" Britain caught Anti-Cosmo in a butterfly net.

"Jorgen will be happy back home with this." Just then, Britain was knocked off by a Honkrow's seed cannon, making him drop the butterfly net.

"If their weakness is a butterfly net, why not use a Net Ball?" Ash questioned.

"Just don't remind me with that! Let's take out this bloody Navy before it's too late!" They then rush downwards.

* * *

><p>"Groudon, Solarbeam!" Brock ordered which sends and knocks out dozens of Pokémon out in the air. Sacred Fire and Aeroblasts from Ho-oh and Lugia took out the planes.<p>

"Groudon, you sure Misty would do that move?" Brock asks Groudon.

"Sure. Kyogre would surely be a great help…"

* * *

><p>"THAT INSOLENT BRITAIN!" Anti-Cosmo cursed while drying his hair up and polishing his eyeglass.<p>

"I told you to never mess with him." The square fairy said.

"I TOLD YOU FOOP TO HONOR YOU SUPERIOR!"

"Good thing you stopped that Chinese dude." Ozai said. "Or else I can't bend once again." He now points at the people on a certain small cruiser and said "Now, rebel firebenders, FIRE AT WILL!" The firebenders produced a pillar of fire towards their enemy planes. However, rain begins to pour down enough to extinguish the fire out and a huge wave splashed the ship that they were riding.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" Anti-Cosmo shouted.

"Not unless you saw us." From afar, they saw a girl in a blue kimono with the design of the ocean, with three figures floating with her and Kyogre on their feet.

"Nice meeting you, my nemesis Poof." Foop replied.

"POOF POOOF!" Poof angrily said.

"Well, perhaps you are not expecting me, right?" the girl said.

"Well, we ARE EXPECTING YOU!" Anti-Cosmo said. Just then, a net is thrown around them.

"Is that all you got?" Misty said while feeling the net's gravity. Surprisingly, she didn't struggle.

"That doesn't come with a shock!" Foop said while pressing a button.

"Max, NOW!" When the electrical current travels towards the net, Zapdos and Max came near and absorbed it to themselves.

"So this is how you feel like every time Zapdos?" Max questioned the electric Pokémon.

"Well, kid, good thing that you have the ability to resist electricity as long as your with me or Raikou…"

"WHAT THE-" Ozai shouted.

"OZAI, YOU INSOLENT FOOL! CHANNEL IT AWAY!" Anti-Cosmo replied.

"WHAT AM I? I CAN'T BEND LIGHTNING AROUND, ONLY MAKE ONE!" At that moment, Zapdos was hit by a mysterious attack.

"Zapdos, what's wrong?" Max asks, clinging to the back of Zapdos.

"It's…"

"You worthless fools think that by defying the new world, you could win." A voice said, holding a yellowish Orb arranged in a rhombozoidal formation. Below him is a similarly creepy Pokémon

"Giratina…" Kyogre comments while still stuck in the net.

"Now, prepare for the reign of darkness!"

"Not unless I can help…" A creepy voice said, freeing Misty, the fairies, and Kyogre from the net with his pickaxe "… I know from Japan your name is Cyrus. You destroyed all your emotion just for you to conquer the world…"

"Who are you, anyway?" Cyrus replied.

"Just call me Russia."

"So, one of those countries… Alright…" At that moment, he and Giratina disappeared.

"He's using Shadow Force. Now, Dusknoir, why don't you use Haze?" At that moment, a dark haze formed and Zapdos and Kyogre used the opportunity to retreat.

"That was a close one, Misty." Wanda said. Suddenly, they saw a hovering Britain, a Castform in rain form, Rayquaza, Articuno, Moltres, Dialga and Palkia going down towards the enemy ship. However, a hit targets Palkia and knocks them out of formation. They all recovered.

"Who was that?" Barry asks.

"I don't even know."Paul replied. At that moment, they heard an evil chuckle.

"There is no way any Pokémon would do that!" Moltres said.

"Unless…"

"Show up yourself!" Palkia roared. From the shadows came out a hooded figure of a snake staying above Giratina, standing near Cyrus, and holding the orb

"Pityful human creations…" the figure said "… you are a lot worser than your creators…"

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"Why, you don't recognize me?" The figure said.

"You…" Rayquaza said.

"Why, isn't it I'm the one who made you sleep before because you're tired? I never thought you could be easily defeated back then."

"Not unless we care!" Arceus shouted. Above them are the other legendary Pokémon of the land that could fly except Mew, attacking the enemy planes into dust while turning the eyes of many brainwashed Pokémon into normal. On the Island near Groudon, all the Legendary Pokémon who can't swim are the there while those who could are now near Kyogre.  
>"Oh, Arceus, why don't you join me? Isn't it you are sick…"<p>

"Those lies are used on my counterpart on the world you have recently destroyed and I won't be fooled by it!" Arceus replied.

"Pitiful resistance… now…" At that moment, dark tendrils coming from a small portal behind the figure surrounded everyone else. It destroyed most of the aircraft from the AES and Unovan Air Force near them and the 8 guardians, all the legendary Pokémon present, the pilots and Pokémon are also caught. Even Russia, his Dusknoir, China, America's Braviary, Britain and his Castform, and the whole Pterosaur squadron were caught. It also manages to destroy the battleships _Kitsune, USS Missisippi, _and _Tsunami_, destroyers _USS Liberty _and _USS Clark Clinton_, and several small ships, capturing Japan, Germany, France, and Italy from the ships. It also damages _Yamato_ enough that Hoenn was forced to retreat the ship.

"OH PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT ME! YOU LIKE SOME PASTA, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME PASTA!" Italy yelled while holding his white flag.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AND WHY DISTURB MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" France shouted

"What in the whole wide world is happening?"Ash said.

"The Bloody, we are surrounded by a dark energy!" Britain said. "I have to go to my other form to get out!" Britain tried to say something but remembers "Darn it! Fuzetsu never works in here and I can't turn into a flame haste."

"That was weird…"Russia said "… I can't get free."

"AND YET YOUR STILL CALM-ARU!" China responded.

"Buck what's happening?" Crash asks.

"I don't know! This power belongs on our greatest enemy! I never thought he'll be this powerful in this world!"

"We really need Aslan right now!" Eddie replied

"This could be the end…" Dawn said.

"No, it isn't!" a invisible, female voice said.

"As I was expecting. Giratina, Dark Pulse." The figure ordered. It hit and made Latios and Latias appear. The tendrils appeared again and captured Latias, Latios, May and Drew.

"Now, I have some work to do…" he gave the orb to Cyrus. "Cyrus, finish them off right this instant!" After that the figure left toward the dark portal…

"No way, we are caught…" May said.

"So there nothing we can do, May." Drew replied. "Our only hope is in Aslan."

"Yes, only he can help us out." Kenny replied at that. Giratina is charging up a massive Shadow Ball attack. All of the enemy ships are now forming a battle column and the guns are now pointed to them. Finally, the Leroy jets are now positioned to gun and kill them all…

* * *

><p>On the other world…<p>

"You ready for this?" Norway asks them.

"You bet." Dan replied. However, beside them came out a Lion that is huge and intimidating.

"Who are you!" They all exclaimed. The Bakugan just bowed down.

"It appears that the Enemy thought he had now brought the game into a checkmate. Let's see what happens when the rook comes to play." The Lion said.

"Your Majesty, will you be going?" Dragonoid asks.

"Your Majesty?" Dan just blinked twice.

"Sure. We have to go…" At that moment, they went inside the portal towards the Pokémon World…


	32. The Naval Battle of Mossdeep City Part 3

Chapter 31 The Naval Battle of Mossdeep City Part 3

"I can never imagine that my dream is about to be fulfilled!" Cyrus laughed out loud. "A NEW WORLD WITHOUT POKÉMON, JUST ME AS THE KING!"

"Cyrus, just hurry up…" Giovanni called the radio.

"After this world, my world." Ozai said.

"As you wish." Hamsterviel said. All the guns are now pointed towards their enemies. Ozai wore his formal robe and positioned his arm sidewards. He then shouted

"Ready…" everyone, even the benders, positioned.

"Aim…" suddenly, the water began lighting up in green. Giratina stopped charging up his Shadow Ball as he noticed the waters.

"What in the world is happening?" a soldier asks. The OTLI leaders look down the deck and ask "Are there any other legendary Pokémon in this land?"

"No Sir." A bender replied.

"Damn it! Mew's not here!" Anti-Cosmo reacted.

"This can't be that Pokémon…" Cyrus responded.

"Then who would it be?" Giovanni asks. Just then, they heard six voices simultaneously said "BAKUGAN BRAWL!"

"Who the bloody world is that?" Britain said.

"No way…" America, still on his Braviary, said "It's the BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS!"

"But that's impossible!" Japan said.

"We are living in a multiverse-aru." China replied. Just then, six huge creatures appeared. One is a red dragon with a diamond gem on his chest, the other is an amphibian-like humanoid reptile, the other a big, green bird, the other a tiger with a lot of blades around, the other a giant statue-like being with a huge hammer, and finally, a black hydra with three heads. On top of them are six, mysterious humans.

"DID ANYONE CHECK EVERY PROPHECY?" Hamsterviel said. A Leroy came and said a gibberish language.

"The Guardians of the Core?"

"FIRE AT WILL!" Ozai declared. The ships simultaneously fired its guns

"Ability Activate! Whirlwind Lightning Sword!" Shun shouted. Storm Skyress gave of a huge whirlwind that made the missiles, shells, and bullets exploded in mid-air before hitting them.

"Dan, we have good news… we could attack even without our ability cards. Our ability cards gives us more power, though." Dragonoid said.

"Well, if that's the case…" Julie said to herself "… Gorem, strike the ships directly." Hammer Gorem thru his hammer in a boomerang and it went back. It blew up several ships in its path.

"The rumors are true about this world: Bakugans gain twice the abilities they have in this dimension." Hammer Gorem said.

"Um, we need some help here…" a voice said. It came Misty with the rest of the people floating and being held by the black tendrils

"Tigrerra, you ready for this?" Runo asks.

"SHADOW FORCE!" A mysterious figure hits Tigrerra. The Bakugan now stood over the water.

"I won't allow you to interfere our plans!" Cyrus said.

"Not unless we can!" Far away, several Lapras are seen with Mew above them with tons of Tauros some land Pokémon with them. Above them are a flock of Altaria, Butterfree, and a lot more Pokémon. At that same moment, a lour roar was heard…

"ASLAN!" the Orb guardians responded.

"It seems to be that your time is up, Giratina…" Dialga said.

"How do you say that?" Girtaina replied. At that moment, he vanishes.

"Now, Mew. I gave you the power to show to them the Light."

"Yes your Majesty…" Mew replied to the Lion and began to light in a beautiful, white light, so are the Pokémon with her. They fired it directly towards the tendrils, cutting them off. However, several Leroy jets dive down and tries to fire bullets towards those who just escaped. Surprisingly, they were shot down before a single bullet was fired.

"Perhaps you are thinking who that is…" a voice said.

"Finland?" America said.

"Yup! And the Nordic bothers are here to help!" Beside Finland are Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Sweden. They are on a couple of destroyers and helicopters are above them. The helicopters begin to destroy the enemy jets, forcing every Leroy out..

"Now, that is what I call helping…" Norway inexpressively said…

* * *

><p>Rayquaza was hit by another type of attack from Giratina. The ten guardians are struggling to find where Giratina is. After every attack, he just disappears in the shadows.<p>

"Where is he this time?" Paul said. Suddenly, Pikachu came near Ash and above Rayquaza. He is glowing in white. Misty also has her Azurill now glowing in white with her and with a surprise visitor…

"Togetic?" Misty said. May also had her Swablu now-evolved into Altaria and above it is her very own Munchlax. Near Paul is the two now-evolved Staraptors which he released before. Max's Ralts was near him as well as every Pokémon each of them met.

"Pika Pika pi!" Pikachu said.

"So, you want to help buddy?" Ash said. At that moment, all of their Pokémon shone into a white color which covered every one of them…

* * *

><p>"Runo, what's happening back there?" Dan asks as he observed that those who got surrounded by the tendrils earlier are now covered in a bright, white light.<p>

"They shone a white sphere."

"We have to push these ships back!" Dan said, pointing towards the enemy fleet.

"But not unless we need them." Dragonoid said. "We need the power of the ten orbs and the six attributes to finish this off."

"If that's the case…" Marucho brought out his ability card and said "Ability Activate! Blue Stealth!" Preyas and Marucho now became invisible

"Ability Activate!" Julie said "Grand Slide!" Hammer Gorem is now transferred among the ships, where he pounded every ship around. The ships fired at point block at him. However…

"Ability Activate!" Alice said "Chaos Leap Sting!" Alpha Hydronoid came to Julie's position and Alpha Hydranoid blew out a blast so strong that none of the ships' attack work.

"Oh great…" Ozai said "Go Dragonite!" Ozai and his Dragonite rode along and simultaneously fired a lightning bolt on Alpha Hydranoid and a Blizzard attack, enough to knock them both down.

"That guy's strong!" Alice said.

"Let's see about…" Ozai threatened while charging another attack.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Dan shouted. "Dragon Contender!" a firewall was formed and Ozai's fire pillar attack didn't go thru.

"Thanks Dan." Alice said. However, Dan and Dragonoid, Alice and Alpha Hydranoid, and Julie and Hammer Gorem are captured in a net that magically came off.

"Huh, how about that?" Anti-Cosmo hovered near them.

"VELOCITY FANG!" at that moment, the net broke away.

"Of course, what do you expect from a fast tiger…" Blade Tigrerra said. "Runo, open the gate card!"

"Gate card open!"

"I WISH ALL THEIR GATE CARDS ARE DISABLED!" Ozai said. The green color on the seabed broke up like glass.

"What the-"

"You insolent fool! Magic still has the power here!"

"Whirl Kick!" Preyas hit the little fairy out of the sky in his Darkus Form.

"WHAT THE BLOODY! THAT HURTS!" the anti-fairy yelled.

"This will make a great specimen…" Giovanni said. Another net was shot towards them from the carrier _Giovanni_ and captures them all, including Preyas, Marucho, Tigrerra and Runo.

"Not unless we break it. Runo…"

"I know. Ability Activate! Metal Fang!" The net was again broken. However, on the process, several Ninjasks block the move and countered with a seed cannon.

"Argh. They have strong slaves!" Blade Tigrerra said.

"Now, burn them!" Ozai commanded. The firebenders fired a firepillar towards the captured Bakugan.

"Twin Ability activate! Dive Mirage and Wave Shield!" Marucho said. A huge wave blocked the attacks and the net now lay flat on the sea.

"Where did they go?" Ozi asks. They saw Cyrus being hurled into the air. His Honkrow catches and prevented him from landing the water hard.

"What happened?" Giovanni asks.

"They got Giratina!"

"WHAT!"

"Perhaps you are now thinking to go and retreat." Above them are every Legendary Pokémon with Drew now holding Griseous Orb.

"Giratina, explain what happened earlier when Aslan spoke to you." Drew said

"Of course, Master Drew." The Bakugan Brawlers now aligned themselves with the guardians.

"Now, let's finish this off!" Dan said.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned.

"The Ten Orb Guardians, meet the current Guardians of the Core." Mew said.

"It seems that the time has now come. Let's show to them the power of two worlds combined!" Arceus said. At that moment, the Bakugan turned into their ball forms and formed a circle. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers are now standing above Kyogre. The orbs, in turn, lifted to the sky and formed a circle. Both of the circles spin around each other and came together in a perpendicular angle. They spin rapidly until it circled to form a white sphere. The OTLI tried to retaliate but they are protected by Arceus' protect. The light from the white sphere shone into the Staff of Aura and Ash pointed it to the fleet. However…

"What are you waiting for?" Dan said.

"Someone else must receive the glory of this battle…" Ash said. "Aslan, I need you in this!"

"Indeed." Aslan is now seen with a sandbar beneath him.

"When did that island came about?" Brock said.

"We are talking about Aslan here!" Misty said.

"Ash, your humility will be honored." The Lion said. At that moment, a loud roar was heard and at that moment, the staff was taken from Ash's hand and was floating alone. The light coming from the swirling orbs followed it. All the white energy from the Pokémon was taken and was given to the staff. This was witness by everyone present. The waves are swirling underneath and the wind was blowing hard.

"We have to retreat!" The leader's ships first went to the portal followed by the other ships.

"Now, this portal must be closed and this portal will never be access…" a loud roar was given out and the beam from the staff fired in a strong, white light, hitting and sealing the portal once and for all. Several of the enemy ships are left, which, in turn, are battered and sunk by the remnants of the first fleet battle column.

"Well, they managed to escape." The Lion said. Everyone above Kyogre landed on the sandbar, with Dan a little bit furious.

"Why did you allow that!" Dan said.

"I'm still giving them the chance to repent and turn away of their deeds. Those who are left from that blast have witnessed my Power, and are now willing to change…"

"_Nihon,_ what should we do to the prisoners? All of them are humans from our world…" Hoenn said thru Japan's phone.

"Don't worry. They will change right now. Let them free."

"What! But why?"

"Aslan said so."

"Ok…" Japan's phone went off.

"Why would you let that happen? I mean, they are evil, right?" Dan asks.

"I have a question: Why did you forgive Alice in the first place?" This struck Dan.

"Well, because she is important to our team and we're friends…"

"Dan, if that was the case to someone you cared about, even if you didn't raise her up, how much more for hundreds of people who are left alive and I myself have cared for!"

"But, how could that happen?" Dan asks.

"Dan, right?" Ash came near Dan on the sand bar. Beside them are Rayquaza and Pikachu and Ash's head.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You would understand soon enough, when you are ready…" Dan just looked down and then looked up, saying "Well, I'm in a new world right now…"

"DAN!" Runo said with Blade Tigrerra near her.

"GOTCHA!" a flash shows up "FINALLY! I GOT DAN AND RUNO ON CAM! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FANS BACK AT HOME TO SEE THIS!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Runo said with a pop vein on her head.

"Will Hoenn count someone from another world for the pictures she wanted?" At that moment, Runo charged at America and streaks of flashes are seen.

"Well, at least everything is peaceful now, right Aslan?" Britain said, coming near him.

"No. After two months, you and the countries will be called once again a find the next Wand Trio…"

"Wow, that was…" at that moment, Aslan was gone.

"Where did the lion go?" Dan asks.

"Don't worry about that…" Britain said "… He may be loving but no one can tame Him…"

"Well. Perhaps we have to look things forward now…" Ash said.

"Not unless I have something to say…" Giratina said, hovering Drew down.

"Giratina, by order…"

"Arceus, calm down. I know you hated him for attacking you back them, but Giratina wants to say something…" Drew said…


	33. A Repentant Rebel and A Slight Ending

Chapter 32 A Repentant Rebel and a Slight ending

_**Note: This Chapter more closely resembles the situation of man and God, the experience that each and every one of us must know. Actually, this shows a form of agape that may exists in the world of Pokémon. Please note that you must not use this as a justification of using or abusing your free will, because the base word of sin is rebellion…**_

* * *

><p><em>PD1 MU1: The Naval Battle of Mossdeep City: Inside the White Sphere. November 24, 2011 2:45 pm<em>

Latios and Drew instantly located where Giratina is thanks to the bright light. Latios decided to attack and counter with Luster Purge. Before that happens, Latios, Cyrus, and Drew stopped in their tracks, and so are the others within the sphere. Only Giratina is left moving. His attack landed on Latios but it went thru.

"That's impossible! When did he become a Normal-type?" Giratina asks. At that, a voice said "Giratina!" it was deep and resonating.

"Who are you?" Giratina asks.

"You really do not recognize me…" the voice said.

"Where are you?"

"Why wouldn't you just see the Truth!" the voice said.

"No way…" Giratina realized that this was the Almighty God. He then said "Why did you created me like this!"

"Who said I created you like that?" the voice said.

"Lucifer. He said to me I was created for the darkness…"

"Who gave him the right to say to you that? Have you asked that to yourself?"

"Honestly, no…" Giratina thought hard and replied "… but you created him! Why did you allow that to happen?"

"Instead of shifting the blame to me, look into yourself…" Giratina then stopped his questioning.

"Why are you and Arceus and all the legendries are created in the first place?"

"To-To, TO PROTECT THE WHOLE CREATION!" he replied.

"And what did you do about it? I created you to be the protector of the night sky, and what did you do?"

"I-I was tricked."

"Aside from that…" the voice said "… what did you do?"

"I-I left my post…" Giratina said "… and thought about my identity…"

"Now, I have made the case. So, you disobeyed my order to protect the creation to find your own identity, when in fact I gave you the identity to obey and protect the creation."

"How did that connect?"

"Who gave you your identity?" Giratina just stopped and thought long.

"You gave it, but…"

"But what? What right does a clay jar has to question his creator? A clay jar made for water can't be used to store food, if it were; it will be soiled and be destroyed, not fit for everything. Even still, a clay jar used in war as a shield when it is made to store water will be destroyed and be trampled, never to be recovered."

"But that's a clay jar…"

"Remember, I am the Potter, but a much different kind. Only I can restore the destroyed clay jar and make it new, for nothing is impossible with me! If a clay jar, which is broken, I can still restore, how about you!"

"But my identity. You created me to dwell in the darkness…"

"Who told you that identity? Did I say that to you?" Giratina just thought and replied "No, Sir."

"However because of the things you have done, I have banished you to show to you what you want. However, that is just the shadow of it, for in the end, you will be banished and suffer for eternity…"

"But why?"

"Those are the rules. Any kind of rebellion must be punished by death and banishment from my presence. You know it very well Giratina…"

"But, I protected the world! I even helped the chosen one even if I've been banished!"

"Giratina, the rules are rules. You can't do anything about it, no matter how many good deeds have you done…" Giratina just looked towards himself. His heart began to lighten up and said "Alright, you've won. I have nothing to do about it." Just then, a human figure came down to him and hugged him. This surprised him. He begins to sober to himself and shouted out a moanful sorrowful roar. He said "Why, why do you have to do this?"

"It is because when I died for mankind in your world, you were included in the list. I was expecting you to do this. I know that unlike the one who tricked you, your heart will not be puffed with pride and rebellion." The figure whispered.

"But, but I did all these things…"

"Now, I FORGIVE YOU with my blood. Great is He who gave His life for His friend, how great is that love he gave!"

"Now, I submit… I submit to your will…" Giratina soon notices that he is still on white sphere and nothing seemed to change. However, he said "This is NOT the will of the Creator." He then snatched the orb from Cyrus and gave it to Drew. At that very moment, time moves and Cyrus was hit by the Luster Purge accidentally. Giratina noticed that a tiny shield protected Cyrus, which he said to his mind _"The Creator wants to preserve him. He is still being given a chance to repent, unless his heart is still being covered by darkness and ambition…"_

* * *

><p>"Now, as the guardian of the night, I surrender to the will of the Creator, that unless I was killed in battle, my purpose is to serve and protect His created!" Giratina shouted.<p>

"Wow, you just said the guardian oath…" Latias said.

"And that means our job here is done…" Dragonoid said. "Dan, we have to go."

"But why?"

"Our job is done and I must still be united to the Perfect core to fulfill my duty of protecting New Vestoria."

"Sorry guys, we have to go…" Runo said.

"So, what are your names?" Misty asks.

"Well, the girl with the blue hair is Runo, her boyfriend, the cool guy named Dan, the cool ninja guy is Shun, the small midget is Marucho, the orange hair girl is Alice and the last one is Julie…" America said.

"WAIT! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Runo shouted.

"Haha Haha! You see…" Britain used his wand and formed a sticky tape on America's mouth.

"You see, my friend here is a little bit of crazy…"

"But actually, those are our names." Marucho replied.

"Da, I felt the presence of a Russian among you. So, successful in making the world one with Mother Russia?" Russia said.

"Is he pertaining to Alice?" Dan asks.

"Well, maybe…"Alpha Hydranoid replied.

"Um, aren't you guys should be in your Bakugan forms?" Runo asks.

"Well, in this world, we could choose when to return…" Preyas said.

"Pika pika Pika pi!" Pikachu replied.

"Well, maybe we should go…" Dan said. "Perhaps I won't be seeing you guys anymore, right?"

"Well, maybe…" Draco replied. America tried to reply but was hit by Britain's knuckles.

"Well, gotta go!" At that moment, they went into a portal and the Battle Brawlers disappeared into it. Soon, the portal closed.

"Whaaahhh…" America shouted as Britain removed the tape "… I forgot to get their numbers!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY… WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!"

"What, how could I speak with a tape on the mouth?"

"Well, at least everything went well…" Ash said. Just then, the Nordic brothers began helping the pilots, humans and Pokémon left and the Pokémon center of Lilycove, Mossdeep and nearby Sootopolis are full of the brainwashed Pokémon being attended and all the Nurse Joys noticed that these Pokémon are stolen Pokémon. Norway, however, asks "Where did the red aliens go?"

* * *

><p>Back on the scene, Hoenn, Unova, Prof. Oak and Gary went to them thru a speedboat. Prof. Oak was deeply impressed to the Legendary Pokémon present..<p>

"So, perhaps…"

"Grandpa, we're not here to study them…" Gary said. "So, I heard from Unova you helped protect the world…"

"Yup. But maybe fame is not what I want now…" Ash said.

"You're kidding me? You just save the lives of tons of people!" Unova shouted.

"Unova, right?" Ash said to Unova. "Well, I was thinking… why won't I start again, bring only Pikachu, and travel Unova?" This gave everyone a shock.

"Travel to Unova? I thought it will not happen in this…" Britain hits America again.

"COME ON, WHY DO YOU DO THAT!" America said.

"Shut up, let him decide…" At that moment Unova said "There is a flight to be chartered next week and you'll go!"

"Ash, so, you mean, your leaving?" Misty said.

"I have to capture… Hey, where's the cam?" America said. At that moment… CLICK! That captures everyone's attention.

"That's more like it!" Hoenn said. On the cam shows Latios and Latias flying around together and smiling towards each other.

"What! But how about the other pictures?"

"ALL OF THEM ARE LAME!" Hoenn shouted. "You should've taken the pictures where everything flows naturally. Your best pictures are those where…"after calming down a bit "THE SCENERY IS ALL COVERED!" Hoenn showed to him America's pictures where either a leaf, tree, a tail of a Pikachu and Mew smiling on the photo was enlarged more, blocking the scenes. At that moment, Britain laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I love it when this happens!" Britain said while laughing

"Phew, at least our pictures will no longer be shown in the Web…" Kenny awkwardly said.

"But at least you've got a fine one…" Hoenn showed a picture of Dan and Runo, but with Mew doing funny faces in between. "Only with Mew in there…"

"And all this time Mew is a mirage?" Prof. Oak said.

"So, Ash, you really are going to Unova?" Misty asks.

"Well… OF COURSE! I'll meet new friends, new Pokémon, and a whole lot more!" Ash said while blabbering more about adventure. At that moment, America held Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, just look at her. Wouldn't you feel that you leave your best friend…" At that moment, Britain froze America over.

"Well, sorry about that…" Britain said

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE THIS MOMENT BETWEEN US!" Misty said. At that moment, everyone stood back.

"Ash, I just wanted to admit something to you…" Misty said.

"Well, you didn't do anything wrong with me, except the times…"

"No, Ash…" at that moment, Azurill went to Misty and said "Azu-azurill! Azuazuazurill!"

"What Azurill? You just said that's it's better for us to be friends and not admit that I have crush on Ash!" This shocks everyone, with Brock smiling a lot.

"I knew it…" Brock said.

"Well…" Ash just placed on a very long pause. Everyone expects that for the first time, he is going to speak about romance. Just then Ash breaks it and said "Isn't it crush means being a fan of someone? So, I won't be calling Misty just my best friend but actually my number one fan?" Everyone else just either did a face palm or a teardrop.

"Oh Ash, when will you get mature…" Gary said.

"ASH, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Misty shouted. At that moment, Ash just placed his hand forward and said "Friends?"

Misty thought that it might take time, a long time, for Ash to understand. So she just said "Friends."

"So perhaps that finishes the moment…" Prof. Oak said. "… So, will everything be ok?"

"I doubt it would." Britain said "Aslan told me that trouble will resume once again, this time in our world…"

* * *

><p>"So, what are the plans?" the voice of Ozai said<p>

"Why don't we do Code D?" Anti-Cosmo said.

"That's too dangerous…" Foop replied "… he almost sucked our world!"

"Don't worry about it…" a mysterious, sinister voice said "… we already have him on our side…" from the dark hall and outside, a swirling black cloud is seen, now absorbing a lot of rock...


End file.
